Rojo y castaño
by Gilrasir
Summary: Una pelea pasional y una noche en el baño lograron unir a dos mujeres de una manera en que nunca lo creyeron posible. Víctimas de los prejuicios, son separadas e intentan luchar contra la corriente para volver a estar juntas. ¡Terminado!
1. Sólo amigos

**I**

**Sólo amigos**

Era una tarde calurosa en Hogwarts y el viento no daba señales de vida. No era usual en aquel periodo de Enero, donde el frío era atroz y hacía falta cubrirse con tupidos y pesados abrigos. Nada de eso. El sol teñía de rojo las nubes y los picos más altos de las montañas cuando tres alumnos, todos adolescentes, entraban al refugio helado que les proporcionaba el castillo, con sus repentinas corrientes heladas y los muros de piedra que acrecentaba la sensación de frialdad de aquellos que entraran en las pétreas fauces del colegio.

Hermione había cambiado mucho en lo que iba de su carrera como estudiante aventajada. Aunque los dos hombres a su lado eran inmaduros a su manera, uno de ellos llamaba poderosamente su atención. Mientras uno era inmaduro por no poder aceptar ciertas debilidades que él tenía, el otro se podía decir que tenía una inmadurez a la fuerza: la ausencia de su padres había dejado un hoyo más profundo de lo que él esperaba y no tenía ningún hombre mayor para ayudarlo a encauzarlo como era debido. No obstante, la soledad le había dado un carácter y un temple que no se podía ver en ningún alumno que conociera. Aunque a veces no quisiera aceptarlo, se sentía profundamente atraída por él y tenía mucho miedo que él se negara, pues él parecía haber descubierto nuevas cosas por alguien, alguien que, para su pesar, era un buena amiga suya, alguien muy cercana a ella.

El destino le aseguraría que tal vez demasiado cercana.

Los tres entraron al reconfortante y fresco ambiente del colegio. Tenían un hambre imposible por lo que desviaron su camino hacia el Gran Salón y trataron de buscar algún puesto entre el mar de alumnos que comían en ese momento, con el doble propósito de llenar sus estómagos y huir del antinatural calor. Encontraron unos asientos en el filo de la mesa de Gryffindor y se dispusieron a llenar el tanque de combustible comiendo. Una chica de intensa cabellera pelirroja saludaba a alguien que estaba al lado de Hermione y, con horror, pudo ver que se trataba de su mejor amiga, la menor de los Weasleys, Ginny. Harry le devolvió el saludo con algo de incomodidad, lo que le sugirió a Hermione que la pelirroja lo tenía loco de la cabeza. Soltando un imperceptible bufido, se inclinó sobre su comida y trató de ahogarse con carne.

El almerzo transcurrió en una burbuja de silencio para ellos tres mientras que para los demás, era como si estuvieran en medio del centro de Londres. No escuchaban nada de lo que parloteaban los demás. Incluso Draco Malfoy parecía interesado en otra cosa que no fuera incordiar al trío. Eso era un mal presagio, algo malo iba a pasar pero Hermione no entendería hasta muy tarde las dimensiones de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer en el colegio.

El opresor silencio se derrumbó cuando la cena terminó. Ron hizo un comentario acerca de la comida y se llevó las manos al estómago, a veces soltando un grotesco eructo. En tanto, Hermione reflexionó acerca de la situación y pensó que en la tranquilidad de la Sala Común podía confesarle a Harry todo lo que sentía y, si tenía suerte, hasta la aceptaría. Sabía que entre ellos había una amistad a toda prueba y, cualquier cosa que le dijera, él lo trataría de canalizarlo de buena manera, sin tratar de herirla. Vio que Harry se dirigía al segundo piso, al encuentro de los baños. Se notaba que había comido mucho y que necesitaba urgentemente una descarga. En tanto, Ron subía ya por las escaleras, a veces eructando y sobándose el estómago como un auténtico glotón.

"Que poco caballero" pensó Hermione en su fuero interno.

Por último, también subió las escaleras, rogando al cielo que hubiera algún resquicio para que pudiera hablar con Harry sin que Ginny estuviera mirando o poniendo alguna oreja a sus declaraciones.

-_Status quo_ -pronunció alguien delante de la Dama Gorda. Naturalmente era la contraseña para entrar a la Sala Común. Los alumnos de todos años y nacionalidades entraron a los apretones y refunfuños, deseosos de sentir más aire fresco en sus caras, en vista del calor antinatural. Hermione se quedó sentada en uno de los sillones, esperando a que Harry regresara del baño, juntando las manos a veces, otras mordiéndose las uñas. Desistió cuando vio que llamaba la atención de algunos alumnos curiosos. Trató de mantenerse lo más serena posible cuando Harry puso un pie en la Sala Común. Hermione le hizo una seña a él para que se sentara junto a él. Los demás alumnos, demasiado acalorados, se guarecieron en el fresco de sus dormitorios, dejando a Hermione y a Harry totalmente solos.

-¿Qué deseas? -preguntó Harry con amabilidad.

-Quiero decirte algo muy importante -se expresó Hermione con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir-. Es que... no sé... lo que pueda significar si te lo digo... Tengo miedo.

-Hermione, no hay nada que debas temer de mi -le dijo Harry, tomándola por los hombros, tratando de animarla a desahogarse de lo que tuviera que contar.

-Es que... tú... tú me gustas mu... mucho -balbuceó Hermione, temblorosa, a punto de quebrársele la voz-. Me has gustado desde que te comencé a conocer bien y lo traté de disimular para que tú nunca te enteraras. Sentía vergüenza de tener sentimientos hacia el Niño-Que-Vivió, después de lo que pasó con... tú sabes.

-¿Por qué tenías que tener vergüenza? -Harry le sonrió-. Nunca debes estar avergonzada de lo que sientes y, creo que lo que sientes por mi es sincero y gentil. Me siento muy halagado pero, no creo que pueda darte lo que quieres, pues a mi me gusta a otra persona.

Hermione sabía quién era esa persona por lo que no hizo ninguna pregunta. Sólo se quedó en silencio y se puso a llorar en un hombro de Harry, quien trataba de consolarla con su amistad. Cuando vio que ya no podía hacer nada más, se incorporó y le dirigió una sonrisa antes de dirigirle las últimas palabras.

-Jamás dejarás de ser mi amiga. -Y despareció por las escaleras.

Hermione se sintió un poco mejor.


	2. Más desilusiones

**II**

**Más desilusiones**

Una hora más tarde, Ginny subía por las escaleras hacia la Sala Común. Pronunció la contraseña que le daría acceso a éste y atravesó el agujero del retrato con una calma sorprendente. Sabía que Harry estaba loco por ella y la iba a aceptar de inmediato y venía con todas sus armas para poder conquistarlo y estar junto a él, su sueño más grande, tan grande que sería una decepción titánica si fracasaba en su cometido. Al mirar hacia el lado, vi a Hermione, quien estaba sentada en un sillón, silenciosa y triste. Con la curiosidad aplacando un poco el deseo de declararse a Harry, se acercó a ella y trató de comprender qué le estaba pasando.

-Hola Hermione.

-Hola, Ginny -saludó Hermione con desgano.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Ella no se atrevía a decirle la verdad pues creía que se iba a espantar y, por último, a enojarse con ella por tratar de quitarle al amor de su vida.

-Sufrí una decepción -respondió lacónicamente-. Una decepción irreparable.

-¿Te rechazó alguien?

-No. Me saqué una mala nota en Encantamientos.

-Pero nunca te sacas malas notas -dijo Ginny, desconcertada-. Debió de ser algo terrible.

-Lo es.

Pero en ese momento, rehuyó la mirada de su amiga y miró hacia otro lado. Ginny, viendo que la eludía, creyo que no se trataba de ningún fracaso académico. Era algo más grave, algo que ella, por alguna circunstancia, no quería explicitar.

-Dime qué te pasa.

-Ya te lo dije -dijo Hermione, comenzando a perder la paciencia-. Me saqué una mala...

-No, no lo hiciste. Me estás ocultando algo y quiero saber qué es.

Hermione se resignó. Tuvo que haber sabido que Ginny era demasiado cercana a ella para poder ocultarle algo. Eran inseparables y se contaban todo. Pero ahora, el secreto quería empañar todo.

-Me declaré a Harry -dijo la castaña con voz queda. Esperó la reacción impetuosa y furiosa de su amiga pero no llegó. Ginny parecía más desconcertada que enojada, a juzgar por la boca a medio abrir que tenía.

-¿Te gustaba Harry?

-Sí

Ginny puso cara de sorpresa y, después, se largó a reir a mandíbula batiente.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Yo algo intuía pero yo estoy muy convencida que a Harry yo le gusto mucho y no veo posibilidad para tí. ¿Mencionó que estaba enamorado de otra mujer cuando te declaraste.

-Sí, me lo dijo.

Ambas actitudes eran contrastantes.

-¿Ves? Por eso no estoy enojada contigo. Porque sabía que muchas se pelean a Harry y yo soy la candidata favorita para llegar a su corazón. Ya lo quiero oir cuando me diga que está loco por mí y que quiere ser mi novio.

-¿Sabes, Ginny? -Hermione puso una cara seria-. Estás siendo demasiado presuntuosa. ¿Cómo sabes que está enamorado de tí y no de otra persona? Porque no me explicitó que fueras tú su enamorada.

-Es que es demasiado obvio, Hermione. -Ginny la miró y sonrió-. ¿Acaso estás celosa?

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que sí, pero no de tí, Ginny. A mí me cuenta todo, incluso sé más cosas de él que tú misma. Y, si no me dijo de quién estaba enamorado, significa que es alguien ajena a nosotras. Tenemos que dejar de pensar en Harry como un amante y verlo sólo como un amigo.

-Decididamente estás celosa -sentenció Ginny y se dirigió a la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos. Allí encontró a Harry, jugando al Snap Explosivo con Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean. Estaban todos allí, lo que haría imposible cualquier declaración. Sin embargo, se armó de coraje y penetró en la habitación de los chicos, directamente hacia Harry. Ron y los demás la vieron cruzar las camas, todos con ojos desorbitados pero Harry tenía una idea de por qué estaba allí. Cualquier chica no se metería allí si no fuera por algo muy importante o muy urgente, por lo que apaciguó los ánimos de los muchachos, quienes creían que iba a hacer un show erótico o alguna cosa por el estilo. Además, no era la primera vez que sucedía. Una vez, Katie Bell se había emborrachado por haber ganado un partido de Qudditch especialmente complicado contra Ravenclaw, subió al cuarto de los chicos y se desnudó completamente, dejando a los presentes con los ojos blancos. Obviamente, Harry estaba hablando con Hermione en la Sala Común acerca del partido pero los demás armaban una algarabía sólo comparable con el despegue de un Airbus A340. Katie fue castigada a fregar los baños de Hogwarts por un año completo. Y sin magia.

-Harry, quiero hablar contigo.

El aludido hizo que todos los presentes se retiraran pero al ver que ellos no querían perderse el posible espectáculo, desistió.

-Está bien. Te escucho.

Ginny tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Harry. Desde que yo era pequeña me sentí fascinada por tí. Aunque antes era una admiración inocente, ahora se transformó en una pasión incontenible. Últimamente no he podido dormir pensando en tí. Apenas como, pensando cómo sería mi vida a tu lado. Estas últimas semanas han sido un jolgorio para mi corazón, porque he conocido más de tí que en los últimos cinco años y, siento que estoy enamorada de tí. Ya no quiero negarlo, deseo estar a tu lado como tu novia, y serte siempre fiel, para compartir mis más profundos secretos y metas contigo. Por favor, Harry. Déjame estar a tu lado.

Harry estaba conmovido pero sabía lo que tenía que decir.

-Ay, Ginny. Aprecio mucho lo que siento por tí pero, tengo que confesarte que estoy enamorado de otra mujer. No puedo decirte quien es porque te burlarías de mí. Lo siento Ginny pero, no puedo aceptarte.

La pelirroja quedó completamente destrozada. Estaba convencida que estaba loco por ella pero se había equivocado. Hermione tenía razón: Harry quería el corazón de alguien más aparte de ellas. Bajó las escaleras lentamente y vio a Hermione, que también tenía la cabeza gacha por la tristeza.

-¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó la castaña.

Ginny tardó en responder.

-Creo... que somos dos.

En la habitación de Harry, los cinco discutían acerca de la propuesta de Ginny.

-¿Cómo pudiste negarte a eso? -decía Ron, algo molesto con Harry. Era sabido que él quería juntar a Ginny con Harry.

-Eres un tonto, Harry -añadió Neville.

-Es que es demasiado aguja -refunfuñó Harry.

-¿Y tú crees que ella te va a pescar? -preguntó Seamus.

-¿Quién? ¿Cho? -dijo Harry.

-Sí.

-Mmm... no lo sé. Es cosa de averiguar -dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.


	3. Señales de humo

**III**

**Señales de humo**

Era el día siguiente. Se respiraban aires distintos en el dormitorio de las chicas y de los chicos respectivamente. Mientras que Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean hablaban animadamente mientras se vestía para ir a desayunar, entre las chicas no había ese ánimo. En especial, Hermione y Ginny, quienes habían sido rechazadas por el mismo hombre. ¿Quién era esa chica misteriosa de la que Harry estaba enamorado? Las dudas las carcomían y no pensaban muy bien en lo que tenían que hacer ese día: a saber, una titánica tarea de Transformaciones, otra colosa de Pociones y una monumental de Encantamientos. Tareas superlativas, mentes poco dispuestas a trabajar y un desencanto general eran las causas de muchas malas notas en el colegio y ambas lo sabían muy bien.

Pero poco podían hacer para remediar la situación.

Sus autoestimas estaban por los suelos, sus dignidades hechas añicos y sus orgullos lastimados. De ser diferentes, pasaron a tener muchas cosas en común. Ambas estaban enamoradas del mismo hombre y el las había rechazado a las dos. Aquello fue un golpe devastador a sus escencias femeninas y trastornó sus conductas. Ya no se consideraban llamativas, atractivas, deseables para los chicos.

No sabían cuan profundo era el problema.

Una vez en el Gran Salón, ellas se sentaron juntas, como era usual, sin mirarse a las caras y comiendo cada una en su propio mundo particular.

Hermione no se sentía como si un cataclismo hubiera acontecido en su vida, sino más bien, desencantada. Hacia años que sentía que Harry era el príncipe azul que tanto buscaba ella. No tenía una cabeza como la de ella pero, si tenía un coraje impropio de incluso un Auror bien entrenado. Era capaz de enfrentarse a los peligros más impensables y sobrevivir porque Harry era un sobreviviente, probado a lo largo de seis años de pruebas y toda clase de situaciones. Pensaba que, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, era posible que algo sucediera. Se equivocó rotundamente, a pesar que era un hecho probado. Pero en los magos, la adrenalina y las hormonas funcionaban de manera muy distinta a la forma en que actuaban normalmente. Sabía cómo funcionaba la ingeniería del cuerpo humano pero, de saber a padecer, hay un camino muy largo y empinado.

Ginny en tanto, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué había pasado. Sabía que Harry la iba a aceptar porque ya lo había hecho una vez, el año pasado, después de un partido en el que él no participó por estar bajo castigo. Sabía además, que desde el año pasado, empezó a estar bajo la lupa de muchos chicos en Hogwarts y muy deseada por otros tantos. Por lo tanto, al padecer el rechazo de Harry, quien sabía si algún otro chico se iba a resistir a salir con ella. Aquel acto tan simple, hizo que sus pensamientos se desbocaran y fueran a parar a lo más recóndito de la irracionalidad. Ahora, estaba obsesionada por saber si los chicos la miraban, observando de reojo su entorno inmediato. Apenas ponía atención a su desayuno, que ya se estaba enfriando, empecinada en encontrar alguna respuesta a lo que sea que sucedió anoche, sin hallarla en ninguna cara, en ninguna pared ni en ninguna parte de su atormentada y nebulosa conciencia.

En ambos casos, sí existían cosas en común: el consabido hecho que habían sido rechazadas por el mismo hombre, sentían las mismas penas y buscaban los mismos consuelos. También estaban de común acuerdo en que no hallaban dónde encontrar un refugio a sus torturas pasionales. Ron era demasiado inmaduro para brindarles algún consuelo y, por extensión, la mayoría de los hombres no estaban a su altura. Harry era el único que había comprendido sus intenciones pero no se sentían con valor para volver a mirarlo a la cara con la misma confianza. Además, estaba la amante secreta que tenía y temían encontrarse cara a cara con ella. Tenían el presentimiento que su amor oculto no les iba a gustar nada.

Por último decidieron ocultar sus sentimientos y volver a ser lo que eran antes de las fatídicas declaraciones, aunque en sus corazones, sabían que ya no serían las mismas, después de todo el esfuerzo que suponía juntar fuerzas y valor para declararse a alguien que se volvió poco menos que un personaje de la farándula dentro de Hogwarts. Todas lo quería para él e ignoraban quien era la afortunada en haber logrado flechar el corazón del Niño-Que-Vivió.

Algo extraño ocurrió después del desayuno.

Hermione y Ginny seguían sin hablarse cuando caminaban juntas por el pasillo que llevaba a la clase de Transformaciones, donde ellas tenían que separarse. Fue un minúsculo comentario lo que desató todo.

-Hermione -dijo Ginny con algo de miedo.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia ella, mirándola con atención.

-¿No crees que estamos exagerando con esto de Harry?

Ella se sintió pasada a llevar.

-No, al menos no estoy exagerando -rugió Hermione. El hecho de saber que la declaración a Harry era algo sin importancia ofendió su sentido común, por lo que apuntó las baterías a su mejor amiga-. No creo que esté exagerando, después de estar seis años, SEIS AÑOS, enamorada del mismo hombre. Y seguro que tú sientes lo mismo.

-¿Yo? -Ginny sabía que era verdad pero no quiso mostrar señales de debilidad. Una chica deseada por la mitad de la población de hombres del colegio no se podía dar ese lujo, sino perdería su encanto-. Por favor, Hermione. Lo que yo sentía por Harry era más admiración que atracción o amor. Sólo cuando estaba en quinto, quise con él porque pensé que ya había esperado demasiado tiempo. Y tú nunca tuviste el valor para decirle lo que sentías.

-¿Y tú crees que es fácil decirle al amor de tu vida que lo deseas y que quieres ser su novia? -chilló la castaña, sobresaltando a Ginny-. Si para tí es faćil, entonces no sentías verdadero amor por Harry. Sólo querías aprovecharte de él para estar al lado de alguien famoso.

-¿Qué has dicho? -gritó Ginny, roja como una manzana Fuji.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes tan poco cerebro para registrar lo que te acabo de decir? -vociferó Hermione, por encima de la de su amiga, ahora potencial enemiga.

Ginny le pegó una bofetada en la cara, haciendo tambalear a Hermione y dejándole la mejilla izquierda roja y palpitante. La castaña, sintiéndose vulnerada por la fiera en la que se había converrtido su amiga, le devolvió el favor.

-Eres una hija de perra.

-Y tú una puta traicionera.

Hermione, con más energía de lo acostumbrada, se abalanzó sobre su amiga y la arrojó al suelo, golpeándola con furia. Ginny se estremecía a cada golpe de la castaña y no tenía margen para responder. Una fugaz ventana entre los puños de Hermione hizo que la pelirroja contraatacara e hiciera sangrar la nariz de la castaña. Ahora Ginny tenía de espaldas a Hermione, sujetada por los brazos y su cabello derramándose sobre el piso.

Cualquiera que viera lo que estaba sucediendo, pensaría que ambas eran unas lesbianas sadomasoquistas y no verían un intenso deseo de evitar un contacto físico más íntimo. Hermione sostenía la mirada de Ginny con furia, recriminando lo que estaba comenzando a aflorar dentro de ella, mientras que Ginny no podía adivinar qué le estaba pasando; porqué la tenía aprisionada de brazos y piernas y no la machacaba a golpes, por haber lastimado su orgullo y tergiversar sus verdaderos deseos hacia Harry. Así las encontró el siempre oportuno profesor Snape, experto en detectar fechorías dentro del castillo.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Con que jovencitas peleándose en medio de los pasillos? Es una razón más para quitar cien puntos a Gryffindor por tener conductas tan detestables en un alumno e imponerles un castigo de un mes, cada fin de semana. Tendrán que asear los baños de los chicos a fuerza de paños y lampazos, nada de magia. Ahora, ¡vayan a sus condenadas clases antes que las castigue por el resto de su enseñanza!

Hermione y Ginny, dirigiéndose auténticas miradas de odio, se separaron y cada una fueron a sus clases respectivas. Pero Ginny no olvidaría la expresión del rostro de Hermione cuando la tenía aprisionada entre sus manos y piernas.

Y Hermione tampoco.


	4. Primer encuentro

**IV**

**Primer encuentro**

El resto de la semana transcurrió en un constante humor de perros. Nadie en el colegio recordaba que Hermione y Ginny se llevaran tan mal como lo hacían ahora. Lo usual era que, siempre que se veían, salían juntas o charlaban en los terrenos o los desayunos y almuerzos. Pero ahora, se relacionaban de tal manera que cualquiera que las hubiera visto por primera vez, habría jurado que eran enemigas tan acérrimas una de la otra como lo eran Harry y Draco Malfoy. Cada vez que una se cruzaba con la otra, hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos en evitarse las miradas y, de paso, propinarle una buena tragada de tierra.

Harry se sentía culpable por la actitud de sus amigas: aunque era mera casualidad que hubiera rechazado a las dos en el mismo día por otra mujer que estaba seguro que se iba a convertir, ahora sí, en su novia, no dejaba de pensar que él había contribuido de alguna manera al mal humor mutuo que sentían ellas. Pero, tampoco hacía nada por remediar la desesperante situación, porque sabía que en asuntos de mujeres, un hombre tenía que estar, forzosamente, al margen. De lo contrario, sufriría las consecuencias de involucrarse en un torbellino revoltoso que era el despecho femenino. Era mejor mantenerse al margen.

Esa noche, Hermione y Ginny iban a tener su primer castigo en los baños de hombres. Después de cenar, ellas, con un evidente disgusto, abandonaron sus cenas y, sin hablarse, caminaron juntas fuera del Gran Salón.

Hermione tenía un indescifrable sentimiento de culpa. Aunque sabía que se habían peleado por una niñería, todavía no podía asimilar la idea que Ginny se hubiera tomado con tanta liviandad el hecho que ella estuviera enamorada de Harry. Era como faltarle el respeto. Aquí, según ella, se notaba la ventaja de ella por sobre Ginny: conocía mucho mejor a Harry y se había dado el tiempo de hacerlo, porque, para ser honesta, al contrario de lo que muchas chicas piensan, Harry era un chico con una historia muy interesante y demostraba no ser como los demás: engreídos y presuntuosos. Él era, por sobre todas las cosas, modesto y valiente, desinteresado, sin ningún tipo de interés por la fama o la riqueza. Esas eran las cosas que más le agradaban de él y tenía razones fundadas para querer ser su novia. Habría sido tan feliz...

En cambio, Ginny tenía otra perspectiva al respecto: Hermione podía ser muy conocedora de los aspectos sentimentales de Harry y haber vivido más cosas juntos pero, ella no sentía pasión alguna por él. Sólo podían ser amigos, nada más. Sólo ella tenía lo que Harry deseaba y eso ya probado estaba, con lo que había pasado en año anterior, cuando Harry la besó... a ella y no a Hermione, la que, según ella, tenía más probabilidades de ser su novia. No, la castaña estaba muy equivocada respecto a sus sentimientos para con Harry. Mortalmente equivocada.

Tales diferencias se hicieron tan manifiestas entre ellas que se molestaron la una con la otra, nuevamente.

-Tú no amas en verdad a Harry -le espetó Hermione a Ginny.

-¡No, eres tú la que no lo amas de verdad! -vociferó Ginny con la voz ronca.

Ambas tuvieron que callarse. El profesor Snape se encontraba de pie, delante de ellas, con una sonrisa evidente, dando a entender que las había pillado a punto de golpearse otra vez. Snape les señalo los baños de hombres, cuya característica que lo hacía especial era que no eran limpiados mientras nadie se liara a golpes dentro del colegio. La última vez que sucedió fue hace un año atrás, cuando Malfoy y Zabini se enzarzaron en un duelo que les acarreó el consabido mes de limpieza, propinado por la profesora McGonagall, ante el estupor y la rabia de Snape. Ahora, consideraba, más que una penitencia por su mal comportamiento, una dulce veganza. Hermione y Ginny entraron al baño y, una corriente de mal olor les dio bofetadas a ambas. Snape lanzó una risa macabra.

-Si no hacen el trabajo correctamente -dijo el profesor, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "correctamente"-, serán expulsadas del colegio. ¿Les quedó claro?

Ninguna contestó.

-_¿Les quedó claro?_

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza. Snape pareció conforme.

-Ahora ¡muévanse!

Y se retiró a su despacho.

Ahora, ambas estaban solas. A sus pies había lampazos y cubos con agua y algún que otro detergente. A regañadientes y maldiciendo la presencia de la otra, las dos comenazron su deprimente y sucia labor de limpiar los orinales y el suelo, que estaba completamente mojado y con un olor pestilente. Hermione trapeaba el suelo y Ginny los orinales. Según las instrucciones de Snape, los baños debían quedar perfectamente limpios para la última semana de trabajo y ellas deseaban que el trabajo fuera lo más breve posible.

Mientras Hermione pasaba un paño por una de las paredes, escuchó algo que la desconcertó. Parecían sollozos. Cuando se dio la vuelta, pudo ver a Ginny, que se había derrumbado sobre una pared y lloraba sin consuelo. Por momentos, la crueldad amenazó con dominarla pero, un elemental sentido de la prudencia hizo que ella se acercara a Ginny y preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, pasando por alto una semana para el olvido.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada -replicó Ginny entre lágrimas.

-Vamos cuéntame. No me voy a reír.

Ginny no dijo nada por momentos, momentos en que Hermione temio que volviera a comportarse como una fiera. Para alivio de la castaña, no lo hizo.

-Es que no entiendo cómo Harry no me aceptó. ¿Por qué, si sabía que él me quería?

Hermione no supo qué contestar por momentos, temiendo que su respuesta pudiera desencadenar una nueva arremetida en contra de ella. Sin embargo, encontró las palabras adecuadas.

-Tal vez Harry cambió de parecer. Recuerda que no lo viste en todas las vacaciones y pudo muy bien conocer a alguien más aparte de tí. Es obvio que no soy yo... -Hermione también comenzó a derramar lágrimas-, porque también se negó a estar conmigo. Como dijiste esa vez, somos dos.

-No existe consuelo para este dolor -dijo Ginny.

-Por primera vez, coincido contigo -añadió Hermione. Ella se arrodilló al lado de ella y la miró a sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas. El dolor era insoportable y sus corazones amenzaban con quebrarse. La pena se apoderó de Hermione, al ver a su amiga llorar y compartió su dolor en un abrazo. Al contrario de lo que muchos podrían pensar, Ginny era la más dolida por el rechazo y se aferró más a Hermione. Ella quería dejar que ella se desahogara sola y se prestó a soltarla, cuando sintió que una mano tocaba su pierna. Era la mano de su amiga, y eso la desconcerto, y la excitó un poco. Una caricia de esa naturaleza que normalmente provenía de un hombre, hizo que la castaña se estremeciera. Ginny continuó con sus caricias y subió un poco más la falda de su amiga, lo que hizo encender una pequeña antorcha dentro del pecho de Hermione. Aún sin comprender las intenciones de su amiga, Hermione la miró, creyendo que la iba a soltar en ese preciso momento, pero, ocurrió otra cosa.

Ginny se acercó a ella y la tomó por el cuello, separando sus manos de las piernas de ella. Y, dando una última mirada a Hermione, la besó.

Hermione no podía entender porqué ella estaba haciendo eso pero, había algo en esos labios que la cautivaban de una manera misteriosa, al igual que en la actitud que estaba mostrando ahora. Era extraño pero, era satisfactorio a la vez. Lentamente, como si fuera arrastrada por una corriente, se dejó llevar y correspondió al beso, tocando sus piernas, suaves y torneadas. La pasión estaba a punto fe ganarles la partida. Ginny había tomado ya los pechos de Hermione y trataba de arrancar la camisa cuando unos pasos velados se escucharon en el corredor. Arreglando sus vestidos, ambas continuaron con su limpieza, con un disimulado mal humor.

Por la puerta apareció Snape. Su rostro de alegría malvada había cambiado por uno de profunda contariedad. Ambas no supieron adivinar los pensamientos del profesor pero éste habló en tono perentorio.

-No las volveré a molestar con su trabajo. Volveré cuando sean las once, para avisarles que han terminado por hoy.

Y cerró la puerta.

Hermione y Ginny suspiraron de alivio. Pero no lograron disimular que Snape algo sabía acerca de la nueva pasión secreta entre ambas. Sabían que estaban jugando con fuego al sentir cosas la una por la otra pero, era extraño. Les nacía amarse. Ambas continuaron con su limpieza de los baños. Ya habría otra oportunidad para desatar su pasión y sus penas.


	5. Secretos de oriente

**V**

**Secretos de oriente**

Eran las diez de la mañana del día siguiente. A esa hora, era normal que todos los alumnos estuvieran ya en pie, pero dos de ellos todavía no separaban los párpados. Una razón era que eran alumnas, no alumnos, y la otra era que habían estado hasta altas horas de la noche, limpiando y fregando el baño de chicos. Aunque estuvieran separadas un piso una de la otra, Hermione y Ginny sentían que se hallaban muy cerca una de la otra.

Resultaba que ambas, después de terminar la primera ronda de limpieza, se fueron al baño de las chicas, en donde habían proseguido con su ritual prohibido de pasión. En ese momento, descubrieron que todavía no estaban preparadas para tener sexo entre ellas: resultaba que Hermione todavía se mostraba recelosa a la hora de tener contacto más íntimo con Ginny, quien estaba más traumatizada por el rechazo de Harry. El despecho que le inspiraba aquel hecho, unido a sus desbocadas emociones al tratarse de otros chicos, trató de buscar refugio en alguien que no fuera hombre, en alguien que estaba segura que la iba a entender. Pero no esperó que Hermione tuviera tantos prejuicios. Sí, es verdad, aquellas cosas se estaban desmoronando, pero lo hacían muy lentamente, como si quisiera medir las consecuencias de lo que les estaba pasando a las dos. Recordaba muy bien aquella plática, en el baño de las chicas.

Ambas se estaban besando de una manera más fogosa que durante su castigo y las dos se habían quitado las prendas superiores de ropa, sintiendo un contacto que ninguna de las dos había sentido alguna otra vez: el roce de una piel femenina con otra piel femenina. La pelirroja, deseosa de probar cosas nuevas, cosas que no podía sentir con ningún hombre en toda la Tierra, quiso continuar pero Hermione, quien era más práctica y objetiva en lo que se refería a relaciones, la pensó mejor y cortó toda tensión erótica entre ellas.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó Ginny, en un tono que hablaba muy a las claras que deseaba fervientemente a la castaña.

-Bueno, al menos no por ahora -se corrigió Hermione, viendo un atrevido gesto de Ginny para provocarla-. Nos estamos precipitando, Ginny, y no quiero que las cosas se salgan de control antes de tiempo. Tenemos que pensar en qué nos depara el futuro si seguimos juntas. Sabes que no podemos mantener un romance de esta naturaleza oculto por mucho tiempo sin que alguien con la boca demasiado grande para mantenerla cerrada, se atreva a delatarnos. Ya sabes que los profesores, en especial Snape, son muy prejuiciosos con este tipo de cosas.

-¿Con el lesbianismo?

-No digas esa palabra -la recriminó Hermione en un tono que no admitía réplicas-. Me acuerdo una vez cuando dos muchachos de Slytherin se enamoraron y a los tres días fueron expulsados del colegio por tener conductas inapropiadas para un alumno de Hogwarts. Muy bien puede pasarnos a nosotras. Y tú sabes lo conocidas que somos dentro del colegio.

-Y deseadas -añadió Ginny pícaramente.

-Eso sólo empeora las cosas -dijo Hermione con dureza-. Si no tenemos cuidado, nos echarán del colegio.

Fue en ese momento en que la pelirroja comprendió la realidad de aquellas personas que preferían a otras que fueran de su mismo género. ¿Por qué eran tan discriminadas aquellas personas? ¿Qué le han hecho a la Humanidad para merecer tal desprecio? En esos momentos, Ginny ya no pensaba como una mujer normal, sino que como una mujer que ama a las de su mismo sexo, e iba a defender con puños y palos aquella postura. Pensaba además, que los jóvenes tenían el poder de decidir si elegir al sexo opuesto o al mismo.

-Supongo que tienes razón -atinó a decir-. Si éste es el caso, ¿cómo vamos a amarnos si todo el colegio querrá seguir nuestros pasos?

-Es muy simple: la Sala Multipropósito -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa característica de las personas a las que se les ocurre una idea genial-. Sólo le tenemos que pedir que nos muestre una habitación donde podamos amarnos en paz y sin que nadie nos pueda ver.

-¡Qué bueno! -exclamó Ginny, dando un apretado abrazo a Hermione por tener de novia a un cerebro brillante-. No se me había ocurrido ni en un millón de años.

-Bueno. Creo que es hora de irnos.

Hermione y Ginny ya estaban despiertas y vestidas, aunque cada una trataba de desnudar a la otra con la mirada, tratando de adivinar lo que iban a ver si lograban llegar a la cama. Con rostros de profundo disimulo, salieron de la Sala Común y descendieron al Gran Salón, donde todos los alumnos se encontraban reunidos, devorando el desayuno. Las dos se unieron a Harry y a Ron, quienes comían en un rincón apartado de la mesa de Gryffindor. Al verlas, ambos se iluminaron, pues se hallaban tan aburridos al no tener cosas para contar, aunque eso pudiera deberse a que ambos querían ocultar algo. Lo que no sabían era que ellas también ocultaban cosas, pero era sabido por todos que las mujeres son mejores para disimular que los hombres (Somos malos actores y no sabemos mentir)

-Hola Hermione. Hola Ginny -saludaron ambos a la vez. Las dos habían perdido el miedo de hablar con ellos, a causa de lo de anoche, la discusión y la determinante conclusión que habían llegado.

-Hola chicos -saludaron ambas a su vez-. ¿Tienen algo para contar?

-No. Por eso es que estamos tan aburridos -dijo Harry, algo nervioso-. Y parece que nadie tiene historias tampoco.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron y ambas le sonrieron maliciosamente.

-¿No es demasiado obvio que estás ocultando algo, Harry? -preguntó Hermione con sus labios curvándose en un rictus de malicia-. Estás nervioso. Miras para todos lados, menos a mí, con quien estás hablando. ¿Estabas pensando, por casualidad, en tu nueva novia?

Ginny, por pura intuición, miró hacia las mesas adyacentes y pudo ver que una chica de pelo oscuro, largo y lacio y con claros rasgos orientales le hacía guiños y saludos a Harry. La pelirroja le hizo un gesto furtivo a Hermione y ella miró a su amigo con picardía.

-Creo que ya sé cual es tu nueva novia.

-Yo no tengo ninguna nueva novia -estalló Harry, pretendiendo estar enojado pero, la verdad, era que estaba ruborizado. Hermione hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y, mediante otro gesto furtivo hacia Ginny, la invitó a que se sentara con ellos.

Había algo que ninguno de los cuatro sabían.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, rodeada de una guardia pretoriana de amigas, Cho Chang no hacía gestos ni saludos a quien Hermione creía que estaba saludando. De hecho, no estaba ni remotamente interesada en Harry, sobre todo, después de lo que pasó cuando ella estaba en sexto año. Era curioso que todavía se hallara en el colegio, asistiendo a clases, cuando debió haber salido de Hogwarts el año pasado. La verdad era que en su último año (y más difícil) había reprobado todas las asignaturas, lo que le produjo una profunda depresión. En esos momentos, estaba saliendo con varios chicos, pues sus amigas, a las que los chicos de su casa llamaban "la guardia pretoriana", la incitaban a mantener citas con varios muchachos a la vez, alegando que era la única forma de deshacerse del "Síndrome Diggory". Sin embargo, eso la desconcentró de sus principales obligaciones y botó el año por la ventana. Desilusionada y trsite, entró en una crisis depresiva que parecía haber sanado misteriosamente cuando alguien le ayudó con una tarea.

Después de haber desayunado, Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Ron ascendieron por las escaleras del vestíbulo y vieron pasar furtivamente a la misteriosa ¿novia? de Harry, en dirección a su Sala Común. A la distancia, se pudo escuchar que le faltaban unos materiales para la clase de Pociones que tenía en menos de diez minutos.

Si ellos supieran la verdad...

Una vez que Cho estuvo en el dormitorio de las chicas, sacó algo de debajo de su cama. Parecía un cuadro pequeño que contenía un dibujo, un dibujo muy bien hecho de una mujer cuyo rostro era bellísimo y estaba completamente desnuda. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, la oriental se tendió sobre la cama y jaló su falda hacia arriba, sosteniendo el cuadro con una mano y con la otra... sólo se puede decir que, lo que sea que estaba haciendo con su otra mano, hacía que ella gimiera de placer. En la esquina inferior derecha del cuado había una nota, como una firma pero que era, en realidad, una dedicatoria. Decía así...

_De Xaero, para Hermione Granger_


	6. Intentando estar a solas

**VI**

**Intentando estar a solas**

El profesor Flitwick estaba entregando las calificaciones de los trabajos de Encantamientos cuando Hermione y Ginny se quedaron mudas de aprensión. Tanto tiempo gastaban en mirarse la una a la otra que apenas pusieron esfuerzos en hacer sus tareas. Ya pasaron por una vergüenza gorda cuando Snape, con una sonrisa más burlona de lo usual, le entregó un rotundo cero a Hermione, lo cual derivó en unas incontenibles lágrimas, potenciando las risas de los de Slytherin, en especial, de Draco Malfoy. La castaña tuvo que aguantar noventa angustiosos minutos con la cabeza gacha y todas las miradas de los de la casa de Voldemort acribillándole sin respiro. Ginny había pasado por algo similar pero, a diferencia de Hermione, la pelirroja se tragó toda las burlas, haciendo sentir incómodos a sus contrapartes de la serpiente.

Pero eso no quitaba la ansiedad de ambas por saber las calificaciones del más bondadoso (y pequeño) profesor Flitwick. Harry y Ron miraban a ambas chicas no con aprensión, sino con curiosidad: desde hace unos días que se veían más juntas, más apegadas la una a la otra. Parecían sentir las mismas cosas, compartir las mismas angustias y dolores. Harry al menos lo encontraba extraño. Sabía que Hermione y Ginny eran amigas cercanas, pero jamás pensó en lo unidas que eran en ese momento. Había algo más que ellas no deseaban revelar: ¿tenía que ver con el hecho que no había aceptado ser novio de ninguna de las dos? Era muy posible pero, creyó, justa y en un alarde de buen juicio, que no debía meterse en sus asuntos por la sencilla razón que Ginny no se metía en los que existían entre él y Hermione. En cambio, Ron era más curioso en lo que respecta a aquellas dos chicas. Primero, porque Ginny era su hermana menor, y todos sabemos lo sobreprotector que era Ron con ella, y segundo, por el cada vez más obvio interés ¿sentimental? que había entre él y Hermione.

Ninguno de los cuatro se imaginaba lo que les deparaba el destino.

Las calificaciones que acababa de entregar el profesor de Encantamientos parecieron quitar la ansiedad de muchos de los estudiantes. Harry había obtenido califación máxima por su buen dominio teórico y práctico de los encantamientos, al igual que Ron (no sin la inestimable ayuda de su amigo moreno) Hermione y Ginny suspiraron de alivio al ver que no tenían tan malas notas pero eso no quitó que se enojaran la una con la otra. Si Harry y Ron supieran el motivo de aquella pelea, sólo uno de ellos las habría comprendido. El profesor Flitwick, después de su cometido, dejó salir a los alumnos, como diez minutos antes que terminara la clase. Harry y Ron se encontraban en el corredor, mirando a Hermione y Ginny que discutían frente a ellos.

—¿Qué tal si…?

—No, Ron. Dejémoslas solas. —Harry se fue en dirección a las escaleras, para ir a la Sala Común a terminar su tarea de Transformaciones—. Deberías hacer lo mismo —añadió él a la distancia.

Ron no le hizo caso y se acercó a Hermione y a Ginny, quienes parecieron reconciliarse, a juzgar por la forma en que se miraban. Ellas, cuando notaron la presencia del pelirrojo, se molestaron mucho, Ron no sabía por qué.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ginny con voz peligrosa.

—Quiero saber qué demonios les pasa.

—Es algo entre nosotras —dijo a su vez Hermione, quie parecía más molesta que Ginny, tal vez por el hecho que Ron la venía molestando desde principios de su último año escolar. Y, para ser justos: lo que Ron llamaba "coqueteo cortés", para Hermione era una molestia eterna. Y todos saben que Ron es muy inmaduro para ese tipo de cosas.

—Vamos, chicas, ¿por qué no puedo saber?

—Harry estaba contigo —observó Ginny—. ¿Dónde se fue?

—A hacer un trabajo de Transformaciones.

—Bueno, al menos Harry tiene más sentido común que tú, Ron —opinó Hermione mordazmente—. Vamos Ginny. Tenemos que terminar la tarea de Transformaciones.

Ambas dejaron a Ron solo y con las ganas de saber qué tramaban ellas o qué les estaba sucediendo. Porque su intuición le decía que algo les había pasado e iba a averiguar, por todos los medios, qué era eso. Mientras, Ron fue por el mismo camino que tomaron Hermione, Ginny y Harry con el fin de terminar sus tareas.

-------O-------

Era ya la noche y Harry y Ron ya tenían lista la tarea de Transformaciones. El moreno tenía una sola intención: ir a la cama a pegar una muy merecida pestañada. Pero Ron, con la curiosidad minándole la moral, abordó una vez a Hermione y a Ginny, quienes todavía hacían la tarea de Transformaciones pero que les faltaban unas pocas líneas. Tal vez por eso se vieron tan molestas con la interrupción de Ron.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Una tarea, por si no te has dado cuenta —respondió Hermione, haciendo un amago de bofetada a Ron. Pero eso no hizo más que echar más leña al fuego. Normalmente no se comportaba así con él, ni menos cuando su amiga Ginny estaba presente.

—A mi no me parece que estén haciendo sólo tareas.

—¿Podrías dejar de entrometerte? —replicó Ginny, roja como un tomate—. ¿Qué no ves que estamos tratando de terminar esta tarea para descansar un poco? Ahora, piérdete o te aplicamos un encantamiento petrificador.

Ron, sabiendo de lo que era capaz su "hermanita menor", se retiró a descansar, pensando que ellas, podrían no estar ocultando algo. Simplemente eran buenas amigas.

En el momento en que completaron las últimas líneas de su informe, Hermione y Ginny escondieron el rollo de pergamino debajo del sillón disimuladamente.

—¿Te parece si me acompañas al baño? —preguntó Hermione.

—Claro.

Para cualquiera que estuviera presente, aquella escueta conversación sonaría de lo más casual pero, en efecto, ellas ocultaban un motivo secreto detrás de esto. Ambas salieron por el orificio del retrato pero, en lugar de ir al baño de chicas, se dirigieron al séptimo piso, en donde se encontraba la Sala Multipropósito. Se pararon frente a ella y, naturalmente, no había nada. Sin embargo, Hermione y Ginny se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Ambos pensaron en un lugar donde su amor podía permanecer secreto y pudieran dar rienda suelta a sus más locas pasiones.

Una puerta se dibujó en medio de la pared y Hermione tocó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

Se trataba de un lugar con un silencio apacible, un silencio que les brindaba una seguridad a toda prueba. La habitación estaba bien decorada, como si fuera la suite matrimonial de un hotel cinco estrellas. La cama era adoselada, como ocurría en las que había en sus dormitorios pero, en este caso, el dosel era blanco y transparente, dando una sensación muy romántica. La luz de la luna se filtraba por las cortinas, formando rayos con el suelo alfombrado. Todo estaba pensado para una noche inolvidable, colmando los deseos de ambas mujeres. Hermione y Ginny pusieron un pie en la habitación, y los sonidos clásicos del castillo dejaron de escucharse. Daba la impresión que estuvieran en medio de un jardín prohibido y alejado del mundo. Ginny cerró la puerta detrás de ella y, de inmediato, se sintieron inmersas en un mundo mágico dentro de un mundo mágico.

—Es increíble

Hermione tomó por la cintura a Ginny suavemente.

—Lo será más después —dijo, tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la cama, frente a la cual se pararon. Ginny tomó por la cabeza a Hermione y ella, a su vez, enmarañó el cabello de la pelirroja.

—¿Estás consciente que ésta es nuestra primera vez? —le preguntó Hermione, mirando a la pelirroja con un deseo inconmensurable.

—Bueno, estamos solas y nos amamos. —Ginny envolvió a medias la cintura de Hermione con su pierna derecha—. Me siento halagada de que mi primera vez sea con una mujer. Ya estoy harta de los hombres.

—Entonces —dijo Hermione, agitando su pelo en señal de apasionamiento—. ¿qué esperamos?


	7. Apasionadas

**VII**

**Apasionadas**

No habia nada a que esperar. Muy lentamente, como si ambas quisieran disfrutar el momento que apenas comenzaba a gestarse en ellas, Hermione redujo distancias, acercando su boca a la de su ¿amiga? Ayer habían perdido aquel calificativo. Ahora eran, lisa y llanamente, amantes.

-Espera un momento. -Ginny sentía algo que no cuadraba-. Yo quiero tomar la iniciativa. Quiero experimentar ser quien esté encima.

-Habrá una segunda vez -dijo Hermione, en tono condescendientemente sensual-. Y podrás satisfacer todos tus deseos. Pero ahora, déjame a mí tomar la iniciativa. No creo que sea gran cosa. Nos podemos ir turnando.

-Está bien -accedió Ginny. De todas maneras, entre mujeres da igual.

Después del corto diálogo no hubo lugar para las palabras. Rápidamente, Hermione acercó su boca a la misma distancia que estaba cuando su pelirroja amante la interrumpió. Para qué decir que ambas estaban muy vestidas en ese momento. Cuando la boca de Hermione tocó la de Ginny, todo se precipitó, como los cantos rodados de un derrumbe. El sólo contacto de sus labios fue suficiente para quemar los cuerpos de las dos. Ninguna de ellas podía imaginarse cuan placentero era besar a otra mujer, además de estar solas en una habitación que nadie podía violar, que nadie podía encontrar, como una isla en medio del océano, rodeada de bruma. El contacto fogoso de sus labios indujo a todo lo que sucedió después. Abrazadas en una sola, Hermione se separó -con dificultad- de la boca de su amante y la rodeó, sus manos recorriendo el contorno de su cintura, como si fuera una columna. Tomándola por detrás y del cuello, la jaló suavemente hacia atrás y la hizo sentarse sobre la cama.

Aquello era nuevo. Hermione, de rodillas sobre la cama, tomó el suéter por el borde inferior y jaló hacia arriba, con una intención muy concreta: quitársela. Ginny, sabiendo que su amiga quería hacerla suya, se sometió, elevando los brazos, facilitando la faena. Sin poder resistirse a la tentación, Hermione se apretó contra ella, tomando por detrás los pechos de ella, y Ginny tomó y revolvió el pelo de la castaña, elevando para ello los brazos, faciltando lo que haría Hermione después: quitarle la camisa. Olvidándose por completo de los botones, levantó la blanca prenda, acariciando el vientre de la pelirroja y hundiendo sus manos por debajo de la falda. Ginny lanzó un gemido ahogado, a medida que trataba de desembarazarse de su camisa, desabotonándola y, con la ayuda de Hermione, se deshizo de ella completamente. La pelirroja se recostó sobre los brazos de la castaña y, con uno de sus brazos, abrazó el cuello de la misma y se lanzó al ataque de sus labios una vez más. Esta vez, echaron mano a sus lenguas, que se entrelazaban, quemándose e incendiándose en aquel fuego que todavía estaba lejos de extinguirse. Sus cabellos se mezclaron, al igual que sus miradas cuando rozaron sus labios uno contra el otro, produciendo una agradable fricción. Con rapidez y sutileza, Hermione le quitó el sostén y los pechos de Ginny cayeron por su propio peso. Tal vez sea un dato superfluo pero, Hermione nunca había tenido noticia de lo grandes que eran los pechos de la pelirroja, tal vez por el apretado sostén que usaba. Aprovechó la situación y, sosteniéndola con sus piernas, como si Ginny fuera a ser ofrecida en sacrificio, Hermione besó su cuello, sus susodichos senos, su vientre y hundió una vez más la mano por debajo de la falda, hurgando y jugueteando, lo que provocaba en Ginny un irrefrenable deseo de arquear la espalda y el cuello, con tal de contener de alguna manera semejante delicia.

Hermione retiró sus piernas de la espalda de la pelirroja, cosa que se tumbara sobre la cama y el dosel, semitransparente, cubrió el lecho de pasión de las dos, como encerrándolas en un mágico mundo en donde nadie las podía observar ni hacer ninguna observación ácida al respecto. Se colocó encima de las piernas de Ginny y, arqueando el pecho, comenzó a desabotonarse lentamente la camisa, excitando aún más a la extasiada Ginny, revelando el rojo sostén con encaje que usaba la castaña, como si aquella prenda fuera a confundirse sutilmente con su cabello, que le caía en amplias ondas sobre su pecho. Cuando dio cuenta del último botón, ella se quitó la camisa, apartándola de su nido erótico y meciendo su cabeza de manera que su cabello se desplazara hacia atrás. Luego, con otro de sus sutiles movimientos, el sensual y provocativo sostén que usaba ya no cubrió sus pechos por un periodo apreciable de tiempo. No eran tan grandes como los de Ginny pero, armonizaban muy bien con el resto de su cuerpo, perfectamente torneado. La pelirroja, apoyándose en sus brazos, se levantó y Hermione recibió su boca una vez más en la de ella. La castaña recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny una vez más y, tomando la falda por el borde superior, la acomodó un poco y después trató de jalarla hacia abajo. Pero las anchas caderas de la pelirroja le hicieron las cosas difíciles, por lo que tuvo que aflojar un poco la prenda para que pudiera salir, junto con lo que restaba de su ropa interior. Al fin, Ginny estaba desnuda y Hermione pudo ver en su totalidad la geografía de su anatomía: su piel blanca, la cintura estrecha y las caderas anchas le daban un cuerpo de botella; y sus grandes pechos junto a sus piernas le condecían una voluptuosidad de la que Hermione -y por extensión todos los demás- no tenía noticia alguna. Ginny se puso de rodillas frente a Hermione y deslizó sus manos por su silueta hasta llegar a la falda de la castaña. Esta vez, no hubo tanta dificultad para dejar de lado toda vestimenta y quedar ambas como Dios las trajo al mundo.

No podía haber un contraste más apreciado en ambos físicos. Hermione tenía un cuerpo muy bien moldeado, como si fuera diseñada por algún software divino. Toda su fisonomía estaba hecha para los equilibrios, todo muy bien proporcionado, a diferencia de Ginny, que optaba por la abundancia -ligera- en todas sus partes. Si bien, había un contraste, no era tan pronunciado como pudiera parecer. La pelirroja era un poco más robusta que Hermione pero seguía casi la misma proporción pero su cintura era más estrecha y caderas más anchas. Tal vez, aquellas diferencias gatillaron lo que pasó después.

Ambas, con la piel al aire se abrazaron una vez más y una boca recibió gustosa a la otra, envolviéndose en un fuego del que ya no era posible escapar. La luz de la luna se filtraba por las cortinas y a través del dosel, dibujando siluetas plateadas en los cuerpos de ambas y, separadas por una ínfima distancia, se hablaron entre tanto incendio y sutil desenfreno.

-Amor mío, hazme tuya, satisface todos tus deseos conmigo.

A lo que Hermione correspondió.

-Con gusto, corazón.

Y ya no hubo más palabras. Ginny, apoyándose con los brazos sobre la cama, se recostó lentamente sobre la cama, estirando los brazos, como diciendo que su cuerpo no era prohibido para ella. Hermione, enardecida y excitada, depositó fuego en los labios de la pelirroja y lo hizo en su cuello, en su vientre plano como una llanura sin hierba, y descendió más. Ginny no esperó el estímulo y se convulsionó y se estremeció como nunca en su vida. Tanto que sus manos se independizaron de su cerebro y se masajeó sus grandes pechos, estimulándose y pasando su lengua por sus labios, totalmente fuera de sí, temblando de placer y su piel se erizó. Luego, ella gritó. Hermione seguía con su ritual prohibido de placer, haciendo que su amante gritara, cada vez más deseperada y excitada.

-¡Quiero más! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dame más!

Y, por supuesto, Hermione le dio más. Pasó su lengua por la parte superior de sus piernas, haciéndole cosquillas y volvió a sobrecogerla con otra dosis de delicia extrema que hizo que Ginny se apretara violentamente sus pechos y arqueara el cuello.

-¡Oh, amor mío! ¡Así! ¡Sí! ¡Dios mío!

Y Ginny comenzó a botar monosílabos por su boca a medida que Hermione la hacía convulsionarse con más fuerza y la tomaba por la cintura y la jalaba hacia ella. Ginny ya no pudo más. Lanzó un grito tan fuerte que pudo haber despertado a todo el castillo pero, obviamente, al encontrarse en la Sala Multipropósito, nadie podía tener noticia. Era como si un chorro de agua caliente circulara por todas las arterias y venas de su cuerpo, sobrecogiéndola. Mientras respiraba agitadamente en un esfuerzo por recobrar el aire y el sentido, Hermione se acercó a ella y le dio otro beso en su boca. Pero esta vez, el sabor de su labios era distinto, adictivo, irresistible y completamente excitante. Después de aquel largo beso, Hermione se tumbó al lado de ella, con la luz de la luna silueteando sus cuerpos y bañándolos en plata. Se miraban intensamente, admirándose la una a la otra, satisfechas por lo entregado y dado aquella noche.

-Eres maravillosa Hermione -le dijo Ginny, respirando hondo.

-Para ser nuestra primera vez, no estuvo mal. -Hermione se corrigió mentalmente. "Fue fantástico". Después de tocarse de vez en cuando, recorriéndose mutuamente, ambas fueron cayendo presas del sueño y, pasada la medianoche, Hermione y Ginny, con el dulce recuerdo de haber hecho el amor juntas, se quedaron dormidas.


	8. De noche por los pasillos

**VIII**

**De noche por los pasillos**

Nadie paseaba por el pasillo en el que se encontraba la Sala Multipropósito. Una puerta invisible se abrió y dos mujeres salieron de ella. Podría decirse que eran mujeres completamente normales y que se encontraban allá a causa de algún entrenamiento pero, esas mujeres, no eran cualquieras. No, eran totalmente distintas a todas las chicas del colegio. No eran de aquellas que amaban a los hombres; se amaban entre ellas con una pasión superior a todo lo conocido. Ambas mujeres caminaron sin ninguna contemplación ni segundas miradas por el pasillo.

Hermione y Ginny se asaeteaban de vez en cuando con libidinosas miradas, miradas ardientes que deseaban resucitar aquel fuego que se había producido dentro de la sala. Sin embargo, la prudencia hacia repentinos y poco prolongados actos de presencia en medio de la salvaje mentalidad de las dos mujeres. Hermione miraba a Ginny con curiosidad, de arriba abajo, como si hubiera algo en el cuerpo de la pelirroja que hubiera cambiado. Y, de hecho, sí lo había hecho.

Resultaba que Ginny había tomado una poción que había hecho ella misma y que servía para modificar ligeramente una parte de su cuerpo en específico. Era obvio pensar que había tomado aquella poción para engrandecer sus pechos. Ahora que el efecto había expirado, ya no tenía el busto tan prominente. En un arranque de lasciva curiosidad, Hermione acorraló a su amante en una pared y le desabotonó la camisa parcialmente y bajó un poco su sostén para descubrir que ella también era un alarde de proporcionalidad. Ginny, sintiendo que quedaba algo de combustible por quemar, puso una pierna por la cintura de ella y Hermione, queriendo continuar con el juego, tomó la pierna, deslizando la falda junto con su mano y besando su cuello. La pelirroja hacía agitar su cabello para impregnar de jazmín los cabellos de Hermione. Ella hizo lo mismo para dejar una marca de clavel en el rojo apasionado de Ginny. Querían hacerlo otra vez, con el peligro de ser descubiertas actuando como un poderoso afrodisiaco, se besaron una vez más, jugando con fuego, con miel y con licores intangibles que las hacían sentirse animalmente excitadas, como hienas celosas. Batían sus cabellos y besaban sus cuerpos… no, no besaban. Devoraban sus cuerpos como caníbales de la pasión y de las sensaciones aumentadas producto del erotismo que había despertado en ellas, producto del despecho y de la pena por ser rechazadas. Sus orgullos femeninos lastimados y sus innegables atractivos físicos conspiraron para enzarzarlas en una relación carente de amor pero, con el roce de sus cuerpos sacando chispas e incendiando su relación¿quién necesitaba al amor? Era como una especie de venganza por el sufrimiento a causa de la doble negativa de Harry.

Hermione dejó de acorralar a Ginny pero, la tomó de la mano y ambas corrieron por los pasillos, riéndose a carcajadas y burlándose de todo y de todos. Los rayos de la luna se filtraban por los ventanales, a veces silueteando las figuras de ambas mujeres como ángeles de fuego y plata, corriendo por los pasillos, sin miedo a que alguien las pille. Su "amor" les impedía tener miedo, o dicho de mejor manera, suprimido por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

Mientras descendían por las escaleras, una luz amarilla interrumpió sus pasos. Caminando con cautela, se aproximaron a la luz y… resultaba que Filch, el celador, estaba haciendo guardia en ese sector del castillo. Al ser descubiertas, el horrible celador se puso en guardia y después, soltó una amarga risa.

—Vaya, vaya…, vaya. Con que dos estudiantes fuera de sus camas ¿eh? Las llevaré junto con Severus para que él decida qué hacer con ustedes…

Filch no pudo articular más palabras. Hermione y Ginny se estaban besando otra vez, como desafiando al viejo celador. Él había visto de todo pero, aquella noche, vio algo nuevo, algo que nunca se había visto en el colegio. Mientras ellas entrelazaban sus lenguas y se subían las faldas, revelando las ropas interiores, Filch se quedó con la boca abierta y los párpados al límite, parado en medio de la escalera mientras Hermione y Ginny se apasionaban otra vez. Cuando creyeron que era suficiente, ambas se separaron, se abrazaron por la cintura y pasaron por el lado de la estatua en la que se había convertido el celador. Mientras caminaban, las muy agraciadas se levantaron la falda y se dieron mutuas nalgadas, dejando más paralizado al pobre Filch. Tardaría semanas en recuperarse de la impresión.

Hermione y Ginny caminaban por los pasillos, tomándose el pelo, riéndose y besándose, como si estuvieran borrachas. En efecto, lo estaban, pero de pasión. Querían más y más. Esto del amor entre mujeres era de lo más maravilloso… cuando se estaba a solas. Y en ese momento, ni un alma se atravesaba en su camino. Debieron pensar em ese momento que las cosas parecían darse con demasiada fluidez. Mientras paseaban por un pasillo extenso, estando las puertas cerradas y la luna iluminándolas, como bendiciéndolas. En otro arranque, más potente, de pasión, Ginny se recostó contra la fría piedra y se arrancó la camisa, sin importarle los botones, y Hermione… idem. Con los sostenes, lo mismo. Estaban a pechos descubiertos y volvieron a encenderse, a arder en las brasas, a besarse y devorarse entre ellas, a solas, en medio de un pasillo, con el peligro de ser descubiertas excitándolas y atreviéndose a más. La pelirroja se sentó sobre las piernas de Hermione, quien se sentó a la turca y recibió a Ginny en sus brazos, probando y devorando sus pechos verdaderos. Ginny exhalaba y daba gemidos agudos, sintiendo la excitación y el placer inundándolas. Se miraron una vez más; sus ojos traspasaron sus corazones, haciéndolas estremecer. Aunque no podían saberlo, esto era el preludio de algo más grande que iba a pasar entre ellas en un tiempo más, cuando las desgracias caigan sobre ambas.

—Te amo, Hermione.

—Yo también, Ginny.

Y con un suspiro mutuo, volvieron a unir sus labios, más dulcemente que en las veces precedentes. Sus brazos se rodearon y sintieron el calor de la una y la otra, olvidadas de todos sus problemas. Tal vez ese sea el problema con los hombres: todo lo racionalizan y no se dejan llevar por su intuición e instintos. Los hombres son unos insensibles, excepción hecha del comprensivo Harry. Tal vez era el único hombre que era capaz de estar en sintonía con sus sentimientos. ¿Y si lo involucraban en sus juegos eróticos¿Si le contaban acerca de su condición de lesbianas? No, era muy peligroso que un hombre tan sensible como Harry supiera de su romance. No, decidieron mantenerlo en el más absoluto y riguroso secreto, como sólo las mujeres saben ocultar las cosas. Después de ponerse en pie, se relajaron un poco y cogieron sus cosas, llevándolas al hombro. Los sostenes se notaban a leguas, por lo llamativos de sus diseños y colores, pero no se inmutaron. Subieron hasta encontrar el retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien se puso muy seria al ver a Hermione y Ginny desnudas de la cintura para arriba. Sin embargo, ellas, a coro, pronunciaron la contraseña para entrar y la señora no tuvo más alternativa que cederles el paso. Ellas entraron y, sin más preámbulos, caminaron hacia la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas pero, alguien, desde las sombras les dirigió la palabra, visibilemente sorprendido.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Ellas se miraron, desconcertadas y asustadas. Era Ron, quien se había permanecido despierto todo ese rato, buscando una explicación a la extraña forma de actuar de ambas. Señaló sus pechos descubiertos. Inmediatamente, la implacable máquina de desinformación femenina entró en acción.

—Sólo nos tomamos una ducha —dijo Hermione.

—¿Y tres horas se tomaron en bañarse?

Ahora fue Ginny quien tomó las riendas.

—¿No sabes lo concienzudas que somos las mujeres con nuestro aseo?

Ron se quedó sin habla. Otra vez había quedado en ridículo ante mujeres. Ellas son las máximas chantajistas, mentirosas consumadas y observadoras de lujo. Además, con esa poderosa intuición de la cual disponían, no era de extrañar que las mujeres fueran una raza aparte, seres superiores que los hombres debían de admirar. Y con la boca abierta de Ron, ambas sonriendo para ellas, subieron a sus dormitorios para tomar un merecido descanso.

* * *

**Nota: **Por favor, no piensen que, porque pienso que las mujeres son seres superiores, vayan a pensar que soy mujer. No, soy HOMBRE y admiro y respeto mucho a las mujeres. Eso es todo. 


	9. Presentimientos

**IX**

**Presentimientos**

A laz diez de la mañana de un día soleado, todos despertaron a un lunes que se anticipaba pesado a causa de una inesperada remesa de tareas que prometía una compra masiva de pociones analgésicas. A ver: Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Historia de la Magia (¡puag!) … no era necesario continuar. Y nadie sabía acerca de lo que había pasado aquella noche en la Sala Multipropósito, nadie quería saber porque los alumnos estaban demasiados atareados para molestarse en averiguar lo sucedido. Bueno, algo sabían pero no tenían idea de los pormenores, de los protagonistas y de los hechos. Sólo sabían que algo extraño había pasado y lo asociaban con fenómenos paranormales o alguna cosa por el estilo. Para dos mujeres, las elucubraciones de los demás las divertían.

Hermione y Ginny sólo tenían un problema: no podían hacer pública su relación por la sencilla razón que nadie se lo tragaría a menos que se lo demostraran. Y eso, sería una catástrofe de la que no escaparían incólumes. Por lo menos las expulsarían del colegio. Por esta y otras razones, sólo podían fingir que eran amigas y que no pasaba nada entre ellas. Pero a veces, cuando nadie las miraba, se entretenían en mirarse y recordar la ardiente noche en donde hicieron más que el amor. Era un lastre tratar de resistirse a aquel deseo volcánico de arrancarse las ropas y besarse, amarse, quemarse. En el desayuno, mientras comían, discutían acerca de la forma en que tenían que sobrellevar su relación. Era una maldición pero una dulce, una exquisita y seductora maldición.

—Tendríamos que encontrarnos en las noches, para limpiar los baños —sugirió Ginny, con un montón de pan tostado en la boca.

—Pero todavía está sucio —arguyó Hermione, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué importa eso?

—Bueno, podríamos hacerlo en un lugar limpio.

—¿Hacer qué? —inquirió una conocida y molesta voz. Era Ron.

—Apoyar nuestros pies para no ensuciarnos —dijo Ginny mordazmente.

Ron fue incisivo.

—¿Por qué están más tiempo juntas?

—Somos amigas —repondió Hermione esta vez, lanzando a Ron una mirada homicida—. Y muy unidas.

Ron puso cara de súplica.

—Por favor. No le voy a decir a nadie en qué andan.

—Ah, vamos Ron. Eres un deslenguado —le reprochó Ginny. Preferimos contarle cosas a Harry antes que a ti.

Ron trató de encontrar respuesta, sin hallarla. Sin saber qué decir, el pelirrojo se fue, murmurando cosas como "esas chicas son misteriosas" o "hablan siempre en clave". Hermione y Ginny disfrutaban burlarse de Ron, siempre tan impertinente. Si seguía hurgando en el asunto, iba terminar descubriéndolas pero, ¿las delataría? Pensándolo bien, podían incorporar al pelirrojo en el juego. Así, viendo en sueños en las cosas que deseaban hacerle al pobre Ron, pasó volando el desayuno y no se dieron cuenta cuando subían al aula de Encantamientos.

Como el profesor Flitwick iba a hacer repaso de lo aprendido durante el año, Hermione se sentó en la parte más alejada del frente de la sala. Ginny no la acompañó como era de costumbre. Además, los Gryffindor estaban en esa ocasión con los azules de Ravenclaw. Eso explicaba un poco la ausencia de la pelirroja en su mismo lado. Estaba hablando con su otra amiga, Luna Lovegood. ¿Serán lesbianas también?, se preguntó Hermione sonriendo para sí. Era dudosa la pregunta. Luna no parecía tener inclinación sexual por las mujeres. Pero no podía decirse lo mismo de otra Ravenclaw que estaba sentada justo delante de ella. El pelo negro largo y brillante era inconfundible. Miraba una foto móvil de una mujer de cabello castaño, igual a Hermione, a ella misma. Lo más impactante era que ella estaba desnuda.

_Dios mío. También es lesbiana._

Una de las últimas personas que se podía pensar que tenía inclinaciones homosexuales era la ultrapopular Cho Chang. Puesto que tenía una enorme cantidad de amigas y la mayoría de ellas eran agraciadas, lo suficientemente atractivas para llamar su atención, no se explicaba porqué ella misma era el blanco de sus emociones. Mejor se concentraba en lo que repasaba Flitwtick, porque no había obtenido buena nota en la tarea pasada y deseaba mejorar su rendimiento. Para desgracia de ella, la oriental miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la vista de su fantasía más grande.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Hermione con voz agría.

—Te estoy mirando a ti.

—Será mejor que te voltees. Flitwick está dando repaso.

—Eso no me importa.

Hermione trató de ignorar a Cho prestando atención al profesor pero, no había caso. La oriental era como una bomba lapa: no se despegaba de su objetivo por ningún motivo o circunstancia. La única forma de sacársela de encima era golpeándola pero, eso llamaría mucho la atención. Se le ocurrió una idea, pensando que la clase podía jugarle a favor y matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Flitwick repasaba el encantamiento repulsor para cosas animadas. Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó a la oriental, pronunciando las palabras con claridad y haciendo un movimiento perfecto. Cho salió volando por el aire y cayó delante del profesor Flitwick, quien observó por segundos a Hermione. Luego, prorrumpió en aplausos.

—Miren todos, la señorita Granger lo logró. Hizo el encantamiento para repeler humanos. Y yo pensaba que no lo tenía dominado a la perfección dada su nota. —El diminuto profesor chillaba y daba saltitos en el aire—. Como premio, puede irse de la clase porque, obviamente, no necesita repaso.

Hermione, sonriéndo pícaramente, se levantó de su pupitre y abandonó la sala resueltamente y guardando su varita en uno de sus bolsillos. Se había deshecho de Cho y era más que seguro que le iban a corregir la nota por aquella demostración. Sin embargo, se detuvo en medio del pasillo, cruzada por una sensación extraña, como si pudiera ver la realidad y sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo. Sentía que su relación con Ginny tenía mucho que ver en lo que pasaba por su mente. Intempestivamente, apareció la oriental en sus pensamientos y arruinó toda la visión. Pues aquella visión era de ambas sosteniendo una hermosa relación, combinando sabiamente la amistad, el compañerismo y la pasión. Todo se oscureció por un cabello negro y brillante que, como un telón, privó a Hermione de aquella visión. Entonces, tuvo un extraño presentimiento, de hecho, dos: tuvo la sensación que, de alguna u otra manera, iba a ser feliz con Ginny; segundo, que Cho era una amenaza seria a su relación y que tenía que cuidarse las espaldas. La oriental gozaba de una belleza que no debía subestimarse y que, si no tenía cuidado, podía terminar en sus brazos… y sabía que su lugar estaba con Ginny. Eso era una de las pocas cosas ciertas en su corazón. Ya tuvo esa sensación una vez, esa noche, mientras regresaban a la Sala Común, como si el fuego que las envolvía menguara un poco y se convirtiera en una cálida brasa. Decididamente era otro presentimiento que le decía que Ginny era su verdadero amor.

El tiempo le daría la razón a todas sus sensaciones.

Cuando recobró pleno sentido de la realidad, se dio cuenta que había una persona delante de ella. Era Snape. Hermione no entendía qué hacía él en ese lugar.

—Le voy a advertir algo, señorita Granger. —El execrable profesor acercó su ganchuda nariz a sólo un palmo de distancia de la cara de la castaña—. La he estado observando y creo oler algo que pasa entre usted y la señorita Weasley. No parecen como simplemente amigas, ¿o me equivoco? Bueno, no importa lo que pienses. Si descubro que ustedes son amantes, las voy a echar a patadas del colegio sin ninguna contemplación. ¿Me ha oido con claridad?

Hermione asintió por puro compromiso. Aunque su rostro reflejara una decisión inquebrantable, por dentro sintió que su alma se agrietaba. ¿Cómo demonios Snape podía captar al vuelo tantas cosas? Nada se le escapaba. El profesor, al ver que su interlocutora no tenía nada que decir, se retiró con el ya conocido fru-fru de su túnica negra como un pozo. Hermione se quedó de pie en medio del mismo lugar en que se había tenido aquellos presentimientos y decidió que tenía que contárselos a Ginny. Después de todo, no creía posible que, si comenzaron a ser amantes, entonces dejaron de ser amigas. _Las relaciones entre mujeres no son sólo sexo_ se dijo ella, sonriendo y contenta por su decisión.

Descendiendo por las escaleras, aprovechó la libertad de no estar en clases para comer algo que le subiera los ánimos después de la advertencia de Snape. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de admitir que era descorazonador el hecho que en el colegio no se permitieran las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. _Relaciones homosexuales_ se corrigió Hermione, pensando que había que llamar a las cosas por su nombre y no buscar subterfugios para suavizar las cosas. Era demasiado común en el mundo.

Había poca gente en el Gran Salón, debido a la hora, en la que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en clases… y todavía faltaba media hora para que Ginny saliera de la sala. No debía mostrarse demasiado ansiosa porque los demás, en especial aquellos condenados Slytherin con Malfoy a la cabeza, que estarían contentos con saber que ella era lesbiana. Más razones para condenar a la ya denigrada castaña y más razones para alegrarse, porque sabían que los infractores a las normas y disposiciones del colegio, y más importante, el flagrante atentado contra el decoro que representaba una amor homosexual.

Hermione tomó un vaso con jugo de calabaza, jugando con el temprano almuerzo, revolviendo la crema de espárragos para ver si se enfriaba más rápido. El reloj conspiraba contra su entereza emocional y los demás comenzaban a voltear sus vistas hacia ella. Después de todo, faltaban ahora quince minutos para la salida de Ginny de sus clases. Para su sorpresa, alguien conocido bajaba las escaleras. Era Harry, quien se guardaba la varita y se dirigió adonde estaba ella con pasos tranquilos.

—¿Qué tal? —dijo él, comenzando la conversación.

—No me siento muy bien.

—¿Por qué?

Ella miró hacia otro lado. Harry, que la conocía mejor que nadie, supo que algo le había pasado, algo que no quería contar por ser algo muy incendiario. Sin embargo, él, comnprensivo como era, la animó a que le contara sus problemas.

—Bueno… Harry.

Él la miró, instándola a que dejara ir todo lo que le aproblemaba.

—Tengo algo muy importante que contarte…

**Nota: **¡Volví! La verdad es que me lo tenía figurado pero, creo que podré continuar después de todo. Es que pasan tantas cosas que a veces no me decido qué hacer. No me resultó el trabajo y entre este capítulo y el anterior, he estado escribiendo mi novela propia y creo que la he terminado. Ojalá esto signifique que podré terminar todas mis obras inconclusas.

Con cariño... Gilrasir.


	10. Por iniciativa

**X**

**Por iniciativa**

Harry no sabía qué decir.

Hermione le había contado a su amigo que ella y Ginny eran lesbianas, que habían descubierto sus verdaderas orientaciones sexuales. Sin embargo, Harry tenía objeciones que hacer, no por prejuicioso sino por saber que había algo que no cuadraba.

—¿Y no podrá ser que están despechadas por mi culpa?

—Antes era por eso, créeme. —Hermione encontraba sensata la observación de Harry por lo que no le recriminó nada—. Pero después que hicimos el amor, nos dimos cuenta que no éramos simples mujeres despechadas, sino que sentíamos algo más, algo parecido a lo que sentimos las mujeres por los hombres pero, por otra mujer. No lo entenderías.

—Por supuesto que no lo entiendo —admitió Harry humildemente—. Así como tampoco entiendo que tú, Hermione, te enamoraras de tu mejor amiga. Pero creo que si es lo mejor para ti, entonces no hay razón para que tenga que detenerte en tu relación. Pero, te quiero dar un consejo: la mayoría de las personas no son como yo. Si se enteran de esto, las tratarán de enterrar y discriminar y me apenaría mucho tener que verlas escapando una y otra vez de los magos prejuiciosos, viviendo en las sombras sin ser felices ni libres en su relación. Así que, por favr, sean discretas con lo que llevan entre ustedes. Tienes mi voto de silencio: no permitiré que su secreto salga a la luz.

—Gracias, Harry. —Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento. Sin embargo, recordó algo que su amigo debía saber.

—Harry. Tienes que saber algo más.

—¿Qué? ¿Que Cho también es lesbiana?

Hermione quedó muda.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Te sirve de algo que yo conozca a Xaero?

Su amiga castaña volvió a quedar muda. Luego, habló con voz entrecortada.

—Fue ese chico tan hermoso que me cautivó en sexto año. Sentía una atracción animal por ese hombre y dejé que me dibujara desnuda. Fue uno de mis momentos más apasionados y pensé que después me haría el amor pero, cuando abrí los ojos, ya 

se había ido y nunca más lo volví a ver. Era la primera vez que veía a ese chico en Hogwarts. Lástima. Era el chico más hermoso que conocí en mi vida.

—Yo también me enamoré de ese chico —dijo Harry.

Hermione se quedó muda otra vez.

—Es porque Xaero no era hombre sino una chica. Juré mantener en secreto su identidad. Lo único que puedo comentarte era que usó poción multijugos para adquirir la apariencia de un chico, para que pensaras que era, en efecto, un hombre.

—¿Y porqué una mujer querrá dibujarme desnuda, camuflada bajo la apariencia de un hombre?

—Podría ser mero arte. Pero ese no es el problema. Cho obtuvo de alguna manera aquel dibujo pero ni me preguntes qué hace con él. La verdad es que preferiría no saberlo.

Hermione supo que Harry no tenía más que decir por lo que se levantó de su silla.

—Recuerda mi consejo.

Ella le sonrió y se fue en dirección a su clase de Transformaciones, donde seguramente Ginny la estaba esperando.

-------O-------

En la noche del dia siguiente, Hermione y Ginny tenían que cumplir con su segunda semana de castigo en los baños de los chicos. En un alarde de eficiencia, ya habían limpiado las paredes y parte del piso brillaba como nuevo. Sólo faltaban los retretes, los lavabos y parte del piso, que todavía lucía mugriento y descuidado.

Sin embargo, limpiar era la mitad del plan.

Pero esta vez, el juego sería más suave, no tan lascivo como la otra vez, ahora que el despecho ya estaba evacuando las mentes de ambas. Aunque les era difícil contenerse, trapeaban el piso y metían las manos en los apestosos retretes como si aquella fuera una labor rutinaria para ellas.

—Los chicos nunca van a aprender a orinar —observó Ginny a medida que pasaba un paño por la pared interior de una taza de baño. Olía como los mil demonios. Hermione pasaba por algo similar, cuando tuvo que pasar el trapo por una pared perdida de algo que no quiso saber qué era.

—Esto cuesta —gruñó la castaña—. No sé quien tendrá sus minutos felices en el baño pero me está haciendo el trabajo complicado.

—Sácalo con esto. —Ginny le tiró una botella llena de un gel verde que se usaba para lavar platos—. Esto puede quitar cualquier mancha.

—Gracias.

Limpiaron la mitad de los cubículos y las dos terceras partes del piso en una hora y media, lo que les dejaba como dos horas para envolverse en pasión. Ahora que el ambiente estaba un poco más higiénico, no tenían miedo de contagiarse con algún mal de chicos.

—Menos mal que traje esto —dijo Ginny, tendiendo sobre el suelo una toalla rosada, gigante, que las podía separar del frío piso del baño. Hermione aseguró la puerta con alguna cosa alargada y metálica para que nadie pudiera entrar mientras ellas hacían su otro trabajo.

—¿Ves? Te dije que habría una segunda vez.

Ginny sabía exactamente lo que significaba aquella sentencia y se emocionó mucho. Ahora ella era la que iba a tomar la iniciativa en el sexo y eso la traía muy emocionada… y excitada. Además, Snape podía llegar en cualquier momento y encontrar la puerta cerrada, lo que acarrearía graves sospechas por parte del profesor de Pociones acerca de la condición de ambas. Aquello las asustaba pero, como sucedió la semana pasada, la adrenalina era un poderoso afrodisiaco, el peligro de ser descubiertas las animaba a apasionarse más. Lo sé, suena contradictorio pero eso es lo que sucede cuando el peligro se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, literalmente.

En ese momento, no usaban el uniforme del colegio, sino que vestían ropas más sutiles, más comunes para no llamar tanto la atención de los chicos que las observaban juntas. Ginny temblaba de la emoción de ser la que tome la iniciativa, la que esté encima de Hermione, la que iba a hacer sentir cosas a la castaña, ya que todavía no lo sentía. Era una delicia extrema, como el sexo con un hombre pero distinto e igual de excitante. Quería que Hermione lo sintiera, deseaba que estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones en materia de sensaciones. Vaya que iba a tomar la iniciativa.

Hermione y Ginny se encontraban de rodillas sobre la toalla, que tenía el tamaño de una sábana de cama de dos plazas, 

tomándose por la cintura y besándose lentamente. Sé que todavía suena chocante ver a dos mujeres que eran buenas amigas, besándose en la boca, listas para… ¡tener sexo!, sobre todo cuando aquellas dos mujeres eran Hermione y Ginny, pero eso era lo que estaba pasando en esos precisos momentos. Ya Ginny desabotonaba los jeans de su ¿amiga? Hace una semana que ya no eran meras amigas, vale la pena recordarlo. Hermione hacía lo propio con la camiseta de Ginny, ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, como hablándole con el cuerpo, recordándole que ahora ella iba a ser la sometida. Ginny hizo un además con la mano para que Hermione se levantara y pudiera quitar de una vez aquella apretada prenda. La castaña se quedó de pie mientras la pelirroja pasaba sus labios por las piernas de Hermione, acariciando y besando sus sedosas extremidades, a medida que la que estaba siendo tocada en esos instantes, se quitó la medianamente ajustada sudadera roja que usaba y la arrojó a un lado, cuidando que no cayera en el lado sucio.

Ginny, apasionada como nunca, le quitó las pantaletas a Hermione y las tiró para que no estorbaran. Hermione, adivinando lo que deseaba su pelirroja amante se recostó sobre la toalla y se quedó de espaldas al suelo, lista para recibir algo esperado y desconocido. Era como estar a las puertas de otra dimensión. Ginny recorrió su cuerpo desde la boca hasta su vientre, levantando un poco la camiseta de Hermione.

Sobrevino lo esperado.

La castaña nunca creyó que aquel placer existiera pero ahora, que lo estaba sintiendo en toda su dimensión y realidad, alejó los imposibles de su mente. Era algo que deseaba pero que no veía con claridad pero, entre la excitación y la pasión, perdida en un laberinto de rosas bajo un cielo plateado y un sol dorado, se quiso aferrar a esa intensa pero efímera sensación de volar, de llegar al cielo mientra se dejaba tocar por aquella mujer que en un tiempo que ella ignoraba, en un momento demasiado distante para cogerlo con la memoria, era su amiga. Sin embargo, ya no era aquella sensación libidinosa que era antes, aquella volcanica explosión de la que fue testigo de excepción, aquella llamarada que envolvía a su amante. No, era un fuego que calentaba, no quemaba, no ardía descontroladamente como un incendio; era un fuego que hacía sentir a ambas en un ambiente como de primavera, como el de un cuadro colgado en una pared al calor de las brasas en un día de invierno.

Ginny también disfrutaba de una forma más apacible lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Antes de su relación con Hermione, veía las relaciones homosexuales como algo sin sentido, como si fueran incapaces de sentir lo que un hombre y una mujer sentían cuando hacían el amor pero, aquella sensación de tener todas sus piezas en su lugar, de sentirse completa y liviana, de flotar en un mar de espuma y olores fragantes, trascendía incluso el mismo género. No era como lo pintaban las películas eróticas muggles, que servían sólo para vender el sexo a las masas. El amor entre mujeres era perfectamente posible, una realidad a la que la sociedad estaba poco acostumbrada y, por lo mismo, discriminada. Era fantástico amar a una mujer, porque no caían en los tópicos en los que siempre caían los hombres, eran amantes más confiables y fieles y no tenían porqué chocar a causa de sus iguales personalidades. Era fantástico porque podían apasionarse de la misma manera en que lo hacían con un hombre pero con una dulzura que cada vez se perdía más en el género opuesto. Era como encontrar a Harry en una mujer, el único hombre que había conocido que era sensible y atento a sus emociones.

Cuando todo terminó, fue como si salieran del mismo paraíso. Su acto de amor había transformado un baño a medio limpiar en un Edén personal. Ambas desnudas sobre la toalla que las separaba del piso, se tocaban y se besaban de vez en cuando, con un pensamiento mucho más mundano: vestirse para que nadie advirtiera algo raro. Lo hicieron con parsimonía, para no sentirse apresuradas y agitadas en caso que alguien osara entrar al baño de los chicos. Dos segundos después de terminar de vestirse, Hermione arrancó la barra de metal que bloqueaba la puerta y la depositó en el mismo lugar en donde la encontró, justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y aparecía el profesor Snape, acompañado de su fantasmagórica presencia.

—Veo que lo están haciendo bien —dijo, enarcando una ceja—. Creo que para la tercera semana estará listo para usarse. Luego, ya veré en qué puedo usarlas en su última semana de castigo.

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron de pie.

—¿Qué esperan? Lárgense de aquí antes que les prolongue el castigo un mes más.

Regocijadas, ambas abandonaron su lugar de trabajo, que al mismo tiempo fue su nido de amor y se fueron a la Sala Común, 

mirándose con dulzura, con unas miradas que nadie podía adivinar, descifrar ni entender. En ese momento entendieron una cosa, trascendente y lapidaria.

Ahora sí que eran amantes.

**Nota:** Para qué recordar que soy hombre, porque me han confundido con una mujer muchas veces. Quiero explicitar que no escribí esto para ver a las relaciones homosexuales como prohibidas o pecaminosas, sino como algo real que está pasando y, lo que deseo transmitir es simplemente "no a la discriminación". Sólo eso.

Trataré de ponerme las pilas porque estoy trabajando en caminos y no es mucho lo que puedo escribir, pero haré un esfuerzo.

Con cariño.

Gilrasir.


	11. Tentativas

**XI**

**Tentativas**

La semana siguiente fue un periodo agitado.

Y no sólo por el montón de exámenes y pruebas que les hacían a los alumnos durante sus estudios, sino por el hecho que Hermione y Ginny pasaron el susto de sus vidas.

Vayamos por partes.

El martes de esa misma semana, Hermione y Ginny habían acordado juntarse para estudiar. Resultaba que la pelirroja tenía algunos problemas para dominar los hechizos no verbales y su ¿amiga? (¿es necesario decir que ya eran más que amigas?) le venía como anillo al dedo para superar aquel escollo. Sin embargo, una inocente reunión de alumnas estaba a punto de convertirse en una autética realización de sus más negras pesadillas.

Ayer, es decir, lunes, Ron había encontrado a Ginny peleándose con una chica de Slytherin que parecía compartir todos los dogmas de Draco Malfoy. Era tal su aversión a los Weasleys que nunca usaba ropa de color rojo si podía evitarlo, ni siquiera la ropa interior, de la que nadie se percata. El punto era que el paquidérmico instinto protector de Ron saltó como un interruptor y se abalanzó sobre su hermana menor para protegerla de aquel insano abordaje. Desde ese entonces, Ron no ha parado de vigilar a Ginny por si alguna patuda inconsciente la acosara otra vez. Esto, lejos de ser un alivio, supuso una innecesaria sobrecarga para la pobre pelirroja, arguyendo que podía defenderse sola y que no necesitaba a un "entrometido cara de luna", en palabras textuales de Ginny.

Sin embargo, el hecho de tener a alguien tan cercana como lo era Hermione, suponía una ventaja estratégica de la que carecía su hermano mayor. Si bien Ron también acosaba de vez en cuando a Hermione para ver si caía en sus redes, no era tan aguja como lo era con su hermana menor, dados los acontecimientos. Si supiera que Hermione había caído bajo las redes de su hermana…

Ese martes, Hermione se las había arreglado para concertar el lugar en donde estudiarían y dejado claro, de común acuerdo con Ginny, que se comportarían como dos chicas normales, como dos amigas comunes y corrientes, nada más. El hecho fue que la idea de 

la cita académica llegó, de alguna manera, a oídos de Ron y ahora realizaba algo así como una labor de patrulleo por todo el castillo en su afán por proteger a su hermana de los insidiosos que trataban de molestarla. Sin embargo, no tenía ni la menor pista de dónde pretendía reunirse con Hermione, por lo que su búsqueda, hasta el momento, estaba siendo de lo más infructuosa. Pero eso no era más un obstáculo para un hombre obsesionado con saber que hacían realmente ambas chicas.

En tanto, Hermione y Ginny ya se habían encontrado en aquel lugar, en donde sabía que no la iban a molestar. Y era tan simple que resultaba, cuando menos, sorprendente.

—Así que ya sabes —le decía Hermione a su amante—. Las soluciones más simples muchas veces son las más efectivas.

—Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?

En el dormitorio de las chicas, aprovechando que todas las demás estaban afuera por alguna casualidad, ambas chicas apartaron las camas para crear un espacio aceptable para practicar los encantamientos que tanto le costaban a Ginny.

—Tienes que lanzar un hechizo sin decir las palabras mágicas.

—Dime otra cosita —le recriminó Ginny en broma.

—Sólo debes recitar la palabra en tu mente. Recuerda que el movimiento de varita es sólo la mitad de la historia. Las palabras es la otra mitad. Así, sólo tienes que hacer el movimiento mientras dices la palabra en tu mente, pero con tu mente interna, no con la que piensas normalmente. Sería muy fácil si lo hicieras con tu neocortex.

—¿Qué es el neocortex? —preguntó Ginny con profundo desconcierto.

—Olvídalo. Es conocimiento muggle.

Ginny quedó con los brazos en jarras.

—Bueno, si realmente quieres saberlo… el neocortex es la parte racional de tu mente, con la que tú y yo pensamos y resolvemos problemas. Es la parte más nueva de nuestro cerebro por lo que todavía no es capaz de ejercer pleno control sobre nuestra mente emocional e instintiva, las que usamos cuando hacemos el amor. Es por eso que no podemos parar cuando nos encendemos en pasión, porque nuestra mente racional no puede controlar ni medir los poderosos impulsos de nuestras mentes más internas.



Ginny se quedó muda. Después de unos segundos habló.

—Eres impresionante.

—Volvamos al estudio —pidió Hermione—. Usa tus mentes internas para decir el encantamiento.

—Pero dijiste que teníamos escaso control de ellas.

—Sólo cuando los estímulos que potencian aquellas mentes son muy fuertes. En momentos como éste, no es tán difícil. Sólo imagínate que estás diciendo el hechizo. Imagínatelo. La imaginación es como un puente entre tu razón y tus emociones. Úsala.

Ginny se quedó en silencio y se relejó para escuchar su lado creativo, imaginativo, mientras que en otro lado del colegio, alguien maldecía en público a causa de su frustración. Ron ya no sabía qué hacer. Había buscado por todo el colegio… menos en el único lugar en donde no podía entrar: el dormitorio de las chicas. Estaba noventa y nueve por ciento seguro que se encontraban allí ambas chicas. Lo difícil, por no decir imposible, era ingresar a ese lugar. Tenía que tener una clase de emisario para espiarlas y saber de una vez por todas en que andaban ellas.

Parecía que ellas se saldrían con la suya después de todo.

Desanimado, se sentó en una banca y suspiró de impotencia. Fue cuando Harry pasó por su lado y se sentó junto a él. Se extrañó de verlo tan desesperado e impotente.

—¿Por qué estás tan apagado?

Ron desvió la vista de los ojos verdes de su amigo.

—Mira, no puedes estar pendiente de Ginny todo el tiempo. Ya sabes de sobra que es más capaz de defenderse por si misma que tú. Lo que pasa es que no quieres admitirlo, no quieres sentirte inferior a alguien, y sobre todo, si es una mujer que es menor que tú.

—No es eso. —Ron volvió a mirar a Harry—. Es que ellas, ya sabes, Hermione y Ginny, se están comportando de forma muy rara. Están demasiado unidas, no es lo normal. Vamos, Harry. ¿No te da curiosidad saber en qué andan?

—No. —Harry estaba comenzando a molestarse. No quería que nadie, ni menos Ron, supieran que Hermione y Ginny eran lesbianas—. Mira, es mejor que las dejes en paz. Si tienen algo más entre manos, es asunto exclusivo de ellas. No te metas más en el lodo. Te lo digo como amigo.



Ron quedó mudo unos momentos. Luego…

—Está bien.

Harry le tomó el hombro y le sonrió antes de marcharse. Ron estuvo a punto de convencerse que su mejor amigo tal vez llevaba razón. Habría sido así, si no hubiera pasado otra persona por su lado. Y era alguien plenamente consciente de su odisea.

—¿Cómo va tu búsqueda? —le dijo una chica de rasgos orientales visibles a leguas.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también lo sabes?

—Es fácil saberlo. Yo también he visto que Hermione y Ginny se comportan de una forma un tanto rara. Lo puedo oler a distancia. —La chica en cuestión hizo una pausa—. ¿Te gustaría saber un secreto?

Ron se sintió un poco excitado por el tono confidencial de su interlocutora.

—Yo soy lesbiana.

El pelirrojo enrojeció tanto que sus pecas se hicieron prácticamente invisibles. Una mujer como ella, como la que tenía enfrente no podía bajo ningún motivo, ser lesbiana, una chica tan popular.

—Además —agregó Cho Chang, con el mismo tono confidencial—, sé cuando dos mujeres se aman y, creo que Hermione y Ginny son algo más que amigas. Eso explicaría el extraño proceder de ambas y el hecho que traten de esconderse del resto del mundo.

Ron todavía era incapaz de recuperarse de la impresión.

—Si quieres saber qué traman ellas, yo te puedo ayudar. Piénsalo. Si sacas a la luz su relación, lo más probable es que las expulsen del colegio pero, si lo mantenemos en secreto, ambos ganaremos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tú quieres proteger a Ginny, ¿verdad?

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, si es verdad que Hermione y tu hermanita son amantes, significa que la castaña está arrastrando a Ginny a un pozo sin fondo. Si realmente te importa, tenemos que separarlas de alguna manera.

—¿Y tú que vas a ganar? —le preguntó Ron.



—¿Tú qué crees?

Ron pensó que si Cho quería que Ginny estuviera al margen de una relación peligrosa, por descarte, tenía que querer a Hermione de alguna manera. ¿Deseaba seducirla para que fuera su amante? En principio parecía una buena idea pero, al pensarlo mejor, pudo discernir que él también deseaba a Hermione.

—Pero a mí también me gusta Hermione.

Cho esperó la respuesta.

—Pero podemos compartirla juntos, ¿no crees? Así podrás tener dos chicas al mismo tiempo. Formaremos un trío.

—¿Un trío?

—Disfrutarás más. Piénsalo.

Ron no la pensó dos veces. Tener dos mujeres era mejor que tener una por lo que la conclusión era inevitable.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—¿Sabes dónde están?

—Supongo que en el dormitorio de las chicas.

—Bien, necesito algo para pasar desapercibida.

Ron la pensó poco. Cegado por el eventual placer que podría recibir de dos mujeres, lanzó una respuesta automática.

—Podrías usar la capa de Harry para hacerte invisible.

Cho aplaudió la idea de Ron. Como impulsados por una satánica fuerza, ambos se lanzaron a la carrera para ingresar a la Sala Común. Cuando estuvieron delante de la Dama Gorda, ésta los miró con ojos inquisitivos al ver a la Ravenclaw al lado de Ron.

—_Status quo_

Como a regañadientes, la señora del retrato les dio la pasada y Ron subió las escaleras, hacia el dormitorio de los chicos y revolvió entre las cosas de Harry, olvidado de la amistad que había entre ambos, y encontró la capa para volverse invisible. Como una exhalación, como temiendo ser descubierto, Ron bajó las escaleras y le tendió la capa a Cho.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de las chicas, Hermione y Ginny se divertían como nunca en sus vidas. La pelirroja lanzaba hechizos no verbales como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Se lanzaban almohadas con las varitas y ambas se reían a carcajadas, como si se encontraran arriba de una montaña rusa emocional.

—¡Nunca lo había pasado tan bien! —gritaba Ginny.



—¡Yo tampoco! —exclamó a su vez Hermione.

Y siguieron con su juego divertido, sin saber que en la entrada del dormitorio, una chica observaba pacientemente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hermione y Ginny seguían tirándose almohadas mientras se acercaban cada vez más y se envolvieron en un medio abrazo, mirándose con dulzura.

_No era mentira_ pensó Cho, relamiéndose de gusto, mientras veía a ambas chicas acercarse cada vez más.

—Dijimos que nada de encenderse —puntualizó Ginny, con una media sonrisa.

—Es que mi neocortex está siendo secuestrado —respondió Hermione, acariciando el pelo de Ginny y rozando su nariz con la de ella. Ginny no opuso resitencia y se dejó besar, dejando que el fuego no pasara de ser unas cuantas brasas a medio apagar. Se separaron con lentitud, como temiendo que se pudieran encender otra vez, puesto que no era lo que deseaban.

—¿Y bien? ¿Sigues con problemas con los hechizos no verbales?

—En absoluto.

—Bueno. —Hermione le dio una caricia juguetona en su espalda—. Entonces será mejor que vayamos a almorzar. Me siento famélica.

—Y yo había olvidado la comida. Es que lo pasamos tan bien…

Cho, que se encontraba en la entrada al dormitorio se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y se sentó al lado de Ron, cuidando de no hablar para que Hermione y Ginny, que bajaban también, no sospecharan de algo raro. En el momento en que ellas salieron por el orificio del retrato, la oriental se sacó la capa y se la tendió a Ron para que la dejara en donde estaba. Cuando volvió, ambos salieron de la Sala Común para compartir impresiones.

—Bien. Creo que es hora de desvelarte la verdad de lo que encierran Hermione y Ginny.

—¿Qué viste?

—La confirmación de todas nuestras sospechas.

Ron abrió la boca sin pronunciar sonido. Su hermana, su querida hermana menor era lesbiana y, lo que era peor, estaba enamorada de la mujer que él deseaba.

—¿Y bien?



Ron pensó un poco antes de emitir una conclusión lapidaria y que afectaría de manera drástica a la relación de sus amigos más cercanos.

—Esto tiene que terminar.


	12. Más tentativas

**XII**

**Más tentativas**

Hermione y Ginny comían como si hace años que no probaran bocado, pero no perdían la educación bajo ninguna circunstancia. Lo lógico era que trataran de pasar lo más desapercibidas posible. Ambas ignoraban que los engranajes de una maquinaria siniestra ya estaban en marcha y bien engrasados.

En el patio del castillo, Ron pensaba en la mejor manera de separar a Hermione y a Ginny y matar a otro pajaro de un solo tiro: deseaba que su hermana estuviera a salvo de lo que él llamaba "malas influencias" y además, que Hermione fuera suya. ¿Qué podía hacer para lograr ambos objetivos sin ningún esfuerzo? La respuesta vino de quien se encontraba a su lado, comiendo un panecillo con crema batida. Su pelo negro ondeaba levemente a la brisa del mediodía.

—¿Y si hubiera una forma de hacerle creer a Hermione que Ginny la está engañando? —sugirió Cho Chang, a quien se le ocurrían buenas ideas pero que nunca hallaba la forma de llevarlas a cabo.

Fue Ron quien encendió la lamparita.

—¿Sabes hacer poción multijugos?

La oriental también sintió que sus ideas echaban a volar.

—¡Es una magnífica idea! He oído que Snape guarda poción multijugos en su despacho. Lo malo es entrar allí.

—Tienes razón.

Y volvieron al principio. Aquella estrategia parecía brillante pero la astucia de Snape lo echaba todo a perder. Seguramente tendría un montón de medidas de seguridad para que no le robaran cosas de su despacho. Ambos conspiradores se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, calentándose la cabeza por hallar alguna forma de deshacer aquella unión tan, digamos, desatrosa para ellos. Fue cuando sus objetivos pasaron por delante de Ron, ambas mostrándose como si siempre hubieran sido amigas. Iban hablando de su próxima clase con Snape, que iba a ser dentro de media hora. Parecían entusiasmadas, aun a pesar de lo desagradable que llegaba a ser el profesor que dictaba Pociones.

—... y creo que estarán listas para hoy —comentaba Ginny tranquilamente—. No creo que den problemas.

—Ni se te ocurra usarlas para metamorfosear —le decía Hermione en tono pícaro—. Mira que mucho sufrimos en segundo para lograr hacerla y ver que tramaba ese Malfoy con eso de la Cámara...

Ron sintió que la lamparita volvía a encenderse.

—¡Eso es!

Ambas chicas lo oyeron y se dieron la media vuelta para observar al pelirrojo. Se sorprendieron de la compañía que lo aislaba de la soledad.

—Oye Ron —dijo Hermione, sonriendo sarcásticamente—. ¿Desde cuando que Cho es tu amiga? ¿Desde que te contó que era lesbiana?

Ron sintió que sus orejas enrojecían.

—Eso ya lo sabía, para tu información.

—Sí, como quieras. —Hermione le lanzó una mirada homicida—. ¿Qué planeas, Ron? ¿Hacer de proxeneta para que tu amiguita tenga romances de una noche?

—¡Cierra la boca!

—Dime eso cuando esta boquita —se señaló los labios con un dedo—, sea tuya. En caso contrario, no te metas. —Y ambas continuaron su camino, murmurando molestaciones para Ron, quien ya hervía como una tetera.

—Relájate —lo tranquilizó Cho en un gesto que denotaba la falta de importancia de la pequeña discusión—. ¿Cuál era tu magnífica idea?

Ron dejó que sus orejas volvieran a su color normal.

—Es que Ginny está haciendo poción multijugos en las clases con Snape. Si ingresamos en la sala con la capa para hacerse invisible y robamos algo de poción mientras nadie se percata, podríamos lograr nuestros objetivos.

—Es una buena idea.

—Tú róbale un poco de pelo a Ginny y yo consigo el brebaje. Juntémonos dentro de una hora a partir de este momento. Las clases comienzan en media hora. Debería bastar.

En eso quedaron. Puesto que Cho tenía clases junto con Hermione dentro de unas dos horas, les iban a sobrar sólo unos instates para concretar el plan. A partir de lo demás, Cho sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que todo saliera a pedir de boca. Solo necesitaba la presencia de Harry y un poco de persuasión para que todo funcionara como ella lo deseaba. Caminó hasta la entrada a las mazmorras y se quedó de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada, como si no tuviera nada que esconder, mientras los primeros alumnos entraban por su lado. En el preciso instante en que Hermione y Ginny caminaban por el pasillo, la oriental se enfrentó a ellas, pasó por el lado de le pelirroja y le tironeó el cabello intempestivamente, tanto que no tuvo tiempo para lanzarle una imprecación.

—¿Qué diablos? —Ginny estaba desconcertada—. Para ser lesbiana, es un poco violenta.

—No le hagas caso, Ginny —la tranquilizó Hermione—. Esa tonta está loca de remate. Menos mal que Harry se dio cuenta a tiempo de la verdad. —Ella se separó de la pelirroja—. Nos vemos a la salida.

—Está bien.

A la distancia, Cho reía para si misma. Tenía unos cuantos cabellos rojizos para echarlos a la poción. Ahora tenía que esperar a Ron, quien ya debería estar dentro de la sala, camuflado con la capa de Harry.

Diez minutos después, Ron aparecía a su lado con una botella pequeña llena de un líquido de aspecto horrible y que hacían dar arcadas. Cho dio pequeños aplausos a la osadía de su compañero de conspiración y ambos caminaron con pasos tranquilos hacia un lugar en donde no pudieran ser vistos. Ron escondió la botellita de poción debajo de su túnica justo en el momento en que Harry pasaba por su lado. Al verlos juntos, enarcó un poco las cejas.

—¿Qué haces? —Harry miraBa inquisitivamente a su amigo.

—Solo intercambiaba unas palabras con ella.

Harry se fijó en un punto que estaba un poco más arriba de la mano derecha de Ron.

—¿Y qué haces con mi capa de invisiblidad?

Ron se sintió acorralado. No le quedaba otra que soltar evasivas.

—Iba a usarla para... para... robar un poco de comida.

—Pero si acabas de almorzar. —Harry acentuó su tono de sospecha—. ¿Qué pretendías?

—No era para mí. Era para ella.

Harry desvió la vista hacia Cho. Ella se puso algo nerviosa.

—Es que tenía que cumplir un castigo y no tuve tiempo de almorzar —alegó la oriental, tratando de disfrazar su incomodidad. Harry paseó la mirada de un par de ojos al otro mientras procesaba las excusas que le presentaron ambos. Luego, con una media sonrisa, le puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo.

—Para otra vez que necesites mi capa, sólo tienes que pedírmela. No te cuesta nada. —Harry los miró un rato, como divertido, y se fue por el pasillo, doblando un recodo. Cho y Ron suspiraron de alivio. El plan estuvo a un pelo de fracasar.

—Eso estuvo cerca —dijo Cho, resoplando un poco.

—Ginny va a salir como en diez minutos. —Ron le tendió el frasquito a la oriental—. Échale un cabello y tómatelo.

Cho hizo un gesto de asco al ver la consistencia pringosa de la poción. Luego, apretándose la nariz para no sentir el sabor, se llevó la botellita a la boca y se tomó todo el contenido de un trago. Aun sin sentir el sabor, supo que era como beber trozos de verdura cocida por lo que no pudo evitar hacer arcadas. No había moros en la costa. Sin embargo, Ron se la llevó a una sala vacía para que nadie pudiera contemplar la transformación.

Era un espectáculo horroroso. Cho sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba siendo como revuelto. Su estatura se redujo, su cabello transitó del negro al rojo y apenas notó cambios en su cuerpo, dado que sus fisonomías eran más o menos parecidas. No fue tan doloroso después de todo pero deseó con toda su alma no tener que pasar por eso otra vez. Se tomó el cabello y vio que era rojo. Era desconcertante. Había adquirido la apariencia de Ginny y sólo con una poción.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Ron se llevó una mano al lentón, pensando un poco.

—Ven. Te llevaré a la Sala Común. Es posible que encuentre lo que estás buscando.

Ambos salieron del aula vacía y dirigieron sus pasos hacia la Sala Común. Cuando pronunciaron la contraseña, la Dama Gorda no hizo ningún comentario. Era evidente que la trampa estaba funcionando.

Tal vez demasiado bien.

Ambos vieron que Hermione estaba sentada en una butaca, hablando animadamente con Harry, quien parecía bien divertido. Ron sabía que la última parte del plan se encontraba en ese lugar, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que se dieran las circunstancias para actuar.

En uno de los sillones más alejados del fuego, se encontrada Dean Thomas, un chico que había sido novio de Ginny el año pasado pero que habían roto de manera muy violenta. Pero todo parecía indicar que aquel muchacho había olvidado la pelea y esperaba secretamente tenerla de vuelta. No odiaba a Harry, por supuesto pero, deseaba mucho a Ginny y esperaba a cada segundo que volviera a sus brazos.

Y eso, Ron lo tenía muy en cuenta.

—Bien —le dijo el pelirrojo a "Ginny"—. ¿Ves a ese chico de allí? Pues ese era tu novio el año pasado. Lo único que tienes que hacer es reconciliarte con él para que el plan funcione. No es necesario que te aferres a él como un chicle al zapato pero quiero que lo impactes y que le hagas creer que quieres volver con él. ¿De acuerdo?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y caminó con pasos resueltos hacia el puesto que ocupaba Dean. Resultaba que estaba conversando con Seamus y con Neville acerca de unas pastillas vomitivas que las habían comprado en "Sortilegios Weasley" y que los hicieron partirse de la risa cuando se las dieron a un grupo de Slytherins. Pasaron horas en el baño expulsando pestes por la boca. Ginny, con el aplomo que le caracterizaba, se dirigió al grupo.

—Dean. Necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

Neville y Seamus echaron unas cuantas bullas pero accedieron a dejar solo a Dean con Ginny, sin embargo, dirigieron miradas mordaces a su amigo, quien parecía sentir que su sueño pronto se haría realidad. Ella se sentó a su lado y lo miró con fijeza.

—Dean. Tengo que admitir que me equivoqué con Harry. Nunca pensé que me rechazaría de esa manera. Sabía que me deseaba pero, nunca creí que podría enamorarse de otra mujer. Todavía siento cosas por ti y no piedo olvidar lo feliz que éramos. Por eso, te pido, por favor —Cho, alias Ginny, derramó unas lágrimas de cocodrilo—, que me perdones y que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes.

El pobre joven apenas podía pensar, ni menos creer, en lo que le estaba pasando. Hace tiempo que tenía ese sueño de que él y Ginny volvían a estar juntos y ahora, tal parecía que todo lo que había ansiado se estaba volviendo realidad. Los llantos de Ginny llamaron la atención de Hermione, quien se volvió y contempló la escena con ojos atónitos. Dean y Ginny se tomaron de las manos y se dieron un fuerte abrazo que dejaba muy a las claras que se habían reconciliado después de un considerable tiempo. Hermione no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo, si la amaba a ella? ¿Cómo, si Ginny era igual que ella? ¿Cómo?

Al no encontrar respuestas a estas preguntas, fue el punzante dolor lo que acaparó su corazón. Esto prácticamente equivalía a traición, una dolorosa y enorme traición que amenazaba con romper su corazón. No podía tolerarlo por más tiempo. Por una parte, no quería revelar con su miseria que ella amaba a Ginny y quedar en evidencia y por otra, estaba el amor que ya había nacido por la pelirroja. Casi estuvo al borde del llanto cuando una persona apareció por el agujero del retrato y miró tda la escena que se estaba gestando. Instintivamente, Hermione se dio la vuelta y casi se cae al suelo.

Ahora había dos Ginnys en la Sala Común. ¿Quién era la verdadera?

Dean, por desgracia, también se dio cuenta de la verdad. Aunque eso, en principio, no probaba nada acerca de la falsedad de las palabras de la Ginny que tenía en sus brazos.

—¡Quédense todos donde están! —exclamó Harry desde el sillón que ocupaba—. Yo resolveré este asunto—. Hizo un gesto a Hermione para que se quedara al margen. Ella, comprendiendo que podía resultar demasiado esclarecedor comprometerse demasiado, le hizo caso.

—Sólo la verdadera Ginny puede contestar la pregunta que estoy a punto de formular.

Se hizo el silencio.

—En segundo año, un gnomo me recitó un poema que venía de parte de Ginny. —Harry se ruborizó un poco al recordar ese pasaje de su vida, pero recuperó el aplomo casi al instante—. Sólo la verdadera podrá recitármelo otra vez.

La Ginny que abrazaba a Dean se quedó perpleja. No tenía ni la menor idea de aquel poema. Sin embargo, la Ginny que acababa de entrar se adelantó a todos y entonó con claridad.

_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

_y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_

_el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

Era exactamente lo que Harry quería oír.

—Bueno, ¿qué más pruebas quieren?

Fue ese el momento en que la fisonomía de la Ginny que estaba junto a Dean comenzó a cambiar otra vez. Su estatura se alzó y su cabello pasó de ser rojo a un negro largo y reluciente. Harry supo de inmediato quien era y su cara era reflejo fiel de la indignación que sentía.

Fue cuando los presentes lanzaron un murmullo de asombro y desconcierto.

Era Cho Chang...


	13. Ángeles caídos

**XIII**

**Ángeles caídos**

—¿¡Cómo te atreves?!

Ginny estaba morada de la ira, al saber que Cho había estado a punto de arruinar su relación con Hermione, aunque tuvo que inventar una razón convincente para desviar a los presentes de la verdad.

—¿Cómo es posible que una ramera como tú te atrevas a hacer algo así? —continuó Ginny, tratando de relajarse y focalizar su enojo hacia la oriental—. No tienes perdón, maldita geisha.

Harry, quien sabía de lo que había entre Hermione y ella, se puso entre Ginny y Cho, tratando de actuar como mediador con el fin de disfrazar la relación de sus amigas. Después de todo, había prometido protegerlas de los insidiosos.

—Sencillamente, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso —le dijo a Cho, con la voz más indiferente que pudo sacar—. Ahora Dean va a sufrir más por culpa tuya, creyendo que Ginny se iba a reconciliar con él… —fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta que había una tercera persona implicada en el embrollo—. ¿Cómo supiste lo de Dean?

Cho se vio acorralada. No podía decir que lo sabía por boca de alguna chica del colegio, pues lo sabían sólo sus amigos, por lo que tuvo que hacer un ataque a traición para salir del paso.

—Ron me lo dijo —dijo ella, lacónicamente, señalando al pelirrojo. Todos miraron al aludido y éste se puso tan rojo como su pelo. Harry sintió como si se saltara un escalón bajando una escalera. Después, miró a su mejor amigo con una cara indescifrable. Ron se sintió horrible.

—¿Para eso querías mi capa?

Ron no dijo nada. No era capaz de mirar a la cara de Harry después de recordar lo que le había dicho cuando lo encontró con la capa. Había abusado de su amistad de una manera terrible, todo por destruír una relación que iba en contra de las leyes de la Naturaleza. Hubiera sido mucho mejor que las dejara tranquilas y se habría ahorrado malos ratos.

Harry le hizo una seña a Ron, a Ginny y a Hermione para que lo siguieran, no sin antes dar una orden lapidaria.



—Lleven a Cho al despacho del profesor Flitwick. Él sabrá que hacer con ella. Explíquenle todo lo que pasó.

Después, Harry subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, seguido de Hermione, Ginny y Ron y se encerraron en la habitación para poder discutir las cosas con frialdad, aunque todo terminara muy lejos de un consenso.

—Ron —comenzó Harry en un tono de profunda tristeza—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tienes que saber que traicionaste mi amistad de una manera muy fea y, creo que lo tendrás que pagar de alguna forma.

El pelirrojo miró para abajo un rato y, después, puso una cara del infierno.

—¿Por qué apoyas una relación que es totalmente indecoroso en el colegio? Lo hago sólo para protegerlas y no las echen de Hogwarts.

—Porque aquí en este colegio son todos unos prejuiciosos de porquería —rugió Harry, molestándose con Ron—. ¿Qué no ves que ellas se aman de verdad? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cerrado al creer que el amor entre dos mujeres no es posible? —Harry sacó a relucir un dato que puso fin a cualquier resistencia de Ron—. Además, a ti te encantan las lesbianas, sobre todo, cuando tienen sexo. Me pregunto si querías pillarlas en eso para poder deleitar tu obscenidad.

Eso derrumbó todas las defensas del pelirrojo. La prueba fue que él bajó una vez más la cabeza y no articuló palabra alguna.

—Quisiste destruír algo que te gustaba porque tienes miedo de admitirlo—. Harry hablaba con calma—. Ahora, creo que les debes una explicación a estas dos mujeres. Anda, admite lo que en verdad quieres.

Ron no habló. Se quedó en silencio sin mirar hacia delante, como fascinado por el suelo. Esto produjo indignación en ambas mujeres, sobre todo, en Ginny, quien aprovechó la ocasión para levantarle la cabeza y propinarle una buena bofetada en la cara. Hermione, más templada que su novia, se limitó a mirarlo ceñuda mientras Ron se llevaba una mano a la mejilla golpeada.

—No era necesario que le pegaras, Ginny —le dijo Harry en tono apaciguador—. Pero creo que Ron te jugó muy chueco en esa ocasión por lo que lo entiendo. —Harry se dirigió a los tres, como para finalizar su improvisada "reunión"—. Ojalá que todos hayamos 

aprendido de este entuerto. Tú Ron, deja de ser prejuicioso y ustedes, muchachas, tengan cuidado con aquellas personas que son como él —terminó señalando a su amigo. Dirigiendo una última mirada a los tres, salió de la habitación de los chicos y bajó las escaleras, sintiéndose como uno de esos mediadores que aparecen en las películas de acción. Hermione y Ginny abandonaron también la escena de la discusión para tomar algo de aire. En cambio, Ron se quedó sentado sobre su cama, con la mejilla derecha roja como una manzana Fuji y un montón de recriminaciones mentales plagando su conciencia. Fue un día de lo más agitado, donde la relación que se escondía de los demás había sorteado un grave obstáculo.

Pero los tiempos estaban por cambiar para ambas amantes.

Era el tercer fin de semana de castigo para Hermione y Ginny. Ellas ya se encontraban en el baño, donde la suciedad había retrocedido considerablemente y sólo se agazapaba en algunos cubículos y parte del piso y las paredes. Algo les decía que iban a tener sexo otra vez y no lo iban a contener, dadas las promesas de McGonagall para que no fueran molestadas mientras trabajaban, pretexto perfecto para desatar la tensión acumulada por lo sucedido con Ron y su cómplice oriental.

—Bueno, creo que las dos ya hemos estado encima —comentaba Ginny mientras pasaba un lampazo por el suelo—. ¿Qué podríamos hacer ahora?

—Las otras veces nos hemos estimulado para lograr llegar al cielo —respondió Hermione, en el momento en que estrujaba un paño cargado de inmundicias—. Te propongo un reto. Nada de estimulación. Sólo caricias y besos, sólo para ver que pasa.

—Interesante —opinó Ginny apoyándose en el lampazo para ver su obra terminada. El piso y las paredes estaban completamente limpios, relucientes y listos para usarse—. Bueno, creo que he terminado.

—Bien por ti —la felicitó Hermione, mientras sacaba una última mancha de un retrete y exprimía otra vez la suciedad para botarla por el desague—. Yo también terminé. —Pausa—. ¿Te parece si experimentamos lo que pasa?

—Me parece bien.



Definitivamente ya no había esa calentura que caracterizaba a las relaciones inmaduras y que eran producto de los celos y el despecho, tal como les había pasado a ellas. Era un deseo genuino, motivado por algo que las mujeres no estaban acostumbradas a sentir la una por la otra…

Y eso era amor.

Hermione y Ginny estaban a dos metros de distancia, mirándose, queriéndose a distancia, como tratando de adivinar la mejor forma de amarse la una a la otra. Caminaron unos pasos, como en cámara lenta, aumentando la tensión, parándose a sólo centímetros de sus respectivas bocas, respirando entrecortadamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran. Hermione levantó uno de sus brazos lentamente y tomó la nuca de la pelirroja, invitándola a que inclinara la cabeza y la apoyara en su pecho. Ginny la abrazó y acarició su espalda de arriba abajo, con acentuada parsimonía, sin prisas, sin atropellos. Hacía algo de calor en el baño, por lo que no llevaban mucha ropa: una camiseta y una falda de color verde para Hermione y negra para Ginny, en todo caso, prendas fáciles de quitar, además de no llevar nada de ropa interior porque sabían que eso sólo estorbaba las cosas.

Ahora, ambas se tomaban por la cintura, mirándose con las cabezas ladeadas en direcciones opuestas. Primero fue Hermione quien arrancó la primera prenda de ropa a Ginny, probando su piel desnuda y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, aprovechó la situación para descender sus manos por su espalda para desatar su falda y dejó que ésta cayera bajo los efectos de la gravedad y desnudara sola a su pelirroja amante. Ginny se inclinó sola hacia atrás, dejándose arrastrar por la corriente, mientras que su compañera de pasión la sostenía con firmeza para recostarla suavemente sobre el frío piso, aunque lo de frío era superfluo en comparación con lo que sentían ambas cómplices de un romance prohibido.

Hermione se montó encima de Ginny, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros, ladeando la cabeza y mirando fijamente a los ojos a su novia. Ginny deseó que la besara, que la tocara, que la amara de aquella manera en que las dos habían convenido. Sin embargo, Hermione se contentaba con mirarla, mientras acrecentaba su distancia y erguía su tronco y elevaba la vista hacia el techo. Ginny supo leer la señal y, tomándola dulcemente por la cintura, le quitó 

su camiseta y la jaló hacia ella, tomándola por la nuca y mirándola intensamente antes de sumergir sus labios y su lengua en los de Hermione, cerrando los ojos para abandonarse al momento, mientras las manos de Ginny se independizaron de su conciencia y desataron con una habilidad envidiable, las ataduras de la falda de Hermione y la jaló hacia arriba, desnudándola por completo.

Dejaron de besarse. Hermione se irguió sobre ella y pasó su lengua por sus labios, provocando a la pelirroja. Ella trató de elevarse pero una mano de Hermione la sujetó y la volvió a recostar contra el suelo con una gentileza que asustaba. La castaña se puso encima de ella y comenzó su recorrido por su cuerpo, teniendo muy en cuenta su reto…

En una habitación oscura a medias, los profesores de Hogwarts se encontraban sentados en semicírculo, discutiendo acaloradamente acerca de un asunto que les urgía mucho y que no estaban acostumbrados a tratar. Snape era quien llevaba las riendas de la discusión y los demás se dejaban arrastrar. Algunos estaban en total acuerdo con lo que decía el siniestro profesor de Pociones, otros dudaban y sólo uno de ellos se mostraba en desacuerdo con lo que decía Snape.

—Sólo tienen que poner atención a las evidencias que les estoy mostrando —decía el murciélago—. Sólo díganme que estamos en presencia de algo que va en contra de las reglas del colegio y, por sobre todo, del decoro.

—¿Y tienes pruebas fehacientes de lo que estás diciendo? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall—. Porque si estás largando palabras al aire, entonces invito a todos que abandonen esta sala ahora mismo.

Snape puso una de sus sonrisas favoritas.

—Bueno, esa es la parte en que ustedes van a abrir la boca. ¿Se han preguntado por qué los llevé a esta habitación?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—Bueno, ahora van a saber la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes. —Snape sentía un malévolo placer en ese momento, como si estuviera a punto de arruinar la vida de otras personas—. Primero, un preámbulo. Desde que vi aquella escena, supe que había algo más, algo que amenazaría con romper con los esquemas 

del colegio por lo que puse oreja a todo cuanto decían y hacían. Y, la verdad, es que comenzaron a actuar de manera muy sospechosa, como si estuvieran más unidas de lo usual. Pero, lo que van a ver ahora, rompe con todo lo que han visto hasta ahora, por lo que estén preparados.

Luego, Snape blandió su varita hacia una de las paredes, la cual comenzó a hacerse traslúcida para ponerse como transparente, como si hubiera creado una ventana donde se podía ver el baño de los chicos. Podría tratarse de una broma, si no fuera por dos cuerpos que se confundían el uno con el otro y sus cabellos completamente inconfundibles, rojo y castaño, entrelazándose en una danza prohibida, amándose en secreto, completamente desnudas sobre el piso del baño.

Los profesores sentían que superaban el límite de la consternación. Habían tenido noticias de hombres que se amaban pero ¿mujeres? Esto superaba todo lo que habían visto hasta ahora en todo lo que habían estado trabajando en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué les parece? —preguntó Snape de manera mordaz—. Una rareza digna de un museo, ¿no es cierto?

Los profesores no tenían palabras para describir lo que estaba pasando. Tardaron unos cuantos minutos en recuperarse de la impresión… y cuando lo hicieron, su opinión era unánime: aquellas atrevidas muchachas debían ser expulsadas del colegio sin misericordia. Pero, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir la escena.

—Bueno, creo que tengo que ser yo —intervino Snape entre el estupor general y salió del cuarto secreto para abordar a aquellas estúpidas alumnas. Abrió la puerta mediante un encantamiento simple y las halló _in fraganti_. Pero ellas parecieron no darse cuenta de la irrupción de Snape y siguieron amándose, como en desafío a la frialdad del profesor, un gesto de valentía que descolocó un poco a Snape. Sin embargo, recuperó el aplomo y…

—_Levicorpus!_

Ambas fueron jaladas por manos invisibles por los tobillos, y a causa que estaban en cueros, se veían aun más desconcertantes y graciosas. Las zamarreó un poco y las volvió a dejar en el suelo para que tomaran conciencia que habían sido descubiertas. Hermione y Ginny miraron con ojos de sorpresa a Snape, quien sonreía con malicia mal disimulada.



—¡Vístanse, par de putas!

A Hermione y a Ginny no les quedaba más remedio que hacerle caso, si no querían que les hiciera algo peor. Cogieron sus ropas y se vistieron lentamente, ambas muy tristes y avergonzadas de su irresponsabilidad. Harry les había dicho que se cuidaran, que no cayeran en las trampas de los prejuiciosos, pero no le hicieron caso. Sin embargo, no iban a cambiar sus tendencias sexuales por nada del mundo y se tomaron de la mano mientras caminaban hacia el despacho de McGonagall, la directora del colegio donde, indefectiblemente, serían expulsadas.


	14. La carta

**XIV**

**Una carta**

Era extraño

El despacho de la directora se había convertido, de la noche de la mañana en una especie de tribunal de la Santa Inquisición. Todos los profesores se hallaban en un elevado sitial, mirando hacia abajo, acribillando con repugnancia a aquellas dos mujeres cuyo único pecado fue descubrirse a si mismas como amantes. Aunque los docentes no podían ocultar su indignación, había dos personas más que tampoco podían hacerlo, pero por razones muy diferentes de las que movían a la mayoría.

Albus Dumbledore y Phineas Nigellus tenían una cara de asco reprimido desde los cuadros en los que estaban prisioneros. No era que les cayeran bien las lesbianas, pero de ninguna manera eran prejuiciosos y pensaban, cada cual bajo su propio contexto, que aquel especie de Wizengamot ruinoso estaba a punto de cometer un error del que podrían arrepentirse. Echar a Hermione Granger del colegio sólo por amar a su mejor amiga de una manera similar en que lo podía hacer un hombre con una mujer era como quemar una pila de libros recién descubiertos.

Lamentablemente, no podían intervenir.

La capa negra de Snape contrastaba con la palidez sepulcral de su cara. Era quien presidía el "tribunal", pues había sido el responsable del "hallazgo". Todavía no podía olvidar las imágenes de aquellas dos fulanas desnudas, una encima de la otra, besándose y tocándose… no lo podía soportar. Era un espectáculo repugnante. Y eso que él había visto muchas cosas raras y, por ende, horribles. Sin embargo, no podía encontrar algo más repulsivo que ver dos mujeres en un acto sexual. Y sabía que eso era la punta del iceberg; no había visto lo peor, lo más terrible. Tal vez fuera para mejor.

No tenía forma de saber que sus sentimientos de asco no eran más que espejismos.

Acudiendo a las protagonistas de este lamentable percance, Hermione no perdía de ninguna manera la fuerza ni la voluntad de sus decisiones y asía con fuerza la mano de su compañera. Ginny sentía aquella firmeza y se sentía extrañamente segura junto a la castaña. Era como si su coraje, tantas veces probada, se hubiera 

vuelto contra ella y hallara un seno seguro frente a la tormenta de capas y rostros adustos que tenían frente a ellas. Hermione la miró y su rostro adquirió una expresión de "no importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntas". Ella comprendió y también apretó la mano de su amante, como en desafío a lo que tenían que pasar.

Una voz fría, helada, punzante, se abrió paso a través del aire, rompiendo el hielo.

—Compañeros —habló el profesor Snape—. Como ya saben, hemos sido testigos de una aberración de la Naturaleza. Un hecho que rompe con todos los esquemas y normas de este colegio. Semejante tropelía debe ser, en mi opinión, ser castigada con la máxima pena existente en el colegio… la expulsión. —Snape hizo una pausa para aumentar la tensión—. Señores colegas, ustedes ya lo han visto. ¿Están de acuerdo conmigo en que un acto como éste es de lo más chocante y antinatural que hay?

Todos pusieron cara de aprobación y asintieron con la cabeza.

—Entonces —prosiguió Snape, dirigiendo la mirada fugazmente hacia las dos mujeres—, también están de acuerdo en que estas dos… ¿cómo puedo llamarlas?... ¿zorras?, tengan que ser expulsadas del colegio.

—No sólo expulsadas, sino también separadas para que no puedan volver a verse —expuso alguien que inicialmente no estaba de acuerdo en castigarlas—. Hay que recordar que esto no es sólo una falta a las reglas del colegio sino que es un atentado contra la Naturaleza.

—Tiene usted buen juicio, profesor Flitwick —alabó Snape con un dejo de zalamería—. Sabemos que la muerte no es una opción pero, creo que la separación es una buena idea. —Snape quería terminar la reunión rápida y con broche de oro—. ¿Están de acuerdo con lo propuesto por nuestro querido Filius?

La respuesta no hizo más que satisfacer los deseos de Snape, cuyos ojos brillaron en la oscuridad de la sala.

—¡Llévenselas, y sepárenlas!

—Snape nunca me había decepcionado de esa manera —dijo tristemente Dumbledore desde su cuadro—. Echará del colegio a dos mentes brillantes solo porque son amantes.

—¿Te gustan las lesbianas, Albus? —preguntó Phineas Nigellus, desde dos cuadros más a la derecha—. No sabía que 

pudieras tomar partido por ellas. Bueno, tengo que admitir que a mí me encantan. Es como ver a dos cisnes entrelazando sus cuellos.

—Digamos solamente que no tengo prejuicios, Phineas. Juzgo a las personas por sus decisiones, no por sus habilidades. Supongo que lo sabes bien.

—¿Y eso del atentado contra la Naturaleza?

—Eso, mi querido colega, no es un atentado contra nada —sentenció Dumbledore con su acostumbrada parsimonía—. Sólo es algo que la mayoría de los magos no están acostumbrados a ver porque sufren de una miopía tan desesperante en lo que respecta a la psique humana que sólo se dejan llevar por teorías caducas. Como dije, será un desperdicio terrible pero, lamentablemente, no está en mis manos decidir. Sólo puedo observar pero, veré si puedo ayudar a la señoritas Granger y Weasley para que puedan volver a estar juntas. El amor es un río que hay que dejar fluír, no importando su curso.

Fue el celador Argus Filch, quien ya se había recuperado de la impresión de verlas en plena diversión, quien se encargó de la tarea. Puso una bolsa de cuero sobre las cabezas de ambas mujeres y las condujo por recovecos y laberínticos pasillos para dejar a Ginny en un pequeño cuarto sin ningún mueble, un simple cuadrado de ladrillos que catapultaban a la claustrofobia a cualquiera que entrara allí. Luego, fue el turno de Hermione, que fue llevada a una habitación más decente, iluminada y amoblada pero que no tenía ventanas. Ambas no podían saber que estaban separadas por más de dos kilómetros de pasillos y recovecos, inextricables por lo demás.

Aunque distanciadas, a los cinco minutos de haber sido encerradas, ambas comenzaron a llorar, simultáneamente, como si su amor pudiera traspasar las paredes y los kilómetros que se interponían entre ellas. Ginny miraba el techo negro de su cuarto, sentada en el piso, mientra sus lágrimas mojaban sus ropas y Hermione, sentada en una silla, con la cabeza apoyada en una mesa, lagrimeando sobre un pergamino nuevo.

No supo qué fue pero, sintió un repentino impulso en ese momento. Miró la mesa y pudo ver que había un tintero con una pluma en ella. Como por inspiración divina, tomó la pluma, mojó un poco la punta en el tintero y comenzó a escribir sobre el pergamino, 

sin parar ningún momento, sin pensar en nada, sólo dejándose llevar por lo que pasaba por su corazón, por la parte más primaria de su mente. Estuvo como diez minutos escribiendo y escribiendo, sin que su cerebro racional tomara cartas en el asunto. Cuando levantó la pluma del pergamino por última vez, levantó el papel y leyó lo que había escrito.

_Mi amada_

_No sé dónde te encuentras, no sé en qué estarás pensando ni qué estás haciendo. Sé lo esencial, lo más importante para nosotras, lo que muchas personas no quieren ver. Sé que estás pensando en mí de una manera en que nadie lo puede concebir, sé qué estás sintiendo: un sentimiento de abandono, de soledad y deseperación que te carcome por dentro, ¿no es verdad? Lo sé porque yo también siento lo mismo y tenemos demasiadas cosas en común como para no saber qué te está pasando. Anor mío, no quiero que te desesperes, no quiero que pierdas las esperanzas porque sé que que tú fuerza está hecha para cubrir como una manta oscura tus debilidades. Sé que cuando falla tu decisión, te vuelves tan vulnerable como un venado en un bosque lleno de cazadores. Tal vez para eso querías a Harry a tu lado, para sentirte protegida, segura cuando no puedas mostrarte como quieres. Pero ahora me tienes a mí, y no tienes porqué temer. Donde sea que te encuentres, te voy a encontrar y vamos a probarle a este mundo que el amor no se debe monopolizar a los seres heterosexuales. Juntas demostraremos que el amor trasciende incluso el género al que pertenecemos y dejaremos de ser perseguidas._

_Me gustaría, además, decirte unas palabras para que puedas mantener vivo el amor y el deseo que estoy segura que sientes por mí y siempre puedas tener una esperanza que te voy a encontrar, estés donde estés._

_Ginny, mi pelirroja favorita, mi debilidad, quiero ser tu mayor fantasía, aquella mujer que te quita el sueño pero que, al mismo tiempo, te hace tener aquellos sueños más desesperados e inconscientes que puedas tener. Quiero ser esa amante que pueda calarte en lo más hondo, esa mujer por la que te mueres, con quien sueñas que llegue, que te haga llegar a las estrellas, tocarlas y _

_llevarte de vuelta a la tierra. Quiero ser esa mujer que te vuelva loca cuando te hace el amor, esa mujer que te hace sentir cosquillas cada vez que te toca, esa mujer que es capaz de derretir hielo besándote, aquella que puede encender las sábanas de tu cama amándote, esa mujer que puede desnudarte sin quitarte ni una prenda de ropa, esa mujer que sabes que no puedes resistir, aquella que te excita y por la que te desvelas. Quiero ser la única mujer en toda la Tierra que pueda fundirse contigo y hacerte sentir cosas que ningún ser humano, ni hombre ni mujer, podrá hacerte sentir. Ser aquel objeto de deseo para ti, aquel por el que llegas a la locura, aquel por el que estás dispuesta a todo para tenerla desnuda a tu lado, alguien por quien tengas que luchar, alguien que vale la pena, que valga todo el sufrimiento por el que seguramente vamos a pasar._

_Quiero ser la única mujer que te ame tan sólo mirándote._

_Ojalá que estas palabras te sirvan y alimenten tus esperanzas de volverme a ver. Porque así será. Mientras tanto, espérame, amor mío, porque desde el momento en que esta carta parta hacia cualquier lugar en donde te encuentres, sabrás que voy por ti y vamos a estar juntas. Te lo prometo._

_Por siempre juntas._

_Tu amante, Hermione_

Después de haber leído la carta, Hermione la enrolló y la amarró con un cordel, poniendo sus tesoros más preciados: un mechón de su propio cabello y uno de Ginny y los ató a la cuerda firmemente de forma que se cruzaran. Bajo los cabellos escribió una pequeña nota para que Ginny la pudiera ver.

_Si rojo y castaño llegan juntos a tus manos, significa que nos vamos a volver a ver y nadie nos va a separar._

Conforme, Hermione guardó la carta en un bolsillo con sumo cuidado para que nadie pudiera verla ni se estropeara. Ahora, lo único que restaba era esperar a ver qué harían los profesores con ella y con Ginny. La pena inicial se le había pasado, pensando en la carta que acababa de redactar, en la que había puesto todas sus esperanzas. Sonreía, repasando en el plan que se le acababa de 

ocurrir para que la carta pudiera llegar a buenas manos. Aunque sabía que muchas cosas podían salir mal, confiaba en que sus designios se cumplieran. Tal seguridad hizo que se relajara más aún, recreándose aquellos momentos en que hizo el amor con Ginny, en donde su compañera tomó la iniciativa, y fantaseando con un nuevo encuentro donde ella se sometiera y la pelirroja fuera quien la excitara y la emocionara. Tan poderoso fue el influjo de estas recreaciones que ella se llevó las manos a sus pechos, masajeándolos lentamente y, a continuación, desplazó sus manos a su entrepierna, juntando las piernas y elevando la cabeza, agitando su cabello y abriendo la boca, profiriendo gemidos ahogados, sin saber que Ginny estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo en su reducido cuarto, sin que nadie las pudiera ver.

Como conectadas por una fuerza invisible que rompía con todas las barreras que les puiseran, como si su amor y sus deseos fueran fuerzas inquebrantables, ambas dejaron de estimularse al mismo tiempo y se dieron cuenta que lo que sentían ellas trascendía el mismo acto sexual. Bastaba con pensar la una en la otra para comunicarse y quererse sin que nadie pudiera advertir siquiera que exisitía una conexión. Hermione intuyó que Ginny debió de estar sufriendo pero ahora la percibía más tranquila al saber que su amante no la descuidaba en ningún minuto. Se sentía más tranquila…

Snape apareció por la puerta y contempló a Hermione con desprecio.

—Ya es hora que te largues de este colegio. Y nunca podrás reunirte con esa patética Weasley. Vamos.

Snape tomó a Hermione por los hombros y la forzó a caminar por los pasillos. Fue cuando la castaña puso en marcha su plan para hacer llegar la carta a Ginny.

—¿Puedo despedirme de Harry?

Snape la pensó un poco.

—De acuerdo.

Hermione pasó por el Gran Salón, donde presumió que Harry se encontraba comiendo, con un evidente signo de pena consignado en su cara.

—¿Harry?



—¡Hermione! —El pelinegro se alegró de ver a su mejor amiga—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a despedirme. —Y lo abrazó intempestivamente mientras guiaba su mano hacia su espalda y lo forzó subrepticiamente a sacar la carta. Cuando se separó de él, le guiñó un ojo y le dijo un "nos vemos" antes de desparecer entre el mar der alumnos.

Harry miró el rolló de pergamino y vio la nota que había bajo dos mechones de cabello, uno rojo y uno castaño. Fue cuando comprendió que Hermione le había endosado una gran responsabilidad.

Tenía la misión de volver a unir a sus amigas.


	15. Jessica

**XV**

**Jessica**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Hermione fuera expulsada del colegio y ella se encontraba buscando algún trabajo por las calles de Londres. De algo tenía que vivir, y ese deseo de volver a surgir de las cenizas, después de haberlo perdido todo, la motivaba a seguir removiendo cielo y tierra para hallar algo de lo que pudiera vivir de manera más o menos acomodada. Vivía en casa de sus padres, quienes se llevaron una gran impresión cuando les contó todo lo que había pasado en el colegio. Ella recordaba muy bien aquella conversación, que hizo que sus padres se distanciaran más de ella.

—¿Por qué te expulsaron?

Ella recordaba que le habían preguntado eso y también se ponía a pensar en lo mal que se sintió cuando al fin las palabras salieron de su boca, pensando que la iban a comprender y que la iban a ayudar en todo lo que pudieran.

—Me echaron del colegio porque amaba a alguien que no podía amar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —había preguntado su madre.

—Era un amor prohibido, algo que iba totalmente en contra de lo que yo quería pero, que me al final, me gustó mucho y, por culpa de eso, pagué el precio.

Sus padres seguían sin entender. La obligaron a que dejara los rodeos y respondiera de una forma clara y rotunda a su pregunta. Hermione puso una cara muy seria y puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Quieren una respuesta clara y rotunda? Bien, la tendrán. —La castaña inspiró hondo y vociferó—. ¡Porque amo a una mujer!

Sus padres reaccionaron como si un bate de béisbol les diera en pleno estómago.

—Eso... significa que... que...

—Sí, eso es precisamente lo que significa. ¡Soy lesbiana! ¡Lesbiana! ¿Lo entendieron bien?

Sus padres lo entendieron demasiado bien. No podían pensar, ni menos imaginar que su hija pudiera enamorarse de otra mujer, siendo tan joven e inteligente. No lo podían comprender, no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. 

Sencillamente increíble, desconcertante y, por supuesto, antinatural. Al no comprender la inesperada decisión de Hermione de enamorarse de otra mujer, no hallaron otra alternativa que cerrarse a la posibilidad. Eso unido al hecho que, como la mayoría de los ingleses, eran muy conservadores, forzaron a sus padres a tomar ciertas medidas desesperadas para enderezar a su hija. Lo que no comprendían era que no había sido una decisión de su hija. Era sólo que el amor había actuado de otra forma.

—Hermione —replicó su padre en tono autoritario—. Tienes que comprender que no toleramos ciertas conductas en ti. Y la que me acabas de explicar tan explícitamente es una de ellas. Tu misión en la vida es enamorarte de un hombre que pueda darte hijos. Sabes bien que una mujer no puede darte descendencia ni puede brindarte los cuidados que un hombre te puede dar.

—Eso es porque están acostumbrados a eso —repuso Hermione con una cara lívida—. No pueden aceptar que una mujer pueda amar a otra mujer pero es posible. De hecho, no tengo miedo de admitir que amo locamente a mi mejor amiga y sé que ella me ama a mí con la misma pasión. ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué no podamos tener hijos o que no pueda darme los cuidados que sólo un hombre me puede dar? Los hijos no hacen a una pareja ni los cuidados. El amor incondicional es capaz de cualquier cosa y eso es lo que hace a las parejas y eso, trasciende todo género.

—Pero va en contra de lo establecido...

—¿Establecido? —gruñó Hermione con una sonrisa sardónica—. ¿Acaso el amor ha sido establecido por alguna sociedad humana? ¿Acaso el amor lo inventó el hombre? Respóndanme eso y lo voy a entender y hasta voy a mandar una carta a mi amada para que me deje para siempre. Les juro que lo voy a hacer si sólo me dan una respuesta coherente a eso.

Sus padres no respondieron. Hermione lo tomó como un no.

—Bueno. No voy a perder a Ginny después de todo.

Y Hermione abandonó la sala de estar con una enigmática sonrisa mientras que sus padres se quedaron de pie, mudos ante la iniciativa y la férrea resistencia de su hija a aceptar que el amor sólo se daba entre hombres y mujeres. Desde ese entonces, Hermione y sus padres parecían vivir en galaxias opuestas, cada uno haciendo cosas por separado. De todas maneras, Hermione ya 

era una mujer adulta en el mundo al que pertenecía y era capaz de hacer cosas por su cuenta. Con eso en mente, salía todos los días hacia el centro de Londres con el fin de encontrar algún trabajo que pudiera independizarla de una vez de sus retrógrados padres. Ya tenía bastante con sus ideas de "hombre-mujer a toda costa". Estaba claro como el agua en su corazón: amaba a Ginny y nada ni nadie la iban a apartar de su búsqueda por la felicidad.

Para eso necesitaba el trabajo.

Así, tras dos meses de búsqueda exhaustiva, logró encontrar un puesto en una cafetería del centro de Londres, muy cerca de la estación de King's Cross. Esto le favorecía, pues podría ver a Harry cuando saliera del colegio. Total, sólo quedaban dos meses más para que terminara el colegio y extrañaba de verdad a su mejor amigo en toda su vida, a una de las escasas personas que la había entendido cuando le contó que era lesbiana. Esa mañana de Abril era su primer día en la cafetería y llegó con dos minutos de antelación, justo cuando otra mujer, muy atractiva, cuyo cabello era rojo cobrizo, liso y reluciente, ojos marrón, boca ancha con dientes muy blancos y que vestía de manera que soslayara todos sus atributos físicos, llegó a su lugar de trabajo. Cuando vio a Hermione, le sonrió y se dio a conocer.

—Hola, buenos días. Mi nombre es Jessica, Jessica Smith.

La castaña, impresionada por el talante de la recién llegada, también se presentó.

—Hola, soy Hermione Granger.

—Hermione —repitió Jessica como fascinada por el nombre—. ¿Vienes a trabajar aquí?

—Sí, soy nueva. Es mi primer día.

—Me lo imaginaba. Nunca te había visto en mi vida. —Jessica tenía una voz agradable, como si se viera hablar a una flor—. Siempre llego a esta hora pero el encargado siempre abre como cinco minutos después de las ocho. Detesto cuando hace eso.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco. Apenas se conocían y ya sentía que había una cosa en común entre ellas.

—A mí también me molesta que lleguen tarde cuando quedan conmigo.

Jessica sonrió. Hermione también, como por puro compromiso.



—Lo único bueno de este lugar es que el jefe no es prejuicioso. Verás, él prefiere a las chicas para que trabajen en su local y, el sueldo es directamente proporcional al atractivo del que disponen. Es muy exigente pero, a la vez, muy amable. Es que prefiere a las mujeres atractivas porque realzan la sensación de buena atención y los clientes se van con una buena impresión. No hay competencia entre las que trabajamos aquí porque sencillamente no lo necesitamos. Estamos contentas con el trato que nos brindan.

—¿Y por qué dices que no es prejuicioso?

—Porque acepta incluso a las lesbianas. Piensa que las mujeres que aman a otras mujeres tienen una sensibilidad de las que no disponen las que aman a hombres. Además, son más amables y no guardan rencores a nadie porque normalmente son los demás los que guardan resentimientos a las mujeres lesbianas y ellas no necesitan más odio. Si no fuera por eso, yo no estaría trabajando aquí.

Hermione abrió la boca sin pronunciar palabra. La impresión duró sólo unos segundos.

—¿Eres lesbiana?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La castaña no contestó. Ella también lo era pero no juzgó conveniente confesarlo hasta que formaran alguna clase de amistad.

—Es que tengo una amiga que también es lesbiana pero que vive lejos.

—Ahh...

Y las dos sonrieron. Fue el momento en que el encargado de la cafetería apareció por una esquina y abrió el local, dirigiendo una sonrisa a Hermione, sabiendo que era nueva en el trabajo. Detrás del jefe, entraron Jessica y la castaña. Esta última miró su lugar de trabajo y pudo entender que se trataba de un lugar agradable, muy recomendable para tomarse un café o algun refrigerio. Había cuadros clásicos por todas partes y todo el amoblado estaba bien cuidado y brillante. Jessica guió a Hermione a los vestidores para que pudiera contemplar su uniforme.

—No te preocupes, Hermione —la tranquilizó Jessica, sonriendo afablemente—. No vas a vestir como una fantasía erótica, no.



Mientras ambas se quitaban sus ropas para colocarse el uniforme, Hermione miró soslayadamente a Jessica de arriba abajo. Concluyó que la razón por la cual vestía tan recatada era que bajo eas ropas escondía un cuerpo escultural que derretía a hombres por todas partes. Además, no le convenía atraer a hombres por razones obvias. Con algo de recelo, Hermione se quitó la ropa y Jessica también la observó.

—Creo que te van a pagar muy bien.

Y ambas soltaron carcajadas. Sin embargo, la nueva condición de Hermione no la tenía muy bien afianzada en su mente y un extraño deseo comenzó a ascender por su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que aquel extraño impulso era producido por la mujer que tenía semidesnuda enfrente. Tenía ganas de abrazar ese cuerpo, de aprisionarla contra los casilleros y hacerle el amor en ese momento pero, el objetivo estaba muy claro en su mente: amaba a otra persona, a una mujer que estaba, posiblemente, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y no iba a caer tan fácilmente. Se resistió de manera sutil y se colocó el elegante traje que estaba en su casillero.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Te ves genial —alabó Jessica, mientras ella se colocaba su blusa blanca, muy bien planchada y limpia—. ¿Ves? Más bien, parecemos azafatas solapadas.

Y otra vez se rieron juntas.

Y otra vez aquel deseo subió hasta su corazón. Hermione no lo podía controlar muy bien. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Aquellas cosas le pasaban sólo cuando tenía a Ginny enfrente y no con otra persona. Sin embargo, Jessica tenía algo que su adorada pelirroja no tenía: la mesera aceptaba su condición de lesbiana de manera rotunda, como si fuera parte de su naturaleza. Eso la hacía más atractiva a los ojos de las demás mujeres y eso, como era obvio, estaba calando en Hermione, quien era una inexperta en esos temas. Sólo había estado un mes con Ginny y eso, ya era sabido que no era suficiente. Aunque sabía que la pelirroja tenía todo lo que ella quería, no significaba que hubiera aceptado totalmente su condición. De otra manera, no habrían ocultado su relación y aceptado cualquier decisión que tomaran los profesores.

En resumen, todavía no estaba lista para ser lesbiana.



—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Jessica.

Hermione fue tomada por sorpresa. Apenas pudo responder sin ponerse al descubierto. O al menos eso creía.

—En lo que me pasó.

—¿Y se puede saber qué puede ser eso?

—Me expulsaron del colegio porque los profesores creían que no tenía comportamientos adecuados para una dama —respondió Hermione en tono lúgubre.

Jessica la miraba inquisitivamente, como si hubiera captado al vuelo algo en la mirada de Hermione.

—Déjame adivinar. —Jessica sonrió amablemente—. Te echaron del colegio porque amabas a otra mujer. ¿No es así?

Hermione se sintió como si vistiera una ropa inconsútil y alguien hallara alguna manera de desnudarla y poner al descubierto todos sus secretos. No le quedó otra alternativa que admitir su verdad.

—Sí. Amaba a otra mujer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me negaste que eras lesbiana?

Hermione no respondió.

—Cuando te pregunté la razón de porqué me preguntaste si yo era lesbiana, negaste rotundamente la posibilidad. —Hermione se sintió leída—. Te dije que nosotras tenemos una sensibilidad especial y no es fácil engañarnos. Verás, cuando una mujer ama a otra mujer, tiene que adoptar la misma filosofía que tomaría un hombre para conquistar a una mujer. Tiene que ser capaz de adquirir una sensibilidad especial. Las mujeres ya somos emocionales pero esas emociones están siempre canalizadas hacia el sexo opuesto, nunca a nuestro mismo género. Así, además de tener esa sensibilidad característica de las mujeres, tenemos la capacidad de entendernos a nosotras mismas y amarlas por eso. Hermione, tienes que entender que las mujeres rara vez se entienden a si mismas, por eso que las mujeres que son lesbianas, tienden a ser más sensibles que el resto de ellas.

Hermione no dijo nada. Jessica continuó hablando.

—Si negaste que eras lesbiana, significa que no estás lista para asumir tu nueva condición. Apuesto cualquier cosa a que esa amiga que vive lejos y que es lesbiana, también está pasando por lo mismo que tú y además, ella y tú son amantes.



—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Tu mirada te delata, Hermione —respondió Jessica mientras guardaba su ropa común—. Cuando hablaste de tu "amiga", tus ojos brillaron de una manera muy especial. Eso habla muy a las claras que la amas mucho pero, no estás segura si es el camino correcto. Pronto vas a entender que lo correcto lo decide tu corazón, no tu mente.

Hermione miró una vez más a Jessica, impresionada. La mujer que tenía enfrente tenía plenamente aceptada su condición y se manejaba con una desenvoltura que asustaba, tanto que podía confundirse con una mujer heterosexual. Si Hermione no hubiera sabido que ella era lesbiana, tal vez nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad.

—Ven, es hora de trabajar.

Hermione cerró su casillero y entró a la sección principal del local. Ya había unas cuantas personas y otras meseras ya estaban llegando. Había unas cuantas órdenes sobre el mostrador y la cocina ya estaba en pleno funcionamiento.

—Ocúpate de éstas. Yo me encargo de las otras.

Hermione tomó las órdenes que le correspondían y Jessica hizo lo propio con las restantes.

—Te va a encantar este trabajo —dijo Jessica con una amplia sonrisa—. Ya lo verás.

Hermione no tenía ni la menor duda.

Sin embargo, a decenas de miles de kilómetros de distancia, al lado del Atlántico, otro drama se desarrollaba pero discurriría por derroteros totalmente distintos...


	16. Convicciones borrosas

**XVI**

**Convicciones borrosas**

Se trataba de una casa al lado del frío Atlántico, en una ciudad americana, donde el viento soplaba con vehemencia y los bañistas eran más o menos escasos. Más allá de la vivienda, los edificios eran reyes que se peleaban por conquistar pedazos de cielo azul y algún que otro avión pasaba zumbando a baja altura, produciendo una sordera temporal a quien se encontrara debajo.

Las personas que se instalaban en las arenas para clavar su humanidad en la playa y captar algunos escurridizos rayos de sol parecían ser de todas clases pero una de ellas, que caminaba por la arena, con sandalias de goma y un vestido blanco cuya transparencia hacía notar su traje de baño, era totalmente distinta a la demás gente que tomaba sol a esas horas de la tarde. Además, su llameante cabello rojizo se podía ver como una bandera a cientos de metros de distancia.

Su rostro era de pesadumbre.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Ginny Weasley hubiera sido expulsada del colegio. Sin embargo, no era lo que más extrañaba. Muchas veces miraba hacia mar adentro, hacia el lejano horizonte, como buscando en la distancia un refugio para el dolor que atenazaba su corazón. Las últimas palabras que escuchó de aquella boca que había besado en innumerables ocasiones fueron las siguientes.

_No importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntas_.

Ya era lejano el momento en que había decidido declararse as Harry y, por extraño que pudiera parecer, encontraba aún más remoto el momento en que ella y Hermione se besaron por primera vez.

Hermione.

Hace dos meses que no tenía ninguna noticia de ella y esperaba, infructuosamente, junto al mar, que el viento que acompañaba a las olas le susurrara al oído que su querida amante estaba bien, que estaba dispuesta a encontrarla y a ser felices por toda la vida. Pero, había una cosa que no entendía, entre tanta añoranza.



Ella creía que Hermione ya tendría que haberla encontrado a estas alturas. Después de todo, dos meses no era una mísera cantidad de tiempo. Era más que suficiente para que ella la viera caminar por una de las calles de la ciudad, preguntando por ella y con una gran fotografía de su persona en la mano. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? se preguntaba recurrentemente pero el viento ni el mar le daban noticias acerca de su amada. La angustia terminó por asolar lo que quedaba de esperanza para volver con ella y llegaba a tals cotas de irracionalidad que había comenzado a creer que Hermione jamás la volvería a encontrar y que, por alguna razón que Ginny no entendía, se habría enamorado de otra mujer. Se sentía muy vulnerable y, por lo mismo, la desesperanza hizo que la pelirroja tomara una decisión tan rotunda, tan radical y falsa en su misma medida.

Hermione ya no la quería.

Al día siguiente había amanecido llorando sobre su cama, sinb saber muy bien porqué. Quería creer que en esa cama no estaría sola pero, así era, por más que tratara de recrearse lo contrario. Al menos estaba su familia para consolarla, porque, contrario a todos los demás magos, sus familiares habían entendido perfectamente la sentencia que les había dicho hace varias semanas atrás.

"Soy lesbiana".

Ahora ya no estaba tan convencida de eso.

Ahora, ya cuando había pasado un mes más sin ninguna noticia, su mente comenzó a tomar decisiones por ella y la incitó a usar el frío razonamiento del que disponía para analizar la situación. Hemione ni siquiera se había molestado en escribirle algún mensaje para decirle cómo estaba. Y la verdad, era que los magos del Ministerio tenían tan vigiladas a estas dos mujeres que era prácticamente imposible que se comunicaran por ningún método conocido. Y, con la desesperación colándose por su garganta, a Ginny no le quedó más remedio que concluír que Hermione se había olvidado de ella y que jamás la volvería a ver.

Era imposible saber cuántas horas durmió en verdad, desvelándose con aquellas visiones de ella y Hermione besándose, tocándose... quemándose, pero ese día, cuando se convenció que Hermione ya no estaba a su alcance ni deseaba estarlo, durmió sin ningún sueño, sin visiones de amor y pasión, sin sueños de felicidad 

y dicha, sin ninguna clase de premonición acerca de su futuro, estando Hermione en él o no.

Por primera vez en más de dos meses, durmió tranquila.

Al amanecer, Ginny se levantó de su cama con la mente libre de cadenas. Parecía que los recuerdos vívidos que había tenido en aquellas noches de pasión que parecían inolvidables se hubieran retirado a los más oscuros recovecos de su memoria. La tortura de tener que pensar en una mujer que sabía que ya no la iba volver a ver, había pasado, literalmente, de la noche a la mañana. El bálsamo que había actuaod sobre ella no era otro que el de la negación, la deseperanza, la férrea convicción que la mujer que amaba ya formaba parte del pasado y ahora, tenía que construír su propio futuro.

El día pasó como uno de los tantos aviones que surcaban el cielo. El desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena parecían apretujados en el tiempo de Ginny, como si aquel se preparara para mostrarle lo que le tenía deparado el destino. Al anochecer, Ginny le pidió algunos dólares a su madre, quien se los dio de mala gana, creyendo que podían robarle en la ciudad. Con el dinero y la decisión de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, Ginny caminó por las calles atiborradas de luces de neon y personas de aspecto grotesco y estrafalario. Todo conspiraba contra su propia seguridad pero, armada con su varita y nervios de acero, no tenía miedo. Los que temerían eran los que osaran atacarla.

De pronto, como un monstruo que se alzaba sobre ella, apareció un tremendo local nocturno que brillaba con luces de neon y que tenía el aspecto de un supermercado. Una cola interminable de muchachos de la misma edad que ella trataba de contener la impaciencia de entrar al local y beberse unas cuantas botellas de alcohol. También había varias chicas que cuchicheaban entre ellas y que vestían para la ocasión. Ginny, que sabía a lo que venía, se había puesto una pollera rosada debajo de una especie de casaca corta y negra, una minifalda, negra también, y unas botas de taco alto. De más estaba decir que su madre se escandalizó cuando la vio vestida de esa manera y sus hermanos estaban dispuestas a acompañarla para que no le pasara nada malo pero Ginny insistió y los demás tuvieron que resignarse, aunque la aprensión estuviera 

marcada en sus caras. Ginny sabía que iba a lograr su propósito, en un lugar tan lleno de hombres que lo difícil iba a ser elegir. Sacó su varita e hizo un encantamiento desilusionador no verbal para desaparecer en la cola de la fila y aparecer frente a la boletería de manera misteriosa.

—Son cinco —dijo el hombre barbudo y con vestimenta de motociclista que repartía las entradas. Ginny le entregó el dinero y entró al gigantesco edificio. Había un vestíbulo enorme, donde se encontraban sentadas varias personas, hombres que vestían chaquetas de cuero y camiseta debajo, intentando lastimeramente ser apuestos y chicas que usaban las mismas ropas que ella pero, ni siquiera tenían el atractivo necesario para lucirlas adecuadamente. Se les notaba la voluminosa barriga que se colaba por debajo de las polleras que usaban, mientras que los hombres devoraban con la mirada a aquella joven cuyo vientre era planito y sus caderas tan invitadoramente sensuales, y sus piernas tan bien torneadas.

—¡Que cuero! —le decían algunos chicos, mientras Ginny pasaba con altivez por el vestíbulo, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile, donde había muchos asientos y mesas. Al final de la pista, estaba la barra, donde ya algunos muchachos se servían unos tragos. A la pelirroja le dio lástima ver a hombres que se ahogaban en alcohol para matar las penas de amor, pero ella, tenía una forma más agradable de pasar las penas.

Ordenó un trago ligero y, después de haberlo pagado, vio a un chico que no parecía seguir el tópico de los que iban comunmente a ese lugar. Iba muy bien peinado, vestía una camisa negra y unos pantalones negros... y zapatos negros. Parecía ropa de funeral pero convenientemente arreglada para la ocasión. Ginny pudo comprobar que era muy apuesto y que la miraba con atención, no con aquella lascivia común en los demás hombres, sino como si estuviera sorprendido de hallar a una mujer como ella.

El hombre, que aparentaba unos diecienueve años, se acercó a Ginny, sin dejar de sonreír y se puso junto a la barra, en un gesto casi evasivo, como si no intentara pasar mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Ginny creyó que era el hombre adecuado para sus planes.

—Nunca te he visto en este lugar —dijo el hombre, mostrando una dentadura envidiable—. ¿Eres nueva?



—Ehh... no precisamente —contestó Ginny, sintiéndose estúpida—. Es que vivo al lado de la playa y nunca vengo para la ciudad.

—Interesante, ¿no crees?

—Yo no lo hallo interesante —repuso ella con un dejo de mal humor—. He tenido que lidiar con hombres que querían irse conmigo para una alocada noche.

—Con esa pinta —dijo el chico, mirándola de arriba abajo haciendo un gesto como de desaprobación—, no me extrañaría. Vistes como una trabajadora sexual.

—¿Una qué?

—La verdad, ya no importa. —El chico se puso de costado y mirándola de reojo—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Ginevra.

El chico alzó una ceja.

—Tienes nombre de mujer antigua, suena a italiano.

—¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

El chico no respondió al instante, como si quisiera prolongar el misterio.

—Soy Harry.

Ginny pegó un brinco. Al escuchar el nombre Harry, ella recordó su fallida declaración al hombre que deseaba que fuera su novio.

—Harry...

—Calhoun.

Ella se sintió aliviada de manera instintiva.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Es que... tenía un novio que se llamaba Harry —mintió Ginny, simulando como si su nombre despertara una poderosa añoranza en ella.

—Ah, yo pensaba que me conocías.

El resto de la conversación trascurrió alegremente. Ginny no recordaba que la hubiera pasado tan bien con un hombre, más aún, después de haber salido de su relación lésbica con Hermione. Sin embargo, la chica omitió aquella relación y se centró unica y exclusivamente en él.

—¿Y trabajas en una empresa constructora de caminos? ¿No eres un poco joven para eso?



—No tanto. Recuerda que esto es Norteamérica.

Ginny había olvidado que se encontraba en Estados Unidos y se disculpó con el chico. Él miró por encima de la cabeza pelirroja de su interlocutora y vio cómo las parejas salían a la pista de baile. Después, echó una rápida mirada a Ginny y comprendió que estaba moviendo las piernas. Harry le tendió una mano y la miró con aire decidido.

—¿Quieres?

Ginny se sintió leída. Luego, asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Con cierta autoridad, Harry la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la pista de baile.

—¿Sabes bailar?

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Te he preguntado si sabes bailar.

—Pues mira esto.

Y la chica se puso de espaldas a él y osciló sus caderas en un rápido vaivén para hacerlo más lento y más sensual. Harry alzó una ceja, como si no se viera sorprendido en lo más mínimo con aquel explosivo movimiento.

—No me has mostrado nada que otras chicas no hayan hecho.

Ginny se sintió pisoteada y, sacando lo mejor de su repertorio, envolvió con los brazos al joven y lo usó como si fuera un caño, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Harry hasta llegar a la altura de sus piernas. Luego, hizo lo mismo pero de espaldas a él, cosa que su trasero rozara a cada momento el cuerpo del joven.

Intempestivamente, él la rodeó por la cintura y comenzó a sacudir los suyo, haciendo que Ginny se sorprendiera y se excitara mucho. Después, ella lo tomó por la nuca y él con las dos manos rodeándola con una autoridad que seducía. Se movían al mismo ritmo, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran realmente pegados. Sin embargo, a Harry no lo excitaba tanto como a Ginny, quien ardía por dentro, estaba envuelta en llamas y entonces recordó...

Recordó la primera vez que hizo el amor en su vida... y no fue precisamente con un hombre. Aunque tratara de distanciarse de la mujer que la hizo temblar, que la incendió por dentro, al sólo contacto de su piel con la suya, a cada beso que recibía, a cada gesto que hacía cuando disfrutaba del momento... en fin, todavía no podía olvidar a Hermione y a su apasionada forma de amar. El recuerdo 

hizo que cerrara los ojos y se abandonara a los brazos de Harry, quien ahora estaba sorprendido de la entrega y la pasión con que bailaba. Harry le seguía el juego, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado por la impactante fisonomía de su pareja de baile y sus movimientos que eran capaces de producir un infarto hasta a una persona completamente sana. Era como si estuviera borracha de algo mucho más grande que una botella de alcohol. Se sentía ávida de pasión, quería que le hicieran el amor, loca, apasionada, dulcemente... como Hermione lo hacía con ella.

Al parecer, Harry leyó sus emociones como si estuvieran escritas en su espalda.

—¿Te gustaría conocer mi casa?

—Vamos.

Con la pasión latiéndole con fuerza en su corazón, se dejó conducir por aquel hombre que parecía tan seguro de si mismo, tan dulce, tan atento con ella, como si para él, ella fuera un libro abierto que a Harry le encantaba leer. La tomó de la mano y salieron de la discoteca, con rumbo desconocido pero, con la seguridad de aquel hombre contagiándola y arrastrándola, no era necesaro ver adonde se dirigían.

Se trataba de una casa simple pero de aspecto muy acogedor y las lámparas no hacían más que acentuar la sensación de calor humano que desprendía aquel hombre que se llamaba igual que su amigo que deseaba que fuera su novio. La condujo hasta su cama, que era de una plaza y media, evidenciando que vivía solo.

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sólo quería sentir lo mismo que sentía con Hermione, quería sentir cómo ascendía por las nubes hasta ver el cielo mismo.

—Hazme el amor, Harry. Sólo, hazlo.

—Lo que tú desees.

Y ella se dejó llevar, como lo había hecho con Hermione hace ya más de cuatro meses atrás...


	17. Sentimientos cruzados

**XVII**

**Sentimientos cruzados**

—¡Lo siento!

Ya había pasado más de una semana y Hermione había perdido el equilibrio mientras llevaba una orden hacia una mesa donde se encontraban sentadas dos personas de aspecto distingido, y derramó el café sobre el mantel de la mesa. Jessica, que siempre andaba cerca, se apresuró a limpiar todo y a prometerles a los caballeros con toda la educación que pudo mostrar que su orden estaría lista en unos cuantos minutos. Reemplazó el mantel y se llevó a Hermione lejos para que le contara lo ocurrido.

—No sé —dijo, hipando y pasándose un pañuelo por la nariz—. Iba muy tranquila cuando un pensamiento me asaltó de pronto y perdí toda noción del tiempo y del lugar.

Jessica, comprendiendo que no era un tema de conversación apropiado para un espacio abierto, se la llevó al baño de mujeres y se sentaron en el suelo.

—Cuéntame más.

Hermione hipó antes de volver a hablar.

—Iba de lo más bien, llevando el café y los refrigerios a esos señores cuando todo se me puso negro. Nada se me pasaba por la cabeza pero, cuando creí que todo iba a volver a la normalidad… apareció… ella y perdí totalmente el control. No sé qué me está pasando, de verdad.

—La extrañas —concluyó Jessica rotundamente—. Extrañas a tu "amiga" y no deseas olvidarla pero piensas que ya lo hizo. Quieres creer que todavía te ama pero te esfuerzas en pensar que es un caso perdido.

Jessica enmudeció antes de hablar nuevamente. Esta vez, lo hizo no con la calma habitual, sino como quien recuerda algo atroz, algo que la hubiera marcado de por vida.

—A mí me pasó algo similar. Una vez, conocí a una chica que era muy linda e inmediatamente me sentí atraída por ella. Pero resultaba que ella no era como yo y tú. A ella le gustaba un hombre que parecía corresponderle pero, ella y yo éramos muy unidas, nos convertimos en amigas inseparables y siempre me daba algunas muestras, muy vagas, que deseaba algo más conmigo pero, en ese 

momento no lo supe y una noche, mientras hablábamos acerca de ese hombre que cautivaba su corazón, pasó algo de lo que me acordaré por el resto de mi vida.

Hermione la apremió para que continuara.

—Te lo pondré en palabras directas y sencillas. Me dijo que nunca en su vida había conocido a una mujer como yo y que además supo que yo no era como ella. Sin embargo, me entendió de una manera en que yo jamás lo concebí. La habitación estaba a oscuras y ella me confesó que deseaba probar algo nuevo antes de aventurarse con ese hombre, dado que no había ningún compromiso entre ella y él. Y esa noche, hicimos el amor.

"Tratándose de una mujer que era heterosexual, me entendía muy bien y sabía lo que realmente quería. Esa noche fue mi primera vez con una mujer porque lo había hecho con hombres y, nunca creí que fuera a ser tan intensa aquella experiencia. Esto no hizo más que reafirmar que yo era lesbiana y cuando terminamos, ella me dijo que lo había hecho sólo para complacerme y al día siguiente, se fue para acudir al lado de su novio. No la volví a ver en los siguientes seis meses. En ese tiempo, yo concocí el verdadero dolor porque ninguna mujer me había cautivado de esa manera. Lloraba todas las noches por ella y la extrañaba en mi cama y en mis sueños, maldecía al hombre que le había robado el corazón que había contribuído a romper el mío.

"Al sexto mes, alguien llamó a mi puerta. Abrí y reconocí a la mujer con la que había compartido lecho hace ya medio año. Llorando, se echó a mis brazos, reclamando que su novio había roto con ella porque le contó acerca de su experiencia conmigo. Me contó que le había explicado que no había algo serio entre ellos cuando sucedió pero, él no quiso entenderla y se separó de ella, diciendo que se había enamorado de una maldita perra lesbiana. También me contó de lo penosa que era su vida sin mi compañía y de lo mucho que le había gustado haber hecho el amor conmigo… y en ese momento, nos prometimos que nunca nos íbamos a separar. Y así fue. Ahora, ella es mi pareja y tenemos planes de casamiento. Pero, esta sociedad es tan conservadora y tradicionalista que dudo que podamos concretar nuestros sueños.

"Sin embargo, lo realmente importante de todo esto es que, suceda lo qu suceda, jamás renuncies a tus sueños. Si deseas estar 

con ella, tienes que hacer todo lo posible para que eso suceda, no tienes que rendirte por muy separadas que estén, aunque haya obstáculos casi insalvables que se interponen entre ustedes. El amor es como un río, que hay que dejarlo fluír, sin importar su dirección.

Aquellas palabras insuflaron nueva vida a la voluntad de Hermione para reencontrarse con Ginny, aunque sabía que el Ministerio haría todo lo posible para mantenerlas a la mayor distancia posible. Sin embargo, eso no la detendría. Además, había recibido una carta de Harry diciendo que ya había entrado a la escuela de Aurors y que haría todo lo posible para hallar a Ginny y darle la carta. Para ayudar a no levantar sospechas, a Hermione la había llamado "Brownie" y a Ginny "Scarlet". Así, las misivas de Harry pasaban desaprecibidas por las manos del Ministerio y llegaban a los destinatarios correctos.

Ya estaba terminando el día de trabajo y Hermione no tuvo otro percance similar al que ya había acaecido. Eran las ocho de la noche y el dueño se aprestaba a cerrar el local cuando Hermione y Jessica salieron y se despidieron como dos buenas amigas.

—Me gustaría que vinieras un día a mi casa —le dijo ella a la castaña, quien se mostró contenta con la proposición—. Además, es posible que pueda ayudarte con tu búsqueda.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Hermione.

—De verdad. Después de todo, no quiero que pases por lo mismo que yo. El sufrimiento y el dolor no se lo deseo a nadie.

Y se estrecharon la mano y cada una caminó en sentido contrario. Hermione pensaba una vez en Ginny y otra en Jessica, que tan solícita se había mostrado a la hora de ayudarla a reencontrarse con su amada pelirroja. Y de nuevo ascendió por su cuerpo aquel extraño deseo que sentía cada vez que Jessica irrumpía en sus pensamientos. No, tenía que separar las cosas. Por ella sólo había una imprecisa atracción; en cambio por Ginny existía amor, verdadero e inquebrantable. Llegó a su casa, se hizo sola la cena (no deseaba hablar todavía con sus padres), se tomó una ducha rápida y se fue a la cama, pensando en todo lo que tuvo que sufrir Jessica para alcanzar la felicidad. Después, pensó en Ginny antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir con sueños placenteros.



Al mismo tiempo, Ginny jadeaba del cansancio. Era la primera vez desde hace cuatro meses que tenía sexo con alguien, aunque la última vez que lo hizo fue con otra mujer. Harry se tumbó sobre la cama, también cansado.

—Eres una tigresa —dijo, respirando entrecortadamente.

Ese comentario a Ginny le traía sin cuidado. Hermione se había encargado de demostrárselo. Aunque deseaba desahogarse de su pena con el sexo más salvaje que había tenido en toda su vida, sentía que nada la llenaba más que aquello que le faltaba. Recordaba la primera vez que hizo el amor con Hermione, aquel emocionante y apasionado momento en que dos cuerpos de mujer se unían de la forma en lo harían uno de hombre y otro de mujer. Si bien la había pasado bien con el hombre que ahora la acompañaba, no podía dejar de pensar que la habría pasado mejor con Hermione. La duda volvió a asaltarla y trató de dilucidar si ella se había olvidado de ella, de Ginny. Pero el cansancio y el sueño le impidieron pensar y se dejó llevar, quedándose dormida al momento después, justo cuando Harry se levantaba a tomarse una ducha.

Se encontraba en la misma habitación, acostada sobre la cama y se escuchaba el crepitar de la ducha detrás de la puerta que conducía al baño. Por un momento pensó que se había despertado otra vez y que vería a Harry salir del baño pero, la plena confirmación que era un sueño era la persona que vio salir por la puerta.

Hermione se acercaba a ella y movía sus caderas al caminar como quien oscilara un péndulo delante de ella. Se encontraba, naturalmente, desnuda, y le sonreía amistosamente. Ginny, incrédula, creyó que se iba a acostar a su lado y la comenzaría a tocar pero, lo único que hizo fue sentarse a su lado y mirarla intensamente.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sólo deseo hablar algunas cosas contigo.

Ginny no tenía ni la menor idea que Hermione estaba soñando lo mismo pero desde una perspectiva totalmente distinta.

—¿Qué me quieres decir?

—Lo esencial. Que nunca te he olvidado y nunca lo voy a hacer. Recuerda siempre nuestro amor y lucha por él como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora. Amor mío, pronto te voy a ir a buscar pero 

quiero que esperes la carta que va a llegar hasta tus manos en muy poco tiempo. Quiero que recuerdes lo bien que la pasábamos juntas, tanto cuando éramos amigas como cuando nos comenzamos a amar. No tienes que dejar que los prejuicios nos ahoguen y nos separen. Tenemos que mantenernos unidas a pesar de la distancia y de los problemas. Querida mía, se fuerte. Pronto, le daremos una lección a esta sociedad y verán que el amor es un río que se debe dejar fluír, no importando su dirección. Ginny, te pido que no te rindas, sigue manteniendo mi recuerdo en ti y, por favor, no me olvides.

Ginny lagrimeaba y, mientras lo hacía, abrazó a Hermione.

—¡Nunca te olvidaré! ¡Nunca!

La imagen de Hermione se fue desdibujando hasta que todo fue oscuro y no vio nada más que colores difusos que se alejaban de ella…

Hermione estaba en medio de un jardín en cuyo centro refulgía una laguna. Todo parecía tan pacífico, tan sereno. Sólo los pájaros rompían el silencio con sus gorjeos y el sonido de las hojas de los árboles mecerse al son de la suave brisa, que más que brisa, parecía una caricia femenina. Tenía ganas de tirarse sobre la hierba y extender los brazos, sentirse libre y dichoisa…

Un grito hizo trizas la paz que sentía. Se levantó y corrió en dirección de los chillidos y se asomó al margen de la laguna. Y, con horror, contempló como una cabellera pelirroja subía y bajaba, tratando de ponerse a flote pero, era como si alguien desde abajo la jalara hacia el fondo. Tenía que ir a rescatarla, como fuera. Se zambulló en el agua y nadó hasta donde el jaleo tenía lugar. Tomó las manos de la pelirroja y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas pero, quien fuera que la estaba tratando de arrastrar hacia el fondo, tenía mucha fuerza. Pero Hermione no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Se puso de espaldas y tiró con mucha fuerza, como si cargara un fardo muy pedazo a sus espaldas. Los músculos vociferaban por un respiro pero ella no hacía caso al dolor. Dio un fuerte tirón y la mano que jalaba a la mujer hacia abajo la soltó y, con la fuerza que empleó, fueron catapultadas hacia la orilla y Hermione arrastró el cuerpo hasta llegar a la zona de hierba. Luego, se arrodilló sobre la mujer que había rescatado de la laguna y pudo ver que se trataba de Ginny.



Ella abrió los ojos y vio la cara borrosa de su amante.

—Ginny. ¿Estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy bien, mi amor. Me asaltan las dudas y no sé si te has olvidado de mí o no. ¿Por qué no me has venido a buscar? ¿Acaso mis temores no son infundados?

—Claro que no, corazón. Ten paciencia. Te vendré a buscar y, cuando te encuentre, te daré la más grandiosa sorpresa que una mujer puede darte. Mantén la ilusión encendida y no dejes de pensar en mí, porque yo también pienso en ti todas las noches antes de dormirme. Te voy a encontrar, te lo juro y estaremos juntas para siempre. Sólo esperame y ten esperanza, ten confianza. Recuerda que nuestro noviagzo no empaña de ninguna manera nuestra amistad. Aviva la esperanza y no la desesperación pues ésta sólo te trae malos dividendos y te obliga a pensar que nunca te voy a encontrar. Se fuerte, Ginny, y verás que al final, las dos vamos a ganar.

Entonces, Ginny se puso de pie y empuñó las manos, bajando la cabeza, como queriendo asimilar la nueva convicción y luego, caminó en dirección al horizonte, desapareciendo por una loma. Hermione respiró tranquila y se tiró una vez más sobre la hierba, mirando hacia el cielo, en paz consigo misma.

Ambas despertaron al mismo tiempo, aunque en lugares distintos y en circunstancias diferentes. Hermione pronunció el nombre de Ginny y Ginny pronunció el nombre de Hermione. Sin embargo, la pelirroja enrojeció cuando pronunció el nombre de su amada estando al lado de Harry, quien ya estaba despierto. En esos momentos Hermione llegó a la conclusión que era momento de salir al encuentro de Gnny mientras que ella, en la cama de Harry, se preparaba para dar una embarazosa explicación a su compañero de cama.


	18. Caminos en común

**XVIII**

**Caminos en común**

Hermione había accedido a ir a la casa de Jessica algún día, y ese día era hoy. Ya eran las siete y media de un apacible día jueves y el sol se ponía por debajo de las cumbres de los edificios. Los vehículos transitaban placenteramente, algo que no era propio del centro de Londres, en donde el tráfico era horroroso a todas horas del día o de la noche. Hermione se hallaba agotada y expectante, pues iba a salir temprano del trabajo porque ese día recibiría su segundo sueldo y le había prometido a Jessica que donaría parte de su dinero para la realización de una fiesta que iba a dar la nueva amiga de Hermione. Hace tiempo que no asistía a una tertulia de ese tipo y consideró que no se trataría de una pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando el encargado se levantó de su asiento, Hermione, Jessica y las demás empleadas salieron en tropel del local y se dirigieron a un lugar donde había muchas máquinas para sacar dinero. Una vez retirado, con Jessica a la cabeza, caminaron unas cuatro cuadras antes de ponerse frente a la casa de la "líder". Ya el cielo se estaba poniendo de un color añil cuando todas las muchachas entraron y contemplaron con asombro que la casa estaba totalmente decorada, llena de serpentinas y globos que lanzaban challas (papel picado) cuando se reventaban. Hermione, habituada a las celebraciones muggles, no hizo ningún comentario.

—Ahora, quiero que se sienten y no hagan ruido —les dijo Jessica a todas. Hermione obedeció, igual que las demás y apagó la luz—. Tania debe estar por llegar.

Hermione pudo entender que la tal Tania era la pareja de Jessica y no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de celos.

Había transcurrido unos seis minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer de notorio cabello rubio con rulos, ojos verdes un poco oblicuos y una boca ancha de voluminosos labios. Usaba un vestido rosado crema que le llegaba a las rodillas y usaba un sombrero de ala ancha con una corona de rosas rojas. Parecía una aristócrata de finales del siglo XIX. Miró a su alrededor pero no se veía absolutamente nada. Luego…

—¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TANIA!! —vociferaron todas a coro y Hermione prendió la luz. Tania se llevó las manos al pecho 

primero, después a la boca. Parecía completamente choqueada, aunque le habían hecho la misma sorpresa unas cuantas veces más en el pasado. Jessica se adelantó a las demás y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su novia, seguido de un cariñoso beso en la boca. Las demás, a sabiendas que ellas eran lesbianas, no hicieron ningún comentario y vivaron a la cumpleañera con elogios, deseos de triunfo y demás apelativos que se dicen cuando alguien vive un año más en la vida.

Hermione sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

—¿Y los chicos? —preguntó.

—Hermione —le dijo Jessica en un tono que sugería que ella era una niña que no entendía nada—. Esta fiesta es sólo para chicas. Los chicos no tienen cabida aquí. Además, se espantarían al ver que tres de nosotras somos lesbianas.

La castaña no preguntó nada más.

Después de una larga hora de charlas y cotorreos, Jessica llegó con la torta de cumpleaños, una aparatosa torre de bizcochos cubierto de crema y decorado primorosamente con frutillas y la guinda en el centro. Alrededor de ésta, había veintidós velas. Pusieron la torta sobre una mesa atiborrada de suflitos, papas fritas y un montón de otras cosas para comer y todas, Hermione incluida, cantaron a coro el consabido ¡Cumpleaños Feliz! Tania sopló todas las velas no sin antes pedir un deseo y todas gritaron de alegría. Hermione se sentía algo desorientada en todo esto: tantos años en el mundo mágico le habían hecho olvidar algunas costumbres tan queridas entre los muggles pero, ahora las estaba recordando, al saber que era la única hechicera del grupo.

—¿Quieres un queso? —le dijo la cumpleañera a Hermione, quien se vio sorprendida por el ofrecimiento.

—S… sí, gracias.

—Soy Tania, la prometida de Jessica.

—Soy Hermione.

—Lo sé. Ella me ha hablado mucho de ti. —Ella hizo más confidencial la voz—. También me contó que eras como ella y yo y que tenías una amante pero que la mandaron lejos al oeste.

—Sí, es verdad.



—También me dijo que te iba a ayudar con tu búsqueda. Recién hablé con ella y me contó que partirían mañana, no sin antes, darte una sorpresa muy especial.

—¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

—Ya lo vas a saber.

Había algo en las palabras de Tania que inquietaron a Hermione. Sabía que tenía que ponerse en guardia, porque Jessica no le ofrecería cualquier cosa, aunque con la ayuda que le prometió, sería suficiente. Decidió mentalmente rechazar con cariño la sorpresa, fuera cual fuera, aunque en el más interno de sus fueros, deseaba que esa sorpresa se tratara de lo que ella había pensado en un principio.

La música sonó y todas las chicas eligieron a su pareja para bailar. Hermione se sintió otra vez desorientada pero, una chica, que parecía de su misma edad y cuyo cabello castaño oscuro le caía lacio y reluciente hasta la cintura y que vestía atractivas prendas, la tomó de una mano y la sacó a bailar.

—No te molesta, ¿verdad?

—N… no.

Ella le sonrió. Era muy hermosa.

—Me llamo Jazmin, igual que la flor. Y tú debes ser la amiga de Jessica, Hermione.

—Sí, soy yo.

La castaña tembló cuando su pareja la tomó de la cintura y le dio un trompo.

—No te preocupes. No soy lesbiana y tampoco me desagradan. Tengo varias amigas que son como tú. Si quieres, te las presento.

—Tengo una…

—¿Novia? Te felicito.

—Pero está muy lejos.

Jazmin le dio otro trompo para que quedara frente a ella.

—Para un alma enamorada, lejos es como dar un paso al frente. ¿No crees?

—Ehh… supongo.

—Pues yo creo eso. —Esta vez fue Hermione quien le dio la vuelta—. Para alguien que ama verdaderamente a una persona, lo lejos es cerca y lo imposible pasa a ser algo factible. Todo lo que te separa de ella pasan a ser meros obstáculos. ¿Me entiendes?



—Sí, te entiendo.

Jazmin se dio la vuelta y tomó de la cintura a Hermione.

—A los hombres no les molesta que yo baile con otras mujeres porque saben que yo me intereso por ellos. Ya se dan cuenta que soy como casi todas las demás.

—¿Y tienes novio?

—Desafortunadamente, no. No tengo. Rompí con el último hace un mes.

Hermione sintió que podía retribuirle en gran medida a Harry, con sólo mirar a su pareja de baile.

—Conozco a alguien que te podría interesar.

—¿De veras?

Hermione se metió las manos en un bolsillo y sacó la billetera en donde tenía varias fotografías. Una de ellas mostraba a un hombre de cabello negro revuelto, lentes y una misteriosa cicatriz en forma de rayo. Se lo tendió a Jazmin para que lo observara.

—¿Y ese tipo conoce la peineta?

—No se lleva bien con ella —repuso Hermione, sofocando una risita. Era precisamente, una de las cosas que le gustaban de él.

—Tiene bonitos ojos. Me gusta el verde.

Y siguió analizando la foto de Harry, asintiendo a veces con la cabeza. Luego, se la tendió a Hermione.

—Es guapísimo —le dijo a la castaña—. No sé de dónde sacaste a un amigo tan bien parecido. Es tan misterioso pero, no sé, parece modesto, como si tratara de ocultar que es atractivo.

—Le conviene —dijo Hermione—. En la última carta que me mandó, me comentó lo difícil que era convivir en la Academia, porque las chicas no lo dejaban tranquilo y llegaban a decirle "bombón". Bueno, lo es pero…

—También me parece un auténtico bomboncito de chocolate —sentenció Jazmin con una eufórica sonrisa—. Tengo ganas de conocerlo, de verdad.

Alguien llamó a Hermione. Ella entendió que se trataba de Jessica, quien se encontraba de pie en las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Hermione acudió, esquivando parejas que bailaban al borde del desenfreno sano y acompañó a Jessica hasta el segundo piso. Había dos habitaciones, una a cada lado de la escalera y la dueña de casa la condujo al cuarto de la derecha. Abrió la puerta y 

se encontró con un orden que ya quisiera ella. Toda la ropa estaba donde debía estar y la cama perfectamente hecha. Los cuadros colgaban de las paredes sin ladearse y olía a rosas.

—¿Es esta tu habitación?

—Sí. Me vas a ayudar a ordenarla.

Eso lo dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con suavidad y se sentaba en la cama.

—No entiendo —Hermione se puso a pensar. "_¿Esta era la sorpresa que me iba a dar?"_

—Me vas a ayudar a ordenarla, después que lo hagamos.

—¿Hacer qué?

Jessica la miró con una indescifrable bondad.

—Hermione. Nosotras, las mujeres lesbianas, no tenemos secretos. Y como tú estás recién entrando en este mundo tan especial, te voy a ayudar a recorrer el camino que te falta. Primero, tienes que acostumbrarte a la compañía femenina y sentirte a gusto cuando te tocan o te abrazan. Ven…

Hermione se acercó a Jessica y ella se levantó, la tomó por la cintura y se puso a escasa distancia de la castaña.

—Esto no lo haría una mujer normal. Te siento temblar. ¿Te sientes incómoda?

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Lo hago más que nada, por ti. Deseo que llegues a amar a tu novia como nunca se lo va a esperar. Si es tu decisión ser lesbiana, entonces tendrás que asumirla. Tienes la fuerza para luchar en contra de los prejuicios, fuerza que yo no tengo. Por eso te estoy ayudando.

—¿Y engañando a Ginny me vas a ayudar?

—Ya te dije que entre lesbianas no hay secretos. Y creo que ella también tiene algo que ocultar.

—¿Y si es así, la tengo que perdonar?

—Por supuesto. —Jessica se había pegado a Hermione y la acariciaba sensualmente—. Así como ella te va a perdonar por lo que vas a hacer hoy. De todas maneras, ambas se van a beneficiar con lo que te voy a enseñar.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de Jessica. Aquel extraño deseo se hizo más fuerte e incontrolable, estando ella 

tan cerca y acariciándola tan apasionadamente. Ya casi no podía más ante el fuerte deseo que crecía en ella.

—Vamos, Hermione. Atrévete a tocar a otra mujer que no sea Ginny.

—¿Pero… eso no es infidelidad?

—Sí, lo es. Pero créeme. Les va a beneficiar a las dos.

Y entonces, Jessica la besó en la boca y se quitó el vestido en un solo movimiento. Tomó las manos de Hermione y las puso sobre sus pechos, queriendo que los sintiera. Al mismo tiempo, Jessica tomó los de Hermione y ella cayó herida. Ya no pudo resistirse más, ya no quería hacerlo. La castaña se quitó el vestido y tumbó a Jessica sobre la cama con algo de violencia.

—Vaya. Te hacías la lesa, ¿verdad?

Hermione soltó una risa antes de besarla otra vez y hacerle el amor.

Harry salía de una agotadora sesión de entrenamiento cuando recordó la carta que había prometido entregar. Todavía la tenía en el bolsillo con ambos mechones de pelo rojo y castaño cruzados sobre la atadura. Después de aquella sesión de combate, en la que sacó máxima puntuación, le dieron quince días de descanso antes de volver a la carga. Y los iba a aprovechar al máximo.

Tenía que encontrar a Hermione para comunicarle que ya iba a estar en camino. Además, durante sus estudios en la Academia de Aurors, estuvo averiguando las posibles ubicaciones de Ginny. Aquel esfuerzo le demandó algunas graves sanciones por parte de sus profesores pero, su tenacidad y la habilidad que tenía para los combates le permitieron continuar y, además hallar la ubicación de su antiguo pretendiente.

Tenía una misión que cumplir.

Indagando por todos los lugares posibles, supo donde se encontraba Hermione. Llegó a una casa de dos pisos, donde se escuchaba una algarabía atroz. La música se escuchaba con toda claridad y la diversion era palpable. Subió las escalinatas y tocó la puerta tres veces pero, nadie parecía prestar atención. Tocó otras tres veces y esta vez, la puerta se abrió y una muchacha muy bella cuyo cabello era de color castaño oscuro apareció delante de él. Su rostro expresaba sorpresa y nerviosismo.



—Hola —saludó Harry.

—Ho… la —devolvió el saludo la chica.

—E… e… eres Harry.

—Sí, soy yo.

Ella se puso muy nerviosa.

—¿Conoces a alguien que se llama Hermione Granger?

—Sí. Es mi amiga. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que Hermione está en la casa.

Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Podrías llamarla?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Está ocupada en este momento. Además, es una fiesta sólo para chicas.

—Entiendo. —Harry se iba a retirar cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Tomó un pedazo de papel que estaba en uno de sus bolsillos y un lápiz y escribió una nota.

—Cuando se desocupe, ¿Podrías darle esta nota a Hermione?

La chica accedió encantada. Harry la miró por unos segundos, que a ella le parecieron siglos. Desde que lo vio, se sentía profundamente atraída por él.

—Me llamo Jazmin.

—Gusto en conocerte, Jazmin —le dijo Harry, sonriéndole. Al parecer, a él le había caído bien.

—¿Podemos vernos otro día?

—Claro. Pero ahora estoy ocupado. Podrías llamarme en quince días más. Tengo una misión que cumplir y no quiero desilusionar a mi amiga.

—De acuerdo.

—Éste es mi número —Harry le tendió un papelito a Jazmin y ella lo tomó con cierto nerviosismo—. Pasados los quince días, me llamas.

Y Harry desapareció de la puerta. Jazmín se quedó parada delante del umbral, con la boca abierta, apenas atreviéndose a creer que había conocido al amigo de Hermione en persona. Claro que lo iba a llamar en quince días más, aunque presuponía que iban a ser muy largos.

Pero Harry no tenía idea que alguien en capa negra y cabello oscuro como las prendas que usaba, lo estaba siguiendo y se hallaba 

decidido a detenerlo a toda costa con lo que sea que se estaba proponiendo.


	19. Rayos de sol

**XIX**

**Rayos de sol**

—No puedo creerlo.

Eso era todo lo que había dicho Harry Calhoun cuando su compañera de cama le dijo que amaba a una mujer. Pero ese hecho se podía considerar como cierto sólo a medias.

Ginny recordaba el sueño que tuvo mientras yacía dormida en la cama de Harry. Todo parecía real, palpable, como si Hermione hubiera tocado a la puerta de la casa y preguntado por ella. Luego, se le vino a la mente todo lo que había pasado entre la entrada al local nocturno y el último gemido de la noche. Se sentía extraña, como si todos los hechos recientes no concordaran con su forma de vida, como si se viera obligada, por una fuerza invisible, a hacer cosas que no debía haber hecho. Tenía una fuerte sensación de irrealidad, como si el supuestamente idílico momento que pasó con Harry fuera un error imperdonable. De acuerdo, aquel sueño le pareció muy vívido, pero no dejaba de ser un sueño, y había aprendido que éstos no eran precisamente, reflejos de una realidad, sino que eran imágenes difusas creadas por ella misma para saciar, de alguna manera, sus carencias.

Dio un respingo cuando Harry volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que eras lesbiana?

Ginny no contestó por varios instantes. No sabía qué pensar. Le había dicho a Harry que era lesbiana pero, de alguna manera, no se sentía como tal. Había una clase de barrera que le impedía creer que amaba a una mujer, y esa traba se la había puesto ella misma, al creer ciegamente en que Hermione no la iba a buscar. Además, ahogada en pensamientos fatalistas, se había convertido casi en un dogma que la castaña había encontrado el amor en otra mujer. Con todo, no era posible saber si ambas cosas eran ciertas, o una de ellas o ninguna. Las dudas la corroían y se extraviaba en pensamientos que sólo la llevarían al pesimismo más incorregible.

Apenas fue consciente que Harry la estaba apremiando para que contestara a su pregunta.

—Porque… no estaba segura de serlo.

—Y creiste que acostándote conmigo ibas a saberlo.



No, no era ese el móvil del asunto. Ginny quería hacerlo por la simple ausencia de aquello que más añoraba, buscar algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando, recostada en el suelo del baño de los chicos, hacía el amor con Hermione. Apenas era consciente de los vívidos recuerdos que tenía de ese baño, como si una mano inmaterial le tratara de arrebatar aquellas memorias, tan increíbles como eróticas.

—No, no era por eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

Sí. ¿Por qué? Ginny se preguntaba lo mismo, bloqueada emocional y racionalmente. Extraño, pero aquel sueño no se le borraba de la cabeza. Ella negó con la cabeza, denotando duda.

—La verdad, es que me siento usado —dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. Yo creía que de verdad querías acostarte conmigo, creía que lo hacías porque sentías una atracción irresistible por mi persona pero, creo que me equivoqué. Sólo querías diversión, sólo para suplir la falta de esa mujer a la que tanto amas.

—Yo no la amo. —Ginny tembló cuando dijo eso, y Harry lo percibió.

—Claro que sí. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta como gritabas "¡Hermione!" cada vez que gemías? Incluso mencionaste el mismo nombre cuando te despertaste. ¿Es que me tomas por tonto?

Ginny no dijo nada.

—Mira, apenas te conozco y siento que he tragado veneno al involucrarme contigo. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera me diste tiempo para tomar las precauciones necesarias. Ahora, es posible que hasta quedes embarazada por mi culpa. —Harry se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse—. Bueno, creo que, en caso de ser así, voy a tener que responder por el niño que muy probablemente lleves dentro. No soy irresponsable, ¿sabes? Sólo te pido que, en caso que quedes encinta, no cometas otra tontería.

Ginny bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—No quiero que te sientas obligado a permanecer a mi lado. Si sientes que fui yo quien desató todo, es mejor que me dejes. No tienes la culpa de nada. Fui yo quien te arrastró a esta espiral y lo único que deseo es que no sufras por algo que yo hice.

Harry se sentó a su lado, a medio vestir.



—Tu decisión no me permite ser honrado. Si algo hice, fue por mí o por otra persona, igual tengo que asumir responsabilidades. No es tan fácil como piensas. Dejarte sola con la responsabilidad no es ético para mí. Así que, voy a permanecer a tu lado y, si viene esa tal Hermione a buscarte, le diré simplemente, que cambió de bando.

Ginny sintió, en lo más profundo, que Harry estaba totalmente equivocado pero, su razón ahogó aquel sentimiento y asintió con la cabeza, como por puro compromiso. Harry terminó de vestirse y Ginny fue a tomarse una ducha antes de colocarse su ropa otra vez. Aunque la posibilidad de quedar embarazada existía, no había razón para alarmarse. Él era un muggle y ella era una bruja. Eso significaba que había menos probabilidades de quedar preñada por parte de un muggle. Prefirió adoptar esa postura, aunque poco sólida y resolvió además, esperar a que Harry o Hermione tomaran la iniciativa.

Harry Potter se sentía vigilado. En una mano tenía un portafolio que simulaba tener documentos importantes para el Ministro Americano pero, en realidad, ocultaba la carta que le había prometido a Hermione entregar a Ginny. Cada tanto se aseguraba que los dos mechones de pelo permanecieran juntos y la carta íntegra. Miraba por la ventanilla el paisaje nuboso, sentado en uno de los últimos asientos de un avión rumbo a los Estados Unidos de América. Quedaban cuatro horas de viaje pero, no podía evitar sentir aprensión por el hecho de sentirse observado. A veces miraba de reojo hacia los otros asientos de adelante y los pocos de atrás. Creía ver fugazmente una mata de pelo negro y grasiento asomarse por uno de los asientos. Aunque no podía estar totalmente seguro, tenía cierta seguridad que Snape lo estaba siguiendo, porque sabía que trataría de unir otra vez a Hermione y a Ginny, algo que el profesor de Pociones no iba a tolerar.

Harry se acordaba de todo lo que había pasado desde que Hermione se declaró a él hasta que la separaron de Ginny. Sentía rabia por los profesores, quienes estaban totalmente en contra del amor entre personas del mismo sexo. A cada rato se preguntaba qué era lo anormal en dos mujeres que se amaban. El amor podía tomar mil formas y creía que la que manifestaban Hermione y Ginny era otra más, por lo que no entendía la discriminación hacia las 

lesbianas y, por extensión, hacia los homosexuales. Pero eran muchos contra pocos en esa contienda por la no discriminación y, los dos Ministerios, tanto el muggle como el mágico, no toleraban conductas homosexuales por representar un atentado contra el decoro y violar lo establecido. Harry no creía que el amor fuera algo establecido: no era un invento humano, sino que era algo que todos llevaban dentro y no separaba entre razas, color, religión, clase social ni género. Está bien, a él le chocaba ver a dos hombres o a dos mujeres besándose y tomándose de la mano pero, pensaba que tenía que ser empático y ponerse en el lugar del otro. ¿Ser homosexual era una elección o una predisposición natural de una persona elegida por el azar? No, nada era por azar en el mundo. Aunque había muchos ensayistas que postulaban que la homosexualidad se crea en determinadas condiciones que se dan en la infancia, el amor entre personas que son homosexuales dependía de una elección muy interna, que no tenía nada que ver con las condiciones creadas. El amor era incondicional, no dependía de ningún factor externo.

Eran tal sus divagaciones que oyó a la azafata recitar instrucciones de ponerse los cinturones porque el proceso de aterrizaje ya comenzaba. Harry obedeció las indicaciones y esperó, mirando por la ventana, como el suelo se iba acercando más y más, pudiendo ver una ciudad enorme desde las alturas. Las nubes se habían disipado y el sol brillaba por detrás del avión, iluminando las alas. Una sacudida y el aeroplano rodaba por la pista de aterrizaje con seguridad mientras aminoraba su velocidad y se estacionaba para que los pasajeros pudieran abandonar el vehículo. Harry se desató el cinturón, caminó por los pasillos y descendió del avión, encaminándose a la salida del aeropuerto. Había muchas personas deambulando de aquí para allá, comprando boletos, chequeando sus equipajes y esperando por sus vuelos. Pasó el control de aduana y salió al sol de la mañana.

Para llegar más rápido a su destino, tomó un taxi y le indicó que lo llevara a la costanera. Pagó por adelantado en dólares y comenzó su trayecto final hacia donde él había determinado que vivía Ginny. Recorría avenidas, autopistas, calles que se hacían estrechas a causa de la altura de los edificios y, cuando ya comenzaba a ladear la cabeza, quedándose dormido, el conductor le dijo que había llegado a la costanera. A su izquierda, se veía la 

playa inundada de bañistas y, como a doscientos metros del vehículo, estaba la casa que buscaba. Le pidió al taxista que lo dejara frente a la casa y, al bajarse del vehículo, le dio una generosa propina. Vio al taxi zumbar por la calle y luego, miró a la casa. Se trataba de una cabaña grande, como para muchas personas, y supo que era esa porque ninguna de las personas que circulaban por detrás parecía advertir que allí había una casa. Dio unos pasos, tocó la puerta y esperó.

De pronto, una mujer regordeta y con el cabello rojo abrió la puerta. Al ver a Harry, la señora Weasley dio un respingo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Harry, querido! ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo sin vernos las caras, ¿no crees?

—La verdad es que sí.

—Pasa, cariño. Siéntete como en casa.

A Harry no le resultaba nueva aquella amabilidad. Con una alegría que no se le conocía desde hacia semanas, entró a la casa y vio que no se trataba de una cabaña cualquiera. El interior estaba desordenado, como de costumbre pero los muebles, los cuadros colgados y la pintura de las paredes eran de primera calidad. Supuso que los responsables de la transformación eran los gemelos, quienes tenían un negocio muy próspero con los artículos de chascos.

Apenas tomó asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones de terciopelo rojo, apareció el resto de la familia. Para ser más precisos, el resto menos uno.

—¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? —saludó el señor Weasley alegremente.

—Bien, aunque algo cansado por el viaje.

—¡Amigo! —saludó Ron, a quien las pecas que tenía en la cara no se les veían tanto—. Vaya que lo hemos pasado bien aquí, al lado de la playa. Te quiero presentar a alguien.

Harry esperó e instantes después, una mujer alta, de rostro alargado y cabello castaño claro apareció al lado de Ron. Al rato, se tomaron de la mano.

—Ella es Carly, mi novia desde hace tres meses. Carly, él es Harry Potter, mi amigo del colegio.



La mujer se puso colorada cuando vio a Harry, más específicamente, a su cicatriz. Era evidente que Carly era bruja, porque de no ser así, no habría reaccionado de manera tan peculiar. Harry saludó a la chica, sintiéndose un poco mal por el hecho que él mismo no había encontrado novia todavía. Y, como si no quisiera la cosa, se acordó de Jazmin, quien había prometido llamarlo después de los quince días de descanso.

Después, aparecieron los otros: Percy, Bill, Charlie y los gemelos Fred y George, todos con sendas sonrisas, después de ver la visita que tenían.

—¿Y cómo vas en la Academia?

—Es agotador, pero muy satisfactorio —respondió Harry, sintiendo que había algo fuera de lugar entre aquella calurosa bienvenida—. Ahora estoy de vacaciones pero tuve que hacer una buena investigación para saber donde vivían. —Ahora, Harry se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ginny?

Entendió que era una cuestión muy delicada pero, la señora Weasley decidió ser honesta con él.

—Desde hace dos días que no llega a la casa. Llamamos a la policía para buscarla pero, no hay rastro de ella. —Y la mujer comenzó a lagrimear por enésima vez desde que su única hija salió de la casa. Harry sintió que su misión en la cuidad todavía no estaba completa y decidió salir a buscar a Ginny. Pero, cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió y vio a la chica que estaba buscando.

Ginny tenía un rostro como de perdida, como si algo en su interior se hubiera derrumbado por completo. Apenas vio a Harry, estalló en llanto y se aferró a él, gimiendo con fuerza y haciendo que Harry se tambaleara. Después del intempestivo desahogo, se separó de ella y abrió su portafolio. Extrajó un rollo de pergamino de él, que tenía los dos mechones cruzados y desató la carta para que Ginny pudiera lleerla. Se la tendió y ella, hipando, tomó el pergamino y leyó en silencio.

Pasaron dos minutos antes que Ginny le diera la vuelta a la carta y viera la nota que dejó Hermione en ella.

_Si rojo y castaño llegan juntos a tus manos, significa que nos vamos a volver a ver y nadie nos va a separar._



Después, contempló los dos mechones de pelo, cruzados y sostenidos por la cuerda que ataba la carta y, volvió a leer el escrito. A continuación, dejó caer la carta y volvió a llorar. Dio con sus rodillas en el suelo, siempre botando lágrimas y exclamó a viva voz.

—¡Te amo, Hermione! ¡Te amo!

Ginny olvidó la pena por completo. Ahora sabía. Ya no era un sueño. La realidad había venido a confirmarle lo que ya en su fuero más interno sabía: Hermione no se había olvidado de ella y estaba consignada la promesa de volverse a ver, pasara lo que pasara. Se levantó del suelo y abrazó a Harry, esta vez con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Gracias, Harry.

Él no sabía qué decir. De acuerdo, sabía que Hermione y Ginny se amaban pero, nunca pensó que lo harían de esa manera. Sintió que formaba parte de una de esas historias románticas en dode un hombre y una mujer pasaban por muchos sinsabores, penas y dramas para estar juntos, con la diferencia que las protagonistas eran dos mujeres. Era verdad: el amor podía tener muchas formas. Quedó claro en él que los argumentos que se daban en contra del amor entre personas del mismos sexo eran palabras infantiles. La tormenta no era eterna. A lo lejos, se podía ver la claridad, los rayos de sol que venían a iluminar el panorama. Prometió que iba a ayudar a las dos a que volvieran a verse y que nadie, absolutamente nadie, las fuera a separar.

En Inglaterra, Hermione estaba preparándose para el viaje. Jessica la esperaba fuera de su casa. Ahora que la castaña estaba totalmente convencida que era lesbiana, no iba a cambiar de postura aunque la torturaran hasta la locura. Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto, Hermione salió de su casa, sin decir nada a sus padres (todavía no aceptaban que su hija amaba a una mujer) y salió con Jessica a tomar un taxi que los conduciría al aeropuerto. Resolvieron usar transportes muggle para evitar el control del Ministerio.

—¿Estás segura que me va a perdonar?

—Claro. De todas formas, ella también es como tú y yo y no me extrañaría que se involucrara con otra mujer. Pero, no importa lo que tú y ella hagan con otras mujeres. Lo que hagan entre ella y 

tú es lo importante. El amor, Hermione, es una fuerza que nos mantiene a todos unidos, no importa el género ni otras limitaciones pueriles.

—Me he dado cuenta que tienes razón.

—Bueno. Creo que nuestro pequeño viaje va a comenzar.

Y el taxi zumbó por las calles de Londres, sin advertir ambas que un coche negro las seguía. El Ministerio no iba a dejar que ambas mujeres vuelvan a unirse y no escatimaría en esfuerzos para evitarlo.


	20. Cristales empañados

**XX**

**Cristales empañados**

El aeropuerto de Londres era una colección ecléctica de personas que deambulaban de aquí para allá, haciendo filas para comprar o reservar boletos, jugueteando con las maletas y dialogando en un montón de lenguas. Pero para dos personas, el ajetreo usual del edificio no era relevante.

Hermione se hallaba emocionada. Su corazón había comprendido temprano que iba a volver a ver a Ginny pero su mente todavía le decía que estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, donde su destino se sellaría junto a la mujer de sus sueños. La perspectiva de ver a alguien tan especial después de tanto tiempo hacía brincar a su corazón y eso repercutía negativamente en su estómago. Le dolía terriblemente.

Jessica, quien la acompañaba, también estaba emocionada pero por razones muy distintas a quien iba a su lado. Era obvio que Hermione le había hablado de Harry a ella y, por lo que había, pacientemente, escuchado, se trataba de alguien importante, que además había cautivado a una de sus amigas con el sólo hecho de saber su existencia. También se hallaba emocionada al saber que iba al fin a conocer a Ginny, a la mujer que era pareja de su amiga. Pronto vería con sus propios ojos lo mucho que se amaban ambas mujeres.

Fue Hermione quien hizo los trámites necesarios. Jessica en tanto, miraba hacia todos lados, como si nunca hubiera estado en un aeropuerto. Cuando hubo finalizado, dirigió la vista hacia un dibujante que se encontraba sentado sobre un taburete y que agitaba el grafito de una manera en que no se lo había visto a nadie. Hacía un bosquejo de una mujer que esperaba de pie su vuelo con el bolso de viaje en el suelo. En el suelo, había un sombrero que contenía algunas monedas y uno o dos billetes. Pero no era el dinero lo que había despertado la curiosidad de Hermione. Era el dibujo mismo.

Recordaba cuando estaba en sexto año, aquel momento en que conoció a ese muchacho tan apuesto y misterioso. Nunca supo cómo había aparecido en el colegio y el hecho de existir hacía que las chicas estallaran y lanzaran piropos algo subidos de tono hacia aquel joven. Pero él no estaba interesado en las demás chicas. Parecía que Xaero, como se había identificado el chico, sólo tenía ojos para ella, para Hermione y ella estaba danzando en las nubes con sólo pensar en sus ojos azul cielo y su cabello rubio largo. Apenas podía creer que alguien tan bien parecido y que derrochaba misterio estuviera interesado en ella pero, era como si ese interés fuera solapado por algo más urgente, como si tratara de oponer cierta resistencia a su atracción por ella. Ella lo veía pasar de aquí para allá, no atreviéndose a hablarle, mirándolo en silencio mientras leía sus libros. Pero, no tuvo que armarse de valor para dirigirle la palabra.

—Buenos días —saludó el joven a Hermione. Ella sintió que su corazón sufría una descarga de adrenalina.

—Hola —dijo ella, con los nervios vibrándole.

—¿Te apetece ir a comer algo?

Hermione se puso en guardia, como por instinto.

—No sé como te llamas.

—¿Te conforma saber que me dicen Xaero?

—¿Xaero?

El joven asintió con la cabeza y le ofreció el brazo, como dejando sobreentendido que ella quería ir con él. Como es natural, Hermione se dejó conducir por pasillos y escaleras hasta el Gran Salón, donde se sentaron juntos, para la sorpresa de los chicos y la envidia de las chicas.

—Dime, ¿qué quieres saber de mí? —preguntó Xaero, mirando fijamente a los ojos a la castaña. Ella se mostró sorprendida por la pregunta, porque no había mencionado lo interesada que estaba por conocerlo. Sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo, Hermione contestó con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿De dónde vienes?

Una voz estentórea atronó en el aeropuerto, anunciando la próxima partida del vuelo que iban a tomar ella y Jessica. Hermione tomó sus pocas pertenencias y guió a Jessica hacia una de las filas que conducían al puente que comunicaba con el avión. Concentrada en no hacer ninguna niñería, ella y su amiga atravesaron el puente, desfilaron por las filas y encontraron sus asientos, que miraban por una de las filas de ventanas de la derecha. Como Jessica tenía un poco de miedo a las alturas, fue Hermione quien se sentó del lado de la ventana, mirando el aeropuerto y las caravanas de vehículos que dejaban y sacaban los equipajes de cada vuelo. Era el momento perfecto para volver a repasar lo que había interrumpido en la espera.

—Si respondo a esa pregunta —decía Xaero con una sonrisa pícara marcada en su cara—, me vas a caer a golpes.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sólo soy una ilusión. Soy lo que más desesperadamente quieres poseer, soy tu sueño más íntimo, el que no te deja dormir por las noches. Apuesto cualquier cosa a que esperas eso de alguien muy cercano a ti, ¿no es así?

Ella estaba totalmente aturdida.

—¿Cómo puedes ser una ilusión, si puedo tocarte?

—Porque tanto te lo crees que piensas que es real. —Xaero no parecía sentirse perturbado en lo más mínimo—. Y te entiendo. Porque esa persona es tu príncipe azul, la madre de las fantasías femeninas.

—¿Y dices que eres parte de mi imaginación porque no tengo al hombre de mis sueños?

—Por supuesto.

Hermione no quería creer lo que Xaero estaba diciendo pero, la atracción que sentía por aquel hombre, fuera real o no, no hacía más que crecer. Era como si, en efecto, su fantasía más íntima estuviera hablándole, dándose a conocer como tal. Aunque era racionalmente imposible, algo en su interior quería apoderarse de ese hombre, hacerlo suyo, poseerlo a como de lugar. Sus palabras eran somníferos, la incitaban a soñar, a emocionarse y a sentir cosas que jamás, ni siquiera en sus sueños más eróticos, había sentido. La cena pasó como un suspiro. No se dio cuenta cuando Xaero, sin mediar ninguna provocación, la llevaba hasta el séptimo piso, donde se encontraba la Sala Multipropósito.

—¿Te gustaría que alguien hiciera un retrato tuyo? —preguntaba Xaero con un tono de voz que causaba estragos en la mente de Hermione, anulando su razón y desbocando sus emociones.

—Nunca se me ha pasado la idea por la cabeza. Pero me gustaría que alguien lo hiciera pero, alguien que sepa dibujar si.

Xaero sonrió y ambos entraron a la sala.

Habia un sillón largo y delante de él, había un atril con un lienzo de dibujo en blanco. Hermione supo de inmediato las intenciones de Xaero: iba a retratarla de cuerpo entero pero, ella ya no pensaba bien en esos momentos: de hecho, hace rato que su razón la había abandonado. Deseaba ver la habilidad de Xaero para el lápiz pero al mismo tiempo, quería ser parte de un cuento de hadas.

—Espera un momento. No quiero que me dibujes así como así. —Hermione se estaba emocionando cada vez más. Luego, Xaero alzó una ceja cuando la castaña comenzó a quitarse lentamente la ropa, quedando desnuda, con la piel al aire. Luego, dirigiendo una mirada sensual a Xaero, se recostó sobre el sillón, mirándolo fijamente mientras él, comprendiendo las intenciones de Hermione, con una serenidad que asustaba, comenzó a batir el lapiz grafito que llevaba consigo (aquí se nota el guiño a Titanic) La habilidad de Xaero para dibujar era soberbia: manejaba muy bien la luz y la sombra y no mostraba atisbos de nerviosismo, a pesar de lo hermoso que era el cuerpo de Hermione, lo que ayudaba a grabar formas más fluidas sobre el papel. Mientras daba volumen a su cabello, Hermione habló en un ronroneo.

—¿Y no estás nervioso?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo?

Ella no dijo más. Parecía una estatua por lo inmóvil que estaba. Xaero pasaba el lápiz suavemente por sus piernas, como si las estuviera realmente tocando, realzando la sensación de tridimensionalidad. Acariciaba su cuerpo con el lápiz, dando la impresión que a cada caricia, una parte de su anatomía cobraba vida. Hermione se sentía tocada por esas manos habilidosas que la retrataban tal cual era, sin adornos innecesarios en ese momento. Era tan mágica aquella sensación, como si le estuviera haciendo el amor en ese preciso momento…

Xaero terminó su obra e hizo un ademán para que Hermione se levantara del sofá. Ella caminó hacia él mientras guardaba sus utensilios y enrollaba el lienzo sobre el cual estaba inmortalizado el cuerpo de Hermione. Se puso frente a él y sintió un deseo incontenible de besarlo. Le enlazó las manos en su cuello y miró a aquellos ojos que la cautivaban tanto. Él también la miraba, a esos ojos miel que parecían interesarle tanto pero, apartó sus brazos de él y desapareció por la puerta. Jamás lo volvió a ver, para su desilusión. La había hecho sentir tan apasionada, había sentido fuego dentro de ella, se quemaba en pasión cuando él la dibujaba… Era lo más parecido a hacer el amor pero, habría deseado hacerlo con él después de haber completado su obra.

Tal vez no lo había vuelto a ver pero, un mes después, llegó una lechuza de parte de Xaero con un paquete que decía "Sólo para ti". La abrió en secreto en el dormitorio de las chicas y se vio a si misma con una nota escrita con una caligrafía muy cuidada. "_De Xaero, para Hermione Granger_". Fue su mayor tesoro y lo escondió con celo entre sus cosas para que nadie lo viera. Pero, cuando iba a contemplar el cuadro una vez más, notó que había sido robado. Ignoraba la identidad del ladrón y, por más que buscó, no encontró jamás el cuadro.

Pero ahora sabía la identidad del ladrón, porque había vuelto a ver el dibujo en manos de otra persona: Cho Chang. También se acordó que Harry le había platicado en una ocasión de Xaero y comprendió que no se trataba en efecto de un chico, sino de una chica y que él había estado enamorado de esa chica. ¿Quién pudo haber cautivado a Harry antes que Ginny? Resultaba obvio pensar que no era Cho, sino no habría robado el cuadro. ¿Quién era en verdad aquella chica que se hizo pasar por un chico? Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que ella era lesbiana, de otro modo no habría mostrado tal interés en ella.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Jessica.

—En un chico del que me había enamorado antes de amar a Ginny. Era tan lindo… pero me enteré que era una chica con aspecto de hombre.

Jessica notó algo extraño: ¿cómo una mujer podría hacerse pasar por un hombre sin que se notara? La curiosidad salió a flote con una pregunta.

—¿Quién eres en verdad, Hermione?

Hermione sintió vulnerada algo más que su verdadera identidad. El Estatuto Internacional del Secreto también estaba jugando un papel importante. Sin embargo, pensó que el Ministerio estaba haciendo las cosas mal, por lo que confió en Jessica para que no revelara el secreto.

—Jessica. Hay algo que debes saber.

Ella puso oreja a lo que Hermione tenía que decir.

—Yo… soy una bruja.

No se esperó la reacción de Jessica.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Tania, mi novia, es bruja también, al igual que Jazmin. Me lo contaron cuando recién las conocí y entendí que era un tema delicado eso del mundo de la magia. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

Hermione no dijo nada.

—¿Acaso no confiabas en mí? ¿Por qué no me pusiste a prueba? Sabes, pensé que eras un cristal transparente en el que se podía ver con claridad todos tus secretos… para el que sepa ver. Pero ahora, puedo ver que tu corazón es un cristal empañado. No permites que vean a través de ti porque temes que hagan juicios sobre tu persona. Pero, no hay nada que debas temer de mí. Si Tania y Jazmin confiaron en mí, ¿por qué tú no puedes hacerlo?

Hermione bajó la cabeza, apenada.

—Es que me gusta respetar las leyes a las que estoy sujeta. Si alguien superior a mí me dice que no debo revelar mi verdadera identidad, lo hago. Pero, te pido perdón por no haber confiado en ti desde el principio. Realmente me siento mal por esto.

Jessica la rodeó con uno de sus brazos.

—Te perdono, Hermione. Esperaba que, después de haber compartido mi cuerpo contigo, no habría secretos entre nosotras. Y todavía lo espero.

Y ambas recibieron el almuerzo, mientras el avión surcaba el cielo hacia su destino, sin saber que había un pasajero indeseable a bordo y que no tardaría en complicar las cosas.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Weasley, Harry se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Los demás habían salido, con la excepción hecha de Ginny, quien se encargaba del almuerzo. Estaba mucho más alegre que hace unas horas atrás, ahora que sabía que Hermione venía en camino y se reuniría con ella en cualquier momento.

Abandonó la olla para que se cociera su contenido y se sentó al lado de Harry, quien jugueteaba con sus manos.

—Harry. Quiero mostrarte algo.

—¿Qué es?

—Es algo que he estado haciendo desde que llegué aquí. Y creo que sabes a que me refiero.

Ginny condujo a Harry hacia su habitación y abrió un armario donde normalmente guardaba ropa. Sin embargo, en el fondo, habia varios papeles apilados el uno sobre el otro. Ginny los sacó y los depositó sobre la cama para que Harry los viera. Se trataban de dibujos hechos a lápiz grafito, muy bien hechos pero no se trataban de paisajes o de cualquier otra cosa. Todos los dibujos mostraban un rostro muy hermoso, cuyo cabello oscilaba al viento. A veces esa misma mujer se hallaba caminando por la playa, de la mano con otra mujer, que Harry reconoció como a ella misma. Pero en la mayoría de ellos, el rostro de Hermione se hallaba retratado con una precisión escalofriante.

—Son muy buenos —acotó Harry.

—Me acuerdo de la primera vez que la retraté. —Ginny habló en tono soñador—. Fue esa vez en la Sala Multipropósito, cuando me disfracé de ese chico usando poción multijugos, aunque nunca pensé que Hermione se desnudaría. Tenía un cuerpo bellísimo y eso me inspiró para hacer mi mejor obra. Claro, me puse un seudónimo para que no se diera cuenta. Desde hace unos meses atrás que me sentía atraída por Hermione pero no quería reconocerlo. Supongo que fue porque parecía que no llamaba tu atención. Al principio creí que la atracción que sentía por Hermione era natural pero comprendí después que no eran sentimientos naturales y decidí no hacerles caso, hasta esa noche en el baño. Allí me di cuenta que amaba a Hermione y a nadie más.

—Al principio no estabas segura pero, después de esa noche de castigo, te convenciste —dijo Harry.

—Quisiera contarle que Xaero era yo —dijo Ginny, suspirando y sentándose en la cama—. Quisiera limpiar mi cristal, dejarlo transparente, para que ella pueda ver toda la verdad. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotras.

Y Ginny volvió a sus labores de cocina.

**Nota:** Perdón por la tardanza pero, estaba diseñando mi página de internet y me olvidé que tenía un fanficton por continuar. Espero no haberles hecho esperar tanto.

Cariños.

Gilrasir.


	21. Sin ataduras

**XXI**

**Sin ataduras**

Ginny había pasado algo por alto.

Mientras compraba viveres en el supermercado, recordó cuanto había dicho Harry (con el que se acostó) y la duda volvió a secuestrarla. Tenía que poner fin de alguna manera al tormento que suponía no saber si esperaba un hijo o no. Era tanta la alegría desatada a causa de la carta de Hermione que, sencillamente, olvidó el lazo que lo unía a un hombre. ¿Era ese dicho verdad? ¿Los hijos unen a las personas? Si lo era, tendría que pasar toda su vida junto al hombre con quien quiso desquitarse de la pena y obtuvo más de lo que hubiera deseado. No quería unirse a una persona que no había elegido: era algo parecido a que a la gente no le permitieran elegir a un presidente.

Para sacarse los fantasmas de las disyuntivas, tenía que hacer algo. Por lo mismo, fue a una farmacia, acarreando todas las bolsas donde venían alimentos, detergentes y varias cosas necesarias para el mantenimiento de la casa. Una vez allí, pidió una prueba de embarazo, rogando al cielo que funcionara de la misma manera en brujas. Como dinero le sobraba, compró tres, por si las moscas. Una vez realizada la transacción, Ginny caminaba de vuelta a la casa. Se encontraba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina. Supuso que el resto de la familia debía de estar por llegar por lo que apresuró la marcha y entró a su casa, dejó los paquetes sobre la mesa y acudió al baño, tan rápidamente que Harry no tuvo tiempo ni para decir un comentario.

Apenas la puerta del sanitario se cerró, toda la familia Weasley desfiló por la sala de estar, todos con caras sonrientes. Resultaba que los gemelos habían hecho el negocio del año: había un gran local de chascos en el centro de la ciudad y Fred le había sugerido a George que si compraban la susodicha tienda, ganarían más dinero del que se atrevían a imaginar. Cuando le mostraron las cosas que hacían, el dueño del local estaba tan impresionado que decidió vender su tienda, con la condición que él también pudiera trabajar en ella. Los gemelos accedieron y ahora, tenían una sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en Norteamérica, en pleno funcionamiento.

—Ahora agradezco que no hayan querido seguir estudiando —decía la señora Weasley, palmoteando las espaldas de los dos—. Si hubieran seguido en el colegio, tal vez no se hubieran convertido en empresarios.

—Mamá —decía Fred—, los chascos han sido nuestra pasión por años. No importa si terminamos el colegio o no. Igual nos dedicaríamos a esto. Es lo que los Merodeadores hubieran deseado.

—Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto, Cornamenta —decía George en tono soñador—. Gracias por la inspiración.

Ron y el señor Weasley acababan de entrar. Eran los últimos. Harry notó que su amigo había enrojecido un poco. Decidió hablar con él en privado, cuando todos estuvieran ocupados pero, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que eso llegara a ocurrir. Ron acompañó a Harry a su pieza y se sentaron sobre la cama.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Pasa algo?

—No es nada… es que, mi… ya sabes.

Harry supuso que se refería a su nueva novia.

—¿Qué pasa con Carly?

—Cuando ella se despidió de mí, me dijo que fuera a su casa esta noche. Dijo que me preparara para un momento inolvidable.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tú crees que ella quisiera tener sexo conmigo esta noche?

Ron tenía la cara tan roja que su cabello parecía ser una extensión de su rostro.

—Ay Ron. Puede ser muchas cosas. Tratándose de una mujer, no creo que sea lo que tú piensas. Tienes que entender que las mujeres, al menos la mayoría, no andan ofreciendo sexo así como así. Los hombres tienen, por decirlo de alguna manera, ganarse el derecho. Ahora, la forma en que lo haces, va a influír mucho en sus juicios. Por lo tanto, no te desilusiones si el sexo no llega. Si le haces ver que no vas por eso, que asistes por una mera cuestión de cortesía, entonces sí será una noche inolvidable después de todo.

—Es que estoy ilusionado.

—Abandona esa idea Ron —le dijo Harry, serio—. Haz que _ella_ se ilusione, eso es todo.

—¿Cómo?

—Eso, amigo mío, sólo depende de ti.

Harry se levantó de la cama y le dirigió una última sonrisa.

—Pero, anda preparado después de todo.

Justo cuando Harry salió del dormitorio de Ron, la puerta del baño se abrió y Ginny apareció, con cara de haber visto un fantasma. Tenía unas cosas raras en la mano, que centelleaban de azul. La familia Weasley no entendía nada pero Harry sí lo comprendió.

Ginny había usado test de embarazo y, como habían arrojado un tono azulado, significaba que estaba encinta. Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo más grave: ¿con quién habrá tenido relaciones? ¿Cómo pudo Ginny engañar a Hermione de esa manera? Tenía que saber cómo sucedió todo. Le hizo una seña a Ginny para que fuera donde él y le contara todo.

—Fui a un local nocturno y conocí a alguien, alguien que me gustó desde el principio, no sabría cómo explicártelo. Mientras bailábamos, quise ir a su casa y allí, lo hicimos. Lo hice todo como por inercia y no me di cuenta de lo que hice hasta que él me lo sacó en cara. Todo sucedió porque estaba destrozada. Hermione no aparecía y pensé que me había abandonado por otra.

Ginny, al terminar de hablar, comenzó a sollozar y se aferró fuertemente a Harry, arrepentida de haber cometido semejante error. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, haber confiado más en Hermione, no tendría que lamentar este incidente, no estaría esperando un hijo de alguien a quien no amaba en lo absoluto ni menos, verse forzada a unirse a el, en desmedro de lo que pudiera sentir Hermione.

—Tienes que decírselo.

—Lo sé —respondió la pelirroja, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

--O--

Hermione y Jessica salían del aeropuerto e iban a tomar un taxi que las llevaría adonde vivía Ginny. Harry le había dejado un mapa en donde salía marcada con un círculo la casa donde residía la mujer que amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Jessica abrió la puerta del taxi y permitió que Hermione entrara primero. Luego, el vehículo salía hecho un bólido hacia la costanera. Conducía una mujer cuya meñlena negra sobresalía del asiento.

—¿Adonde desean ir?

—A la costanera, por favor —dijo Hermione.

—Lo lamento, no puedo llevarlas allí.

Ambas dieron un respingo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por orden del Ministerio —respondió con suavidad la mujer.

Hermione tenía una seria sospecha acerca de la identidad de la conductora.

—Harry ya debería estar aquí.

—¿Harry? —preguntó quien conducía.

Esto no hizo más que confirmar lo que pensaba Hermione. Jessica estaba aturdida.

—Pues no queremos ir a la costanera, gracias. —Luego, Hermione sacó su varita y petrificó a la conductora—. Siempre has sido una perdedora. El Ministerio derrocha ineptitud al mandarte a ti a detenernos.

Hermione hizo que el vehículo se detuviera y, con la ayuda de Jessica, dejaron el cuerpo inmóvil de Cho Chang en los asientos de atrás. Fue la amiga de Hermione quien se puso a conducir hacia su destino (Hermione no sabía manejar) pero, no tardaron en darse cuenta que alguien las estaba siguiendo. Jessica miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio a alguien muy feo al volante de un deportivo.

—¿Por casualidad conoces a alguien que tenga el pelo pegado a la cabeza como con pegamento?

—Snape —fue todo lo que dijo Hermione—. ¡Acelera!

Jessica pisó a fondo el acelerador y desvió por una calle céntrica que conducía, según los letreros que pasaban como rayos por encima de ellas, a la costanera. Snape parecía ir más rápido que ellas, al tratarse de un deportivo que costaba decenas de miles de dólares. Ya discurrían por la autopista cuando el profesor de Pociones se puso al lado del taxi y comenzó a embestir el vehículo de costado.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Hermione al ver un camión que se había detenido en medio de la calzada. El taxi pasó a escasos centímetros del pesado carguero pero Snape no se veía por ningún lado. El cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con lluvia. La costanera sólo estaba a ochocientos metros y, justo cuando ellas pensaban que habían perdido a su perseguidor, un fuerte impacto hizo que se fueran hacia delante. Jessica miró por el retrovisor y se llevó las manos a la cara, aterrorizada.

—¡Nos vamos a matar!

—Sólo mira el camino —decía Hermione atropelladamente, al tiempo que miraba hacia atrás. Snape no parecía darles respiro y cada choque iba con más violencia añadida. Jessica vio la salida a la costanera y dio un giro cerrado para tomar el enlace pero Snape eligió ese mismo momento para embestir nuevamente al taxi, lo que hizo que Jessica perdiera el control del vehículo y se precipitara contra una barrera de contención, volcándose con violencia. Mientras tanto, Snape también perdió el control del deportivo y quedó empotrado en la pared del paso bajo que conectaba a la costanera.

Hermione, al llevar cinturón de seguridad, no sufrió heridas de gravedad, sólo unas raspaduras en su brazo y unas cuantas laceraciones en sus piernas. Jessica no corrió con la misma suerte. Al estar en el lugar de la colisión, sus piernas quedaron atrapadas y además, sufrió fracturas en las mismas y una contusión en el cuello que lo le permitía mover la cabeza. Por sus sienes corría un hilo de sangre. Hermione se desató del asiento cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia golpearon el pavimento. La puerta se abrió con un gemido y la castaña salió al aire, con las gotas de lluvia siendo más grandes cada vez.

_Estoy cerca_ se dijo para sí pero, tenía una preocupación.

—Jessica. ¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes por mí. Me vendrán a buscar. Anda, ve por ella. Se feliz.

—No puedo dejarte aquí.

—Sólo… ve por ella. Yo estaré bien.

Hermione creía que era poco ético dejar a una gran amiga atrapada entre los fierros retorcidos del taxi pero, la decisión de Jessica era firme.

—Está bien.

Hermione caminó hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la residencia de los Weasley, sintiendo en el corazón que Ginny se encontraba más cerca de lo que ella imaginaba.

--O--

Ginny le había contado al resto de su familia que estaba embarazada y, a juzgar por la cara de pena que tenía, los demás no se lo habían tomado bien. En especial, la señora Weasley, quien estaba histérica y no paraba de gritar, reclamando que ahora tenía que casarse con ese hombre, a sabiendas que amaba a Hermione. El señor Weasley era más comprensivo que los demás, que no alcanzaban a entender el hecho que esperaba un hijo de un hombre, a pesar que ella era lesbiana.

—¡Si no me quieren entender, está bien! —había gritado Ginny, roja como un tomate y pasó como una exhalación hacia la sala de estar y salió a la lluvia.

—Esta noche habrá reunión familiar —sentenció la señora Weasley en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

—Pero —se atrevió a objetar Ron—, mi cita con…

—Tendrá que esperar. ¿Qué acaso lo de tu hermana no es importante?

Ron no halló otra alternativa que callarse. Harry, quien era mudo testigo de la crisis, dio un respingo cuando la señora Weasley se dirigió a él.

—Lamento que tengas que presenciar algo como esto. Por supuesto, tú no tienes culpa de nada. Sólo eres nuestro invitado.

Harry no hallaba qué decir.

Mientras tanto, Ginny caminaba por la costanera entre la lluvia, la cual era tan espesa que no se podía ver nada a más de diez metros. Pensaba en el chanchullo que le había tendido a Hermione al involucrarse con un hombre y luego se puso a pensar en qué diría si Hermione apareciera en ese preciso momento caminando por la costanera.

Una figura difusa se vio en la lejanía.

Ginny se puso en guardia. Sabía que éstas eran ocasiones perfectas para asaltar a alguien. Se quedó parada en medio de la lluvia mientras la figura se acercaba cada vez más. Venía rengueando un poco. Ya estaba a diez metros, más o menos, cuando Ginny observó una familiar forma en lugar de una silueta irreconocible. Se atrevió a dar unos cuantos pasos más, para darse cuenta que Hermione también se acercaba a ella. ¿Era un producto de su imaginación? No podía ser que la hubiera encontrado en tan poco tiempo después de haber recibido la carta. Sin embargo, el rostro de Hermione también se veía iluminado por el hecho de verla a ella caminar hacia ella. Cuando ambas se dieron cuenta que no eran ilusiones, ya no caminaron. Corrieron, aproximándose cada vez más…

El abrazo que sintieron ambas fue como si se soltaran de unas cadenas. No importaba cuántas gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre ellas: el calor que se daban ambas mujeres mitigaba cualquier frío. Daban vueltas mientras se miraban intensamente, como queriendo saber si no era la imaginación que les estaba jugando una mala pasada. El beso que se dieron ambas fue como la respuesta que estuvieran esperando durante cuatro meses. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mientras se separaban.

Ginny tomó de la mano a Hermione y corrió hacia la playa. La arena mojada dificultaba la marcha pero, después de mucho esfuerzo, llegaron al asilo de una cueva natural que había formado el mar. Ambas se sentaron sobre el suelo y se acariciaron el cuello tiernamente antes de hablar.

—¡Hermione, te engañe, te engañé! ¡Me acosté con un hombre y ahora metí la pata, porque estoy esperando un hijo suyo. Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por esto. ¡Lo lamento!

Ginny se abrazó a Hermione, quien no parecía enojada en lo absoluto.

—Yo también te engañé, Ginny. Me involucré con una amiga del trabajo e hicimos el amor en su casa después de una fiesta. Mi amiga sabía que tú ibas a hacer algo parecido. —Hizo una pausa para suspirar hondo—. Ambas nos engañamos pero, lo más terrible es que nos engañamos a nosotras mismas. Ahora, ya no tengo dudas. Ginny, es a ti a quien amo y a nadie más. Nada ni nadie me va a convencer de lo contrario y, estoy segura que sentiste lo mismo cuando te llegó la carta, ¿verdad?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Luego, el deseo reemplazó a la angustia de verse ambas engañadas. Cuatro meses sin verse era demasiado tiempo y sus cuerpos habían aprendido a vivir juntos y, lo único que deseaban era sentirse otra vez.

—Estás herida —dijo Ginny—. Muéstrame.

Hermione le enseñó el brazo, el cual tenía una magulladura leve pero le dolía al contacto. Ginny le tomó el brazo con una mano y le besó la herida. Luego, miró a Hermione. Estaban solas en una cueva, refugiándose de la lluvia. Era el momento ideal para desatar su amor, después de estar tanto tiempo sin verse y sin tocarse.

—Tengo heridas en mi piernas también —susurró Hermione, sonriendo un poco. Ginny le quitó el pantalón y vio que tenía algunas laceraciones en el muslo. Acarició sus piernas y, como con el brazo, besó la herida pero, esta vez, sus labios se desplazaron hacia arriba y Hermione se quitaba la sudadera y la camiseta con suavidad, dejándose llevar por aquellos labios que hace tiempo que ya habían memorizado su cuerpo…

Continuará…

**Nota:** No tengo ninguna página de internet. Todavía la estoy diseñando pero tengo intención de subirla.

Espero no haberme demorado demasiado con la actualización.

Gracias.


	22. Almas gemelas

**XXII**

**Almas gemelas**

Hermione se sintió fuera de lugar.

Ginny se dio cuenta que ella no estaba siguiendo su juego. Dejó de tocarla y la miró tiernamente antes de preguntarle qué le sucedía.

-No es nada. Es sólo que… no me gustaría hacer el amor aquí, en este lugar tan agresivo, lleno de rocas y que no brinda ningún calor. –Ella esperaba que Ginny entendiera sus razones para detener todo, porque sabía que ella era muy apasionada y que no se frenaría así de fácil. No obstante, nada de eso sucedió.

-Sabes, Hermione. Desde que comprendí que ya no nos íbamos a separar, entendí que una de las razones por las que estoy aquí contigo es para complacerte en todo lo que quieras. Si dices que no deseas hacerlo aquí, no lo hagamos. De todas maneras, he estado pensando en hacer otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

Ginny sólo la miró con una sonrisa misteriosa antes de coger sus pantalones y colocárselos. Sintió un escalofrío en sus piernas, pues las ropas todavía estaban húmedas. Hermione la imitó, también temblando un poco pero esta vez, fue la lengua de Ginny que le hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

-Eso fue una pincelada de lo que te espera.

Ambas, sobándose las piernas para que sus ropas se secaran más rápido, caminaron hasta la salida de la cueva. La lluvia ya había amainado y algunos rayos de sol se filtraban entre las nubes recelosas, iluminando el agua y arrancado destellos dorados a medida que ésta se mecía, tranquila, sobre la costa. Hermione y Ginny, tomadas de la mano, seguían su camino hacia la casa de la pelirroja, la cual ya se podía ver claramente a la distancia. Después de pararse frente a las aguas unos momentos para besarse dulcemente, lo que hizo que muchos ojos se desviaran hacia la pareja, algunos curiosos, otros emocionados y, los más, asqueados por ese horrendo comportamiento. Ellas, indiferentes a las opiniones ajenas, volvieron a tomarse de la mano y a caminar, esta vez, por la vereda, llamando la atención de las personas que circulaban a su alrededor.

-¿Viste la cara de esa chica? –preguntó Ginny, sonriendo-. Parece que vio a un fantasma de lo asustada que estaba.

-Como si no lo hubiera visto antes.

La actitud de ambas mujeres era muy especial en esos instantes, como si todo lo demás fuera estúpido, carente de propósito, como si todo lo que las rodeaba tratara de urdir planes para separarlas, como si todo el mundo se hubiera propuesto distanciarlas y ellas, fuertes y decididas, encaraban de frente todo lo que les viniera encima. Estaban dentro de un pequeño campo mágico en el cual todo era felicidad, amor y dicha, y nadie podía estropear el momento.

Se les hizo corto el trayecto.

Parecieron segundos desde que salieron de la cueva hasta que tenían la puerta delante de ellas. Ginny no tuvo que tocar: abrió la puerta así sin más y se encontró con un ambiente poco familiar, tal vez porque la familia Weasley, a pesar de saber que su hija menor era lesbiana, nunca la habían visto con una mujer de la mano. La señora Weasley, con los ojos como platos, miraba sin hablar a la pareja que desfilaba por la sala de estar, junto con los otros miembros de la familia. La única persona que no mostraba sorpresa al verlas juntas era Harry, quien se les acercó y las saludó como si fueran mujeres normales.

-Hola Hermione, hola Ginny. ¿Dónde estaban?

-Por ahí –respondió Ginny con picardía. Harry no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, se dirigió a Hermione, a quien tenía más ganas de ver.

-Así que lograste encontrar a tu novia. ¿Tuviste algún percance?

-Tuve varios –contestó la castaña-. Aparte que una querida amiga tuya nos trató de secuestrar, otro viejo amigo nos persiguió por toda la autopista y nos volcamos mientras tratábamos de escapar. Jessica quedó atrapada entre los hierros y supongo que la llevaron al hospital.

-¿Así se llama el objeto de tu engaño? –preguntó Ginny, libre de celos o de alguna clase de molestia. Sabía que aquello había sucedido por alguna razón, al igual que el hecho de estar embarazada, aunque no sabía cuáles eran esas razones, todavía.

Hermione asintió, también con desenvoltura. Después continuó con su historia.

-Yo no estaba muy herida, por lo que seguí caminando y, en medio de la lluvia divisé a alguien que caminaba hacia mí. Pensé que sería algún transeúnte borracho que estaba perdido pero, cuando me acerqué más, reconocí el cabello rojo apasionado de mi querida amiga… y novia. Y ya no nos pudimos separar.

-¡Que romántico! –alabó Fred, con una pizca de burla-. Aunque tengo que admitir mi ignorancia respecto a las mujeres que deciden amar a los de su género.

_Lesbianas_ murmuró Ginny, fastidiada.

-Y es mejor que lo sigas ignorando –añadió Hermione con una mordaz risita-. Los hombres no entienden la forma en que nos amamos nosotras, entre mujeres, ni es probable que lo hagan alguna vez.

-Yo no lo entiendo –intervino Harry-, pero por lo mismo, me parece grandioso que haya algo nuevo. Nunca he sido amigo de mujeres que sean lesbianas y ahora, tengo a dos amigas que lo son. ¡Estoy complacido!

-Me alegro que pienses así –acotó Ginny, sonriéndole-. No cualquiera se lo toma de esa manera.

-Es que estuve pensando en eso y… creo que ustedes pueden ayudarme.

-¿En qué?

-No tiene sentido ocultarlo-. Harry se preparó para confesar lo que estaba royéndole la conciencia desde que se fue de viaje-. Es que quiero hallar la forma de conquistar a una mujer y no tengo idea de cómo se hace.

-¿Quieres conquistar a Jazmin? –preguntó Hermione, dando de lleno en las preocupaciones de Harry-. No creo que sea necesario hacerlo. Esta loca por ti. No hace falta que conquistes a nadie, Harry, porque todas caen a tus pies, entre las que nos incluimos… en su momento.

-Pero quiero brindarle una experiencia que no va a olvidar.

-Bueno, en ese caso, podemos echarte más que un cable para que Jazmin estalle de placer –dijo Hermione, riéndose como una loca sin remedio-. Por ahora, lo único que debes saber es que aproveches tus experiencias con nosotras y verás que es terriblemente fácil hacerla volar.

Harry decidió que era suficiente y se frotó las manos secretamente, sabiendo en lo más profundo, que ya no iba pasar mucho más tiempo solo. Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ginny se retiraban al cuarto de la pelirroja para contarse algunas cosas que habían sucedido mientras estaban separadas.

-Apenas puedo creerlo –comentaba Ron, mientras cogía un celular para llamar a su novia, alegando que no iba a poder ir a la cita-. Carly me va a matar por esto. Mamá, haces las reuniones familiares en los momentos menos oportunos…

-¿Y crees que el hecho que tu hermana sea lesbiana es algo menor? –La señora Weasley miraba al pelirrojo con un rostro de hiena furiosa-. Ella no se va a morir por sólo una cita sin realizarse.

-Esa cita iba a ser _especial_.

-No me importa. ¡Y no me discutas, jovencito!

Ron murmuró algo ininteligible mientras marcaba el número de su novia y Harry se hacía el tonto riéndose por lo bajo. Luego, cayó en la cuenta que si lograba conquistar a Jazmin, ellas querrán estar en el lugar de la joven como fuera. Dejó de reírse al instante.

Y Fred y George seguían su conversación acerca de bromas y pociones para diarreas.

-¿Se podrá hacer una poción para mujeres que las incite a amarse unas a las otras?

-No seas cruel, Fred –le dijo George, quien no estaba de acuerdo en hacer bromas sobre eso, especialmente si estaban Hermione y Ginny en la casa-. Deja ese tema en paz, ¿quieres? ¿Por qué no nos concentramos en los infartos líquidos y en las calabazas con sabor a carne molida y que explotan en tu estómago?

-De acuerdo.

El señor Weasley dialogaba con su mujer acerca de su renuencia a aceptar que su hija había elegido otro camino distinto al de los demás y que no valía la pena desacreditarla por ello.

-Molly. Entiendo que te parezca ficción que Ginny sea lesbiana, pero no es necesario que le guardes rencor o te moleste su forma de pensar o de enfocar sus sentimientos hacia otra mujer.

-Pero, tienes que reconocer que es extraño. Además, ¿cómo va a darme descendencia si no pueden tener hijos? No es lo natural, no es lo ortodoxo y me desconcierta y asusta. ¿Cómo podrán tener sexo? No me lo imagino.

-No es necesario imaginárselo. Eso es problema de ellas y, por lo que he visto, no creo que sea un problema.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir. –La señora Weasley estaba al borde de los nervios, a juzgar por el hecho que su cabello se estaba confundiendo con su cara y le temblaba el labio-. Que Ginny está embarazada y que ambas van a cuidar del hijo. Pero sigue siendo antinatural, porque no pueden tener hijos propios y eso las va a deprimir y van a terminar separándose a causa de esa incapacidad. No podrán estar mucho tiempo juntas.

-Ambas son fuertes y creo que lo van a superar. No hay ningún impedimento para que estén juntas. Debes entenderlo, Molly. Si realmente deseas que ellas sean felices, déjalas que decidan su propia suerte. Si no es así, déjalas que lo afronten solas.

La señora Weasley pensó por al menos, media hora, durante el cual, todos acudieron a la cocina para la cena. Mientras los demás, Hermione y Ginny incluidas, comían alegremente, la madre de la joven pelirroja tenía las manos bajo el mentón, pensando en qué sería mejor: juntas o separadas. Ese era el dilema. Ya los demás abandonaban la mesa con los estómagos llenos cuando la señora Weasley pronunció cinco palabras, lapidarias y decisivas.

-No lo voy a permitir.

Y se incorporó de sopetón, en dirección a su hija y su amante y las abordó agresivamente, como si Ginny no fuera su hija.

-Ya que las encontré, les quiero dejar en claro algo: no las quiero ver juntas en esta casa, no quiero que se abracen, que se besen o hagan cosas raras. Si eso significa que alguna de las dos tenga que irse, pues que así sea. Ahora, decídanse antes que decida yo.

Ginny miró a su madre con desconcierto y luego, miró a Hermione. Tomando una fuerte determinación, se adelantó hacia su madre y le dijo con firmeza.

-Bien. Me iré yo. Si no deseas verme junto a Hermione, pues te voy a hacer caso. Pero no me tendrás en esta casa hasta que aceptes que ella y yo nos amamos de verdad.

Dio media vuelta, agitando su melena rojiza y, con pasos resueltos, caminó hacia la salida y, dando un portazo, abandonó el hogar y con ella, la alegría. Fred y George dejaron de hacer bromas, el señor Weasley evitaba la mirada de su mujer y Harry rodeaba con un brazo a Hermione, quien derramaba gotas saladas de sus ojos. La única que no mostraba ninguna emoción era la señora Weasley, quien desfiló con propiedad por la cocina para limpiar los platos, indolente ante el hecho que su hija menor (y consentida) se haya ido de la casa, quizá para no volver jamás, alejada de su familia por los prejuicios hacia las mujeres que se inclinaban por amar a las de su mismo género.

Pero no contaba con una cosa.

A esa misma hora, en el centro de la ciudad, una joven de cabello negro, largo y reluciente salía del hospital, con apenas unos rasguños. Apenas podía creer su buena suerte: había salido casi ilesa de un grave accidente vehicular. Lo malo era que aquellas mujeres se habían salido con la suya pero, estaba dispuesta a todo para que fueran separadas y ella, en condiciones de cobrar el suculento premio que conseguiría si lograba su objetivo. Pensando en una buena forma de separarlas, y a la vez, en hacer ver al mundo que las relaciones entre mujeres eran, por decirlo de alguna forma, asquerosas. Aunque la idea le parecía ridícula, pues ella amaba obsesivamente a una mujer, el Ministerio le había dado garantías para que su romance no se hiciera público.

A lo lejos, notó a una atractiva mujer de cabello rojo encendido caminar resueltamente por la calle. Supo que era la amante de Hermione y, por la forma de deambular por la acera, estaba decidida a hacer algo drástico, algo importante, algo que valía la pena saber de qué se trataba. Daba la casualidad que había una furgoneta de noticias frente al recorrido de la pelirroja y, dentro, dos cámaras de video grandes y una más pequeña. Aprovechando que nadie estaba dentro de la cabina, hizo un encantamiento convocador para poner la filmadora bajo su alcance. Vio que estaba totalmente cargada y sonrió de una malévola satisfacción.

-Pronto serás mía, Hermione Granger –murmuró Cho Chang por lo bajo mientras enfocaba la cámara hacia la roja melena y seguía a la mujer en el más absoluto silencio.

Pasó una semana desde que Ginny abandonara la casa y todos estaban en una profunda depresión. Me corrijo: todos a excepción de la señora Weasley, quien seguía con la firme decisión de no verlas juntas en la casa, a pesar de no tener a su hija menor viviendo allí. En la habitación de Harry, Hermione lloraba sin ningún consuelo, negándose a comer, sólo a tomar vasos de agua, si es que. Había bajado unos tres kilos en esa semana y cada vez tenía menos energías para llorar. Los demás, en especial Harry, no hallaban qué hacer frente al problema por el que pasaba y, en ese momento, entendieron la falta que le hacía Ginny, que la amaba de verdad y que no pensaba renunciar a sus sueños por una tontería y por un claro síntoma de inmadurez por parte de la madre de su novia. Harry la animaba a que comiera.

-No quiero vivir sin Ginny. Ya es parte de mí y no quiero arrancarla de mi corazón. ¡No quiero! –Y rompió a llorar otra vez.

-Lo sé Hermione, lo sé. –Harry se sentó a su lado y la miró tiernamente a los ojos-. Pero, si quieres estar junto a ella, tienes que poner de tu parte. Si la deseas tanto, si es ya parte indisociable de ti, debes ir a buscarla, debes ir por ella. No ganas nada si te quedas aquí, lamentándote por niñerías.

-¡No puedo, Harry!

-¡Cállate, Hermione! ¡Te estás comportando como una niña!

Hermione no recordaba que su mejor amigo se hubiera enojado tanto con ella, por lo que reaccionó con desconcierto, lo que hizo apagar su llanto y concentrarse más en el raro comportamiento de Harry.

-Ve donde ella, Hermione. No tienes porqué aceptar quedarte aquí sin hacer nada. Si deseas ser feliz, sal de aquí y encuéntrala, porque sé que te estará esperando e incluso buscando con la misma determinación.

Ahora Hermione comprendió la repentina dureza de su amigo. Era para hacerle olvidar la tristeza e infundirle nuevos ánimos para que no sucumbiera a la desesperanza y al dolor. Era una situación similar a la que uno siente cuando te van a operar y te anestesian, porque te hace olvidar que van a cortarte por todos lados y que vas a sentir un dolor infernal. En ese momento, Hermione estaba adormecida por las palabras de Harry y, dando una mirada al espejo que tenía enfrente, salió de la habitación, y de la casa, decidida a ser feliz de una vez por todas.

Cruzaba la calle por una de las tantas que había en el centro de la ciudad, con los puños crispados, dándose ánimos para seguir adelante en su tortuoso camino. Sin embargo, vio algo que la desvió de su recorrido.

Se trataba de un espectáculo que siempre le había llamado la atención: el lugar era un hotel donde había un montón de cámaras apuntando a un grupo de personas con melenas largas y un montón de bultos a sus pies. Cuando los reconoció, apenas pudo creerlo, porque el grupo no era otro que el de Las Brujas de MacBeth, a pesar que los camarógrafos eran todos muggles. Seguramente las confundían con una banda de rock pesado que el mundo no mágico conocía muy bien. Curiosa por la repentina sorpresa, siguió en silencio a las integrantes de la banda por los pasillos del hotel, camuflada como una de sus enardecidas fans y, en breves instantes, ya estaban en el tercer piso, donde una larga alfombra roja llegaba hasta el final del pasillo, donde se iban a alojar las artistas.

Una puerta se abrió.

Hermione se dio cuenta que no era la del grupo, sino que de otra persona ajena. Sin embargo, aquella persona ajena, no lo era tanto, al menos para ella, a juzgar por el cabello rojo intenso que se asomó por la puerta. Hermione no se lo podía creer: era Ginny, en una habitación de hotel, saludándola con alegría desenfadada y tranquila. Mientras tanto, la castaña se llevó las manos al pecho, sorprendida y, en el más interno de sus fueros, la mar de feliz. Ginny la llamó y ella, ciega a cualquier otra cosa, entró en la habitación e, inmediatamente, se quedó sin aire.

Era como una versión aumentada de la pieza de ellas en Hogwarts, sólo que no era rojo, sino blanco. La cama, con un delicado y fino dosel transparente que flotaba perezosamente, era toda blanca. Lo que Hermione ignoraba, era que se trataba de una suite matrimonial remodelada para la ocasión. Cerca de la cama, había una manta blanca cubriendo algo que ella no se atrevía a imaginar. ¿La estaba esperando, o era un truco de sus fantasías?

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí. ¿Recuerdas que mi querida madre me sacó a puntapiés de la casa? Tenía que vivir en alguna parte, y creí que éste era el mejor lugar para vivir por mientras encuentro un trabajo decente.

-¿Estás buscando trabajo?

-Para estabilizarme.

-¿Y para qué quieres eso?

Ginny la miró con ternura y habló, acercándose a ella, dispuesta a abrazarla.

-Desde que nos encontramos bajo la lluvia, supe que eras mi alma gemela y, deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Hermione no sabía qué la sorprendió más: las palabras de Ginny o la naturalidad con la cual las dijo. La pelirroja, al ver la cara de la castaña, pasó por su lado y la abrazó por detrás.

-Cuando salgamos de este cuarto, llegarás a la misma conclusión que yo.

Y Ginny cerró la puerta.

**¡Rayos y centellas! Maldito sea yo por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar pero, tengo mis explicaciones. Desde Octubre del año pasado que estoy en una faena de caminos, fuera de mi casa y por eso, no he podido colgar algunos capítulos. Pero, la salvación llegó cuando pude comprarme un computador portátil. ¡Estaba contento! Hace poco que lo tengo y, como es obvio, me dediqué a escribir, tanto mi proyecto propio como este capítulo. Muy pronto tendrán más acerca de este peculiar romance entre estas dos ¿amigas?**

**Lo dicho, disculpen por la tardanza. Trataré de no volverlo a hacer, ya saben, para no decepcionar a mis lectores.**

**Por cierto, gracias por los comentarios. Se agradecen profundamente.**

**Los extrañaba, de verdad.**

**Esperen más de mí, porque estoy trabajando en algo realmente grande, aparte de mi novela propia. Por ahora, sólo les diré que un crossover entre Harry Potter y Piratas del Caribe.**

**Con mucho cariño…**

**Gilrasir**


	23. Nuestro amor

**XXIII**

**Nuestro amor**

Todos eran ignorantes a lo que iba a suceder en ese cuarto de hotel.

Después que Ginny cerró la puerta, Hermione sintió que su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza. Era como si la hubiera llevado a un mundo en donde no existía nadie más que ellas. Era esa conocida sensación de estar aisladas del mundo, como si una burbuja las separara del resto de la gente y pudieran hacer lo que les diera la gana. Era un lugar sólo para ellas.

La pelirroja estaba emocionada. Se le notaba en la cara, en el cuerpo, en el alma. Los ojos entrecerrados, la respiración entrecortada y agitada, todo indicaba que algo diferente a todo lo que habían hecho iba a suceder en ese lugar. Hermione se paseaba por la habitación, sin saber qué hacer, decir, pensar o sentir. Fue Ginny quien le facilitó las cosas, abrazándola por detrás, sorprendiéndola y emocionándola.

-Amor mío –fue todo lo que le dijo.

De pronto, sin que ella se lo esperara, la abrazó por delante y descendió sus manos hasta la cintura, tomando el borde de la camiseta que usaba Hermione y la levantó con dulzura. Ella, colaborando con el acto, alzó los brazos y el sostén rojo de encaje, de los que siempre usaba la castaña, quedó al descubierto. Acariciaba su espalda, su cintura, sus hombros, tomándole el pelo suavemente, y envolviendo con sus manos el cuello. Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron y el marrón con la miel se mezclaron y ya no se separaron. Danzaban en círculos al compás de una música invisible pero que ellas podían sentir con toda claridad. Y seguían mirándose, sin besarse, sin acercarse pero también sin alejarse, sin dejar de mirar la una a la otra, sonriendo, comunicándose en un lenguaje que no necesitaba palabras, no necesitaba ser escuchado ni comprendido por nadie más que no fueran ellas. Con sutileza, Ginny fue desatando el sostén, cuidadosamente, delicada y sensual, cosa que Hermione no lo extrañara ni lo sintiera caer sobre la alfombra.

Hermione no se dio cuenta que Ginny estaba tocando suavemente sus pechos. Fue algo que no se esperaba, porque recordaba llevar ropa interior puesta pero, no le importó, porque la sensación era muy agradable. Sus frentes rozaban una con la otra pero todavía no rozaban sus labios. La castaña se moría por un beso de su amante pero, quien se encontraba frente a ella no parecía interesada en ello. Más bien, tenía las manos detrás de Hermione, jugando con la cremallera de su falda, pero en un juego tan sutil que la castaña no se daba cuenta. Estaba más ocupada buscando la boca de Ginny, quien todavía no daba tregua a las fantasías de su compañera. Le encantaba mirarla, sus ojos marrón en los que deseaba perderse, en los que ya se estaba extraviando, ajena a todo, sin darse cuenta que Ginny le estaba quitando las pantaletas que tanto le gustaba usar a Hermione. Y ella no se daba cuenta que ahora estaba desnuda, y que Ginny la estaba tocando cada vez con más pasión, acercando su boca a la de Hermione, tentándola, desviando su atención del hecho que llevara la piel al aire. Giró sobre sus talones, llevando a su amante, quien se dejaba llevar, abandonada al deseo más profundo, sin darse cuenta que ella la estaba recostando sobre la cama. Después de unos momentos, sintió que la magia se rompía y que Ginny se alejaba de ella, hacia la puerta. ¿La iba a abandonar, en el mejor momento?

No fue así.

Ginny se colocó detrás de aquella cosa que ocultaba una manta de seda blanca y descubrió la forma de un atril que llevara un lienzo blanco. ¿Para qué necesitaba un atril? Después, cuando la pelirroja sacó un lápiz a carbón de su bolsillo y miraba fijamente a Hermione, supo la intención de su amada. Como complaciendo secretamente a Ginny, se puso de costado, mirando a la amante que se había convertido en artista, con una mirada sensual y ardiente, con su cabello cayendo por detrás de ella, descubriendo toda su anatomía.

Y Ginny batió el lápiz.

Hermione parecía estar rodeada por un aura divina, con aquella mirada que la seducía y que era tan hermosa, esa sonrisa que iluminaba, ese cuerpo tan delicioso, tan exquisito, que sólo deseaba acariciarla con el lápiz. Comenzó con su cabello, ondulado y reluciente, recorriendo cada curva fielmente, reproduciendo la luminosidad de éste, casi podía oler su perfume cuando pasaba una y otra vez por el dibujo, dando sombra y luz, por lo tanto, vida a su pelo. Luego, pasó a su rostro, sus ojos, su boca, que todavía no besaba y todos los detalles que la hacían tan bella.

Mientras daba volumen a sus labios, como si los estuviera besando en ese momento, Hermione habló en un sutil ronroneo.

-Me recuerdas a Xaero.

-¿De verdad? –Ginny deseaba decirle que ella era ese misterioso personaje pero no en ese momento, de otra manera, podría estropear el momento mágico en el que estaban sumidas.

-Él también me dibujó desnuda una vez. Recuerdo que ese chico me volvía loca, me excitaba, me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Estaba por las nubes.

-Mmm…-decía Ginny, como escuchando más que interviniendo en la conversación-. ¿Y te lo mostró alguna vez?

-Tenía un cuadro donde estaba. Pero se lo robó esa maldita oriental.

Ginny dibujaba su cuello cuando enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, haré uno mejor. Y será de nosotras, sólo de nosotras.

La pelirroja daba forma al cuerpo de Hermione con una maestría y sutileza, con una suavidad y sentimiento tales que la castaña se sentía acariciada por el lápiz, no, por las manos de Ginny, que ahora había abandonado las líneas y pasaba a las luces y sombras. Mientras le daba ese brillo mágico a los ojos, un curioso sentimiento la tomó por asalto. Era como si el retrato de Hermione estuviera vivo, sentía su ausente mirada sobre la suya y no pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios. Algo en Hermione hacía que el dibujo pareciera moverse, llamarla con una mano, con la boca, con los ojos, con su cuerpo. Lucía tan invitadora, sensual y deliciosa, que sólo deseaba tocarla, besarla, hacerla suya. Ya no podía resistirse, pero debía terminar el dibujo antes de saciar sus deseos y los de ella.

-Ven, mi artista. Puedes terminar después.

-No puedo. ¿Y si no quedas de la misma manera?

Hermione sonrió y se recostó de espaldas.

-Confía en mí.

Y Hermione, enardecida y a la espera de aquella dulzura que ya conocía, se tocaba suavemente, invitando a la pelirroja a que se acercara. Ella, todavía dubitativa, daba un paso y de inmediato, volvía al lienzo. Hermione, queriendo hacer suya a Ginny, se levantó de la cama y, contoneándose hacia su amante, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Al principio, la pelirroja no quiso pero, al ver el rostro de su amiga, sus ojos traspasarla con ese brillo que la enajenaba, aquellos labios que antes había desdeñado con cariño y que ahora ardía en besar, no tardaron en inclinar la balanza a favor del amor y la pasión. Se dejó llevar, olvidada de su arte, de sus pensamientos y de todo lo que le preocupaba. Era esa conocida sensación de sentirse liviana cuando las circunstancias le hacían enfrentar la perspectiva de hacer el amor con alguien, como que una fuerza que está más allá de su comprensión, voluntad o entendimiento, la impulsara a seguir adelante, dejarse arrastrar por la marea de emociones que la sacudían en ese momento, vaciándose de todo cuando molestaba, sólo viendo en lo que iba a desembocar todo, como en un repentino flash.

Ginny ya no veía las cosas con claridad. Sólo podía contemplar el rostro de Hermione, que se acercaba cada vez más y podía vislumbrar el brillo de sus labios húmedos, deseosos de encontrarse con los suyos. Cerró los ojos, entregándose al amor y, al fin, un beso nació de sus bocas. Tanto tiempo conteniéndose, para sentir ese exquisito placer de besar a otra mujer, esos labios a los que ya estaba acostumbrada, esa respiración cruzarse con la otra…

La pelirroja sentía cómo Hermione iba desabotonando su blusa, como quien trata de quitar el envoltorio a un regalo de Navidad, con ansia y con calma, haciendo que la que se encontraba de espaldas deseara deshacerse de la prenda. Cuando terminó, Ginny completó el trabajo y su compañera de lecho rozaba con sus dedos aquel trozo de tela verde con adornos que era su sostén. Volvió a besarla, mientras que con sus manos, jugaba por detrás de la espalda de su amante y, poco tiempo después, Hermione ya se encontraba sumergida en sus pechos y recordó cuando ella había ingerido una poción con el fin de probar si se trataba de un antídoto para venenos o de alguna otra cosa. Resultaba que sí eliminó el veneno pero tuvo un curioso efecto secundario: a medida que pasaba el día, se sentía extraña, como se que iba un poco hacia delante. Ginny, en principio, pensó que estaba mareada pero, cuando se desvestía para irse a la cama, se miró al espejo y notó que el sostén estaba muy apretado y temía por una asfixia. Cuando se deshizo de la prenda, pudo ver, entre la sorpresa y la risa, que tenía los pechos enormes. Durante una semana, durante la cual tuvo su primer encuentro sexual con Hermione, los chicos no la dejaban de mirar, y no precisamente a los ojos.

Ahora, estaban algo disminuidos pero, lucían más exquisitos que nunca, al estar más en proporción con su cuerpo. La pelirroja tenía los brazos extendidos, cosa que Hermione pudiera jugar con más libertad. Tocaba sus pechos al tiempo que besaba su vientre y se entretenía con la cremallera de la falda, desatándola y jalándola hacia abajo, tirándola sobre la alfombra, olvidada por ese entonces. A diferencia de ella, usaba una rara prenda en forma de triángulo equilátero que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Haciendo caso omiso del detalle, Hermione tomó la prenda, estirándola un poco y Ginny levantó la espalda para que pudiera salir.

-¿A esto le llamas ropa interior? –preguntó la castaña, levantando la prenda por uno de los tirantes, como si le diera cierto asco tomarla.

-Es la última moda –respondió Ginny con una sonrisita mordaz-. Son muy cómodas y sensuales porque dejan muy poco a la imaginación pero cubren lo suficiente para alimentar las fantasías. Como que te entra el deseo cuando ves a alguien usando eso. –Ginny se recostó sobre la cama y suspiró en señal de estar lista-. Se llaman _colaless_.

Hermione no volvió a preguntar. Una de las razones era que había entendido a la perfección el término y la segunda, la más obvia y trascendente para ella, era que el cuerpo de Ginny lucía irresistible como estaba ahora, tendida sobre la cama, con la boca entreabierta y las piernas de la misma forma. A ella siempre le había gustado la cintura estrecha y las cadenas anchas de la pelirroja; le daban ese aire de voluptuosidad y sensualidad que no tenía ella; Hermione era sensual por armonía, por proporción y equilibrio, además que tenía movimientos más felinos que Ginny. Una tenía lo que hacía falta en la otra y más que eso no necesitaban para consumar lo que se proponían hacer. Dándose una intensa mirada la una a la otra, todo comenzó.

Se trataba de una danza, pero con un ritmo que no se podía oír, ver ni tocar, sólo sentir. Una música que escuchaban sólo ellas, que podían evidenciar en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada palabra que se susurraban mutuamente al oído. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos, pero nunca tanto como sus espíritus, los cuales parecían confundirse, sin saber cuál pertenecía a quién, entrelazadas mediante un vínculo que nadie podía romper, aisladas del resto de la gente, haciendo el amor sin ataduras, como almas gemelas, apasionadas y libre de cualquier impureza asociada a los prejuicios o al hecho de ser perseguidas. Ya nada podía salir mal, estando juntas y disfrutando de la libertad de elegir a quien amar, a quien querer, a quien desear, honrar, servir y proteger, en todo momento y situación, razón o circunstancia, motivo o excusa. Ellas se amaban, y nunca había estado tan claro en sus corazones como en ese momento.

Ellas se detuvieron un instante.

-Hermione.

-Dime, Ginny.

La pelirroja se tomó su tiempo para hablar.

-Te amo.

Hermione sintió un par de lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos.

-Yo también te amo, Ginny.

Ambas se miraban a los ojos cuando hablaron.

-Y pensar que nos queríamos matar antes que nos enamoráramos.

Hermione sonrió.

-Sí. Pero nos dimos cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué?

-Que contigo quiero estar el resto de mi vida.

Ginny sonrió. Hermione continuó.

-Y que… es así como viviremos nuestro amor.

-Nuestro amor –repitió Ginny suavemente-. Sí, éste es nuestro amor, y deseo que todo el mundo lo sepa.

-Lo va a saber. Ahora, sólo disfruta.

Y ambas volvieron a besarse. Rojo y castaño se confundían, clavel y jazmín se mezclaban y ambos cuerpos se estremecían cada vez que sus lenguas se encontraban dentro de sus bocas. Pero no les bastaba con besarse. Hermione, al ser la que llevaba las riendas del juego, abandonó sus labios en el mejor momento y pasó a besar su cuello, tocando su espalda, Ginny oliendo el perfume del cabello de la castaña, tomaba su cabeza, como queriendo más de sus besos, y Hermione se detuvo un buen momento a medio camino de su destino.

Ella saboreaba y gemía dulcemente cuando Hermione acariciaba, besaba y masajeaba los pechos de Ginny. Estuvo un buen rato jugando con ellos, porque le encantaba, le gustaba y la excitaba de una manera en que no podía entender. ¿Y por qué necesitaba entender cosas? Sólo había cabida para el gozo y la alegría en ese momento, y siguió entreteniéndose con sus pechos y, de paso, tocándose los suyos también. Hermione la miró un rato y Ginny se sintió otra vez hechizada por el brillo de sus ojos.

-Continúa, por favor. No te detengas.

Hermione no hizo otra cosa que complacer sus deseos. Siguió descendiendo a través de su cuerpo, saboreando su vientre, apretando un poco su cintura y lamiendo con dulzura, recorriendo más hacia abajo, haciendo que Ginny fuera temblando de placer. Pero la castaña no hizo lo que la pelirroja esperaba; la lengua de Hermione pasó de largo y recorrió sus piernas en espiral hasta besar los dedos de sus pies. Era algo curioso, porque Ginny no recordaba que le hubiera hecho algo como eso pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, el contacto de los labios de su enardecida amante con sus pies le agradó y lo supo disfrutar mientras duró. Y digo mientras duró, porque Hermione ya subía por sus piernas y, suponiendo que iba a pasar de largo hasta sus pechos nuevamente, esperó su lengua en ese lugar. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de lo que se imaginó y sintió una sacudida que no tenía nada que ver con el frío, sino con algo que no esperaba recibir en ese instante.

Ginny tuvo que cerrar los ojos y arquear la espalda, porque esa era la única manera de contener el placer que recibió de parte de Hermione. Estaba totalmente sumergida en su intimidad, concentrada en hacer que su compañera de lecho no sintiera la cama debajo de ella, ocupada de sentir aquellas emociones bien suministradas. Acariciaba sus caderas, levantándolas un poco, de manera que ella pudiera arquear mejor la espalda, porque espasmo tras espasmo, Ginny iba gimiendo con más fuerza, abriendo más la boca, saboreando sus labios con la lengua, masajeándose los pechos y su cuerpo iba brillando poco a poco a causa del sudor. A veces, no hacía nada más que gemir y respirar entrecortadamente, porque no podía soportar la corriente de sensaciones que provenían de su interior y de Hermione, quien tampoco dejaba de sentir cosas, porque la excitación de Ginny, sus gemidos, su respiración y el hecho que su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo, también la excitaban y hacían que se apasionara aún más, lo cual se traducía en más estímulos para la pelirroja. Se trataba de un círculo, una rueda que no se detenía, alimentada por la pasión, y que sólo se detenía en la pared del orgasmo.

El grito de Ginny se pudo haber escuchado en todo el hotel.

La pelirroja, abierta totalmente de piernas y con los brazos tomando los soportes de la cama adoselada, jadeando y perlada de sudor, estaba completamente extasiada. Una gran sonrisa mostraba en su cara y Hermione se acercó a ella para depositar un beso en sus labios. Apenas se separaron, Ginny abrió la boca lentamente para intentar decir algo, pues todavía se hallaba por las nubes.

-¿Es… estoy… soñando?

-No, mi amor. No estás soñando –le respondió Hermione dulcemente-. Aunque pareciera un sueño.

-Es que… este placer… aquello que me diste… no… no existe en este… mundo.

-Si fuera así, no lo hubieras gozado de la misma manera que ahora, ¿no crees?

Ginny tuvo que admitir que el razonamiento de Hermione tenía lógica. Pero, en un momento en donde la lógica no tenía ningún sentido, ¿qué hacía ella pensando? Era momento de hacer que la castaña sintiera las mismas cosas que ella. Ginny la tomó por la cintura y rodó hacia dentro de la cama, de manera que la pelirroja estuviera ahora encima de Hermione.

-Bueno. Si es un sueño, ¿por qué no lo compartes conmigo?

-Me encantaría –susurró Hermione.

Y la pelirroja besó a la castaña, rojo y castaño volvieron a ser uno y sus perfumes se confundieron una vez más. Ambas sonreían mientras se miraban y frotaban sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. Era muy agradable y sentían hormigueos que se traducían en más sonrisas.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Ginny, susurrando sensualmente.

-Muchísimo –respondió Hermione con la misma sensualidad.

Y siguieron con el mismo juego por unos momentos, durante los cuales se dirigían ardientes apelativos que no hacían más que echar leña al fuego. Luego, como Hermione hiciera con Ginny, ella se entretuvo con sus pechos, besándolos con pasión y dulzura, como si fueran los labios de su dueña. Hermione gemía suavemente, cerrando los ojos y deseando lo que su amante ya había vivido. Pero, a diferencia de ella, Ginny fue lamiendo todo en su camino y la castaña sintió aquel conocido espasmo de placer pero, fue algo distinto a todo lo vivido con anterioridad. No sabía si era la forma en que lo hacía o si era con más pasión pero, había algo incierto en sus caricias que la hacían convulsionar; su vientre temblaba, su torso se erguía y contraía con violencia, arqueaba la espalda, gemía con fuerza y se apretaba los pechos. Aun así, no era suficiente desahogo para liberar toda aquella energía que se acumulaba en ella cuando Ginny le proporcionaba semejante delicia.

Los minutos pasaban, y la danza iba ganando en ímpetu. Hermione ya no podía más pero, por extraño que sonara, pedía a gritos que la hicieran soñar como nunca en su vida. Ginny, hundida tan profundo en la intimidad de su compañera de cama que no parecía hacer caso a nada más que a hacer volar a la castaña, hacerla soñar despierta y, como lo pensó Hermione en su momento, hacer que no sintiera la cama debajo de ella. Y, la que se encontraba recostada sobre la cama en ese momento, gemía desesperadamente, batía su cabeza de un lado a otro, los brazos extendidos, respirando agitadamente, al borde de la locura y su cuerpo ya brillaba. Ginny la sostenía de sus piernas y, apenas supo que Hermione iba a experimentar un orgasmo, le hizo de tal manera que, cuando llegó a la altura de sus labios, ella gritaba el nombre de su amada y jadeaba con fuerza. Ambas respiraciones se mezclaban, el éxtasis rondaba en el aire y se miraban fijamente a los ojos, muy cerca una de la otra, sus cuerpos tan unidos que parecían uno sólo, sus cabellos entrelazados, abrazándose ya no con la desbocada pasión de sólo unos momentos, sino que con ese conocido fuego que no quemaba sino que calentaba, acariciándose tiernamente, sonriendo y rozándose las narices.

A las dos les brillaron los ojos. Estaban llorando, pero no de tristeza. Era sólo que se emocionaron.

-Estoy contenta de que estés a mi lado Ginny –susurró Hermione, tomando del cuello a su amada-. Muchas cosas sucedieron pero, al final, siempre estaremos juntas.

-Yo también lo estoy, Hermione –respondió la pelirroja, acariciándole el pelo.

-Ojalá nunca te fueras.

-No me iré de tu lado. Tendrán que matarnos a ambas y, aun así, no nos van a separar. –Ginny sonrió y Hermione también-. Porque éste es nuestro amor, sólo nuestro y nada ni nadie lo puede destruir.

La castaña lloró, y Ginny también.

-Te amo, mi comadreja.

-Yo también, mi sabelotodo.

Y, entre lágrimas y sonrisas, se besaron una última vez, envolviéndose una a la otra, devorándose una vez más antes que Ginny tuviera que abandonarla. No se vistió y aún así, tomó el lápiz y le pidió a Hermione que se pusiera en la misma pose que antes. Cual fue la sorpresa de la pelirroja cuando la castaña se colocó de la misma manera en la que estaba en el dibujo.

-Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? –preguntó Ginny y reanudó con su trabajo.

Ambas ignoraban que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta desde hace tiempo y que alguien retiraba la lente de una cámara de aquella rendija. Había obtenido exactamente lo que deseaba hallar.

_Hermione, eres mía_ se dijo Cho Chang mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hotel.

Hola, una vez más.

Quiero advertir que cualquier subida de temperatura corporal o que se pongan sentimentales a raíz de este capítulo no es mi responsabilidad. Yo no tengo la culpa que Hermione y Ginny se amen con esa pasión y esa dulzura. ¿O sí? En todo caso, es una broma, una maldita broma.

El final de esta historia está muy cerca, digamos unos dos capítulos más, por lo que no se desanimen. Aquellos que han seguido esta historia de cabo a rabo no tendrán motivos para sentirse decepcionados, porque le he puesto mucho cariño y muchas ganas a esta historia.

Además, en lo personal, si volviera a escribir una historia romántica con dos personas del mismo género, les aseguro que será siempre entre mujeres, porque creo que el amor entre mujeres es hermoso, porque ellas nacieron para amar y para sentir, no como nosotros, que nacimos para pensar. Si lo hacemos bien o mal, no importa mucho en este sentido.

Y, si hay alguna lectora que sea lesbiana, quiero que sepa que tiene todo mi respeto y cariño, y que esta historia la hice especialmente para ellas, porque ya estoy harto de quienes las discriminan y digan que no es natural. Y esto se hace extensivo a TODAS las personas que deciden amar a alguien de su mismo género.

Con mucho cariño para todos

Gilrasir


	24. Comprensión

**XXIV**

**Comprensión**

Cho Chang salía del hotel con un rostro de triunfo visible a kilómetros. Acarreaba el bolso que contenía la cámara como si fuera de cristal, y no era de extrañar, porque el material que había grabado valía oro… y la tan ansiada relación con Hermione. Los periódicos y las cadenas de televisión se pelearían por las imágenes que mostraban a esas dos mujeres haciendo el amor, imágenes que podrían significar muchas cosas negativas para la pareja que protagonizaba el video, entre ellas, un pasaje sin retorno a Azkaban, porque sabía, por boca de uno de los Inefables del Ministerio, que cualquier tendencia homosexual sería objeto de máximo castigo para quien incurriera en tan grave falta. Sin embargo, su próximo objetivo no era algún edificio de televisión ni de periódicos.

Con disimulada prisa, se internó en una casa vacía, cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie pudiera entrar y dejó la cámara sobre una cama sin sábanas. Después, con una lasciva sonrisa, se quitó la ropa lentamente, caminó en cueros sobre la cama, se tendió sobre ella y, pasándose la lengua por los labios, comenzó a juguetear con sus partes íntimas mientras prendía la cámara, reproduciendo el video donde aparecían dos hermosas mujeres en un hermoso acto. Cho gemía suavemente, con la cabeza ladeada, mirando hacía la diminuta pantalla que mostraba el objeto de su deleite personal, sabiendo en lo más hondo que, si lograba mostrar las imágenes a las personas indicadas, Hermione, la mujer que más deseaba, sería suya y nadie, ni siquiera esa pelirroja llamada Ginny, iba a arrebatársela de las manos.

Arqueó el cuello y abrió la boca, gimiendo con fuerza, con una mano tratando de apretarse los pechos, tendida sobre esa cama, convirtiendo un acto de amor en un espectáculo, ahora para ella, después, para el mundo. Mientras tanto, los demás no tenían idea de lo que hacía esa mujer en esa casa…

-¡Te quedó bellísimo!

Hermione miraba la obra de Ginny con fascinación. Ambas estaban vestidas de nuevo, sentadas sobre la cama, sonriendo y abrazadas por los hombros.

-¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó hacer este dibujo?

-No.

Ginny sonrió y cambió la pregunta.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo?

-Sí

La pelirroja dejó el retrato sobre la mesa y recostó dulcemente a Hemione sobre la cama y la miró muy de cerca, acariciando sus cabellos y poniéndose encima de ella.

-Eres hermosa, Hermione –susurró Ginny dulcemente.

La aludida no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a mirar con la misma dulzura a Ginny. Ninguna de las dos se movía, pero sonreían la una a la otra, mirándose, amándose con los ojos, transmitiendo bellas emociones que las hicieron derramar lágrimas sin llorar. Estaban sonriendo, ambas acariciándose en el rostro, sus bocas a corta distancia una de la otra, ya sin temor, ya sin tratar de esconderse de los demás. Querían que todo el mundo supiera de su amor y de los deseos que comenzaban a gestarse dentro de ellas. Dar un paso más allá de lo que otras mujeres lesbianas se atrevían. Ginny, sintiendo su pecho hincharse como un globo, se acercó lentamente a Hermione y la besó suavemente, masajeando sus labios contra los de ella, sintiendo sus respiraciones cruzarse una vez más, sus aromas mezclarse de nuevo, sus espíritus unidos otra vez, sintiendo que estaban más juntas de lo que jamás estuvieron, como si hicieran el amor de manera constante, con sólo besarse, con sólo mirarse, con sólo sentirse próxima la una a la otra.

Y seguían besándose, divorciadas de todo, incluso de la cama que las sostenía, incluso del aire que las rodeaba, sintiendo que no les hacía falta. No respiraban mientras se besaban, sintiendo esa agradable sensación de estar muertas y a la vez, viviendo, sintiendo todo ese amor que las motivaba, que les daba la vida, que les daba la fuerza para hacer lo que se proponían hacer. Apenas separaron sus labios, se abrazaron con una mezcla de fuerza y ternura, sus respectivas fragancias se hacían una y el rojo con el castaño volvían a confundirse como hace unas horas atrás. Hermione y Ginny se levantaron con parsimonia de la cama y, abrazadas de la cintura, caminaron hacia la puerta de la habitación, mirándose, haciendo todo por inercia.

-Vaya, ya es de noche –comentó Ginny, sonriendo y mirando por una de las ventanas, las cuales mostraban las luminarias brillar-. La manera en que pasa el tiempo cuando se ama sin restricciones y con tanta pasión.

-Eso significa que nos amamos de verdad, y nada más cuenta para nosotras. –Hermione llevaba bajo un brazo el dibujo de ella y con el otro, abrazaba a Ginny-. Por cierto, ¿cómo aprendiste a dibujar?

-Desde niña que me gusta dibujar. –Ginny supo que ahora era el momento de contarle a Hermione que ella era Xaero-. ¿Recuerdas a ese hombre que te volvía loca?

-Sí.

-¿Y si te dijera que ese hombre no era lo que aparentaba?

Hermione no recordaba haberle contado a Ginny que Xaero era en verdad una chica. ¿Cómo lo podía saber?

-¿Conocías a Xaero?

-Lo conozco muy bien, tan bien como a mi misma.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que yo era Xaero.

Hermione, contraria a la reacción usual en ese tipo de circunstancias, creyó que la afirmación de Ginny era la verdad. De hecho, desde que se enamoró de la pelirroja, había deseado que ese personaje de cabello dorado fuera su amada, porque, para ser honestos, Ginny la volvía loca, tanto o más que Xaero.

-Lo sé… bueno, de alguna manera, siempre lo supe pero, jamás me di cuenta.

-Tú ya me gustabas cuando me disfracé de ese sujeto.

-¿Eras lesbiana desde antes que yo?

-Bueno, al principio quería probar cosas nuevas, porque todavía estaba loca por Harry, ya sabes, estar con una mujer antes de salir con Harry, porque deseaba que él fuera la última persona de la que me enamorara en mi vida. –Ginny sonrió-. Pero hubo un pequeño cambio de planes.

-No sólo para ti, sino para mí también.

Y volvieron a besarse, cuando estaban por salir del hotel, sin notar que había más luces de las usuales delante de ellas, sin saber que la maquiavélica mente de Cho Chang estaba obrando en esos precisos instantes.

Apenas Hermione abrió las puertas del hotel, los flashes de la prensa destellaron sobre sus caras. Los periodistas, a los golpes y empujones, se abrían paso para ir al encuentro de aquellas dos mujeres y Ginny lanzó una risa que desconcertó a todos, menos a su amante, quien la acompañó.

-¿Y no tienen otra cosa para reportear? –inquirió la pelirroja, mirando en todas direcciones, no encontrando más que cámaras-. Bueno, si quieren una declaración de nosotras, la tendrán. –Ginny miró a todos los periodistas y habló con voz firme y decidida-. Ella y yo somos lesbianas, nos amamos, compartimos lecho y no voy a abandonar a Hermione por nada en este Universo. Sólo mírenla: es hermosa, yo la amo y ella a mí. ¿Tan difícil de creer es eso?

Apenas terminó de hablar, como si no hubiera ninguna persona rodeándolas, como si volvieran a la Sala Multipropósito a esa escena donde hicieron el amor por primera vez, Ginny abrazó a Hermione y ambas se besaron una vez más delante de las cámaras, delante de los atónitos ojos de los periodistas, transmitiendo el amor, el afecto, el cariño y la pasión en vivo y en directo a millones de personas alrededor del mundo. La mayoría de ellos apenas podían creer que dos mujeres tuvieran las agallas de mostrarse como realmente eran, de mostrar que el amor no era dominio exclusivo de los seres heterosexuales. Ellas también tenían derecho a amar a quien se les diera la gana, porque el amor no hacía diferencia entre clases sociales, raza, color y género. No valía la pena convertir un sentimiento universal en algo establecido sólo para algunos. No. El amor era para todos y se podía expresar de la manera en que uno lo deseara.

Cuando Hermione y Ginny separaron sus labios, los que observaban se encontraban en un estado de conmoción sólo comparable a cuando a alguien le cuentan que murió un familiar cercano. Y no sólo quienes estaban en el lugar físico de los hechos: todos quienes miraban sus televisores se encontraban paralizados ante semejante acto de desafío a la sociedad, a todo lo conocido, a la naturaleza.

Harry, sentado en un sillón de la sala de estar en la cabaña de los Weasleys, no pudo hacer nada más que alabar a sus dos amigas, por tener la fuerza suficiente para afrontar sus decisiones y ser consecuentes con ellas hasta el final. Eran mujeres que se amaban y que no tenían miedo de mostrarlo a los demás. Ron y los demás no hacían ningún comentario y la señora Weasley se hallaba fregando los platos, prefiriendo cerrarse a su propia opinión acerca de esa clase de mujeres. Decía cosas como "no puedo aceptar que mi hija ame a una mujer" o "ojalá que la condenen, para que piense mejor las cosas". Tal vez era la primera vez que la señora Weasley estuviera de malhumor con Harry, porque ella repudiaba aquel comportamiento y él las alentaba a que siguieran en sus trece

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ginny se abrían paso a través de la marea de periodistas, haciendo caso omiso de sus preguntas, que para ellas eran interrogantes estúpidas y que sólo servían para deleitar la calentura de muchas personas, cuya única razón para estar de acuerdo con las mujeres lesbianas era verlas en el acto sexual.

Un grupo de personas apareció de la nada. Por sus estrafalarias ropas, ambas supieron que eran Aurors y que venían a llevárselas, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. Hermione y Ginny, que no deseaban problemas, fueron hacia el grupo de magos, deteniéndose frente a ellos.

-Hagan lo que tienen que hacer.

Los Aurors, en principio sorprendidos por la voluntad de las mujeres, recordaron su propósito y las encadenaron. Después, de la misma forma en que aparecieron, se esfumaron.

Se trataba de un cuarto pequeño.

Hermione y Ginny se hallaban separadas tres metros la una de la otra, atadas por gruesas cadenas a sus respectivas paredes pero, se miraban como si no hubiera distancia entre ellas. Esperaban en esa salita porque iban a celebrar un juicio con motivo del amor rebelde de las mujeres que se querían en silencio, porque el Wizengamot no estaba de acuerdo con las tendencias que manifestaban. De hecho, los miembros de tan respetable grupo ni siquiera hallaban necesario un juicio para aquella atrocidad. Tan grave era que ameritaba condena inmediata. Por aquella razón, la preparación de la sala de tribunales tomaba más tiempo de lo usual.

-Ginny.

-Dime, amor mío.

Hermione sonrió, como si el hecho de estar encadenada y a las puertas de ser condenada fuera de lo más irrelevante.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Sólo de perderte.

-No me vas a perder, Ginny. –Hermione se incorporó y miro a su amante con firmeza-. Repítelo en tu corazón, en tu mente, en tu cuerpo, que todo tu ser esté convencido que no me vas perder, que estamos en esto juntas, vamos a entrar juntas a ese tribunal y vamos a salir del mismo modo.

-No te voy a perder, no te voy a perder, ¡no te voy a perder!

-¡Así se habla, Ginny!

Y la pelirroja también se puso de pie. No podían abrazarse porque las cadenas les impedían hacerlo. Pero eso no era obstáculo para su inconmensurable amor y sólo necesitaban una mirada. Hermione miró a Ginny como si la tuviera en sus brazos en ese momento y la pelirroja se sintió cálida, como si esos brazos la rodearan con dulzura, imaginándose que su adorada castaña la besaba ardientemente…

Las puertas se abrieron.

Cuatro Aurors aparecieron por el oscuro umbral e indicaron a ambas que ya era el momento. Hermione y Ginny se levantaron mientras dos de los magos desataban las cadenas. Cuando estuvieron libres, ambas se reunieron, sintieron la calidez de sus cuerpos, la humedad de sus labios y la esperanza las inundó como si estuvieran poseídas por un poderoso espíritu. Besándose, caminaron hacia la sala de tribunales, donde muchas personas sentadas alrededor de ellas las miraban con sentimientos diferentes. Algunos con admiración, otros con indiferencia y la mayoría con odio y repulsión, no pudiendo entender por qué se celebraba un juicio para condenarlas; para ellos no era necesario.

El Ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour, se sentó en el estrado e hizo que Hermione y Ginny tomaran asiento en unas sillas cuyas cadenas las apresaron de manera automática. El Ministro, golpeando tres veces con su pequeño martillo, dio inicio a la sesión.

-Con evidente desconcierto, doy por iniciado el caso "Wizengamot contra Hermione y Ginny" Por favor, que la parte acusatoria presente su caso.

Un fiscal alto, delgado y de mandíbula cuadrada, apareció delante de ambas mujeres, acarreando un montón de papeles que, según dedujeron, eran las supuestas pruebas para culparlas del crimen de amarse.

-Dada la gravedad de este caso, trataré de ser lo más conciso posible. Primero, quiero hacerles unas pocas preguntas a las acusadas.

Ambas se tomaron de la mano, como queriéndose hacer una para contestar.

-¿Desde cuándo que se conocen?

-Desde segundo año en Hogwarts –respondió Ginny firmemente.

-¿Cómo se enamoraron?

Fue cuando Hermione cayó en la cuenta que no contaban con un abogado. Decidió que, cuando fuera oportuno, ella sería la que representaría a las dos.

-Fue por una pelea pasional. A nosotras nos gustaba el mismo hombre y, él nos rechazó a las dos. Pensamos que nos iba a aceptar pero, ella –Hermione señaló a Ginny-, pensaba que estábamos tomando muy en serio aquello, a lo que respondí que no era cierto. Nos peleamos y estuvimos casi una semana sin hablarnos. Nos castigaron con limpiar los baños de los chicos por un mes y, en nuestra primera semana, Ginny se sintió muy mal por el rechazo, a lo que yo respondí con un abrazo. Pero ella me tocó de la misma forma en que lo haría un hombre. Yo no sabía qué era, pero era curioso que me gustara. Ginny se acercó a mí y… me besó.

"Al principio estábamos despechadas y heridas en nuestros orgullos. Por eso, nos escondimos e hicimos el amor por primera vez en nuestras vidas. Después, todo se fue precipitando. Nos expulsaron, nos separaron pero, yo siempre tuve la determinación para salir en busca de Ginny. Una amiga que era como yo me ayudó a buscarla. Y, mientras estaba sola en mi casa, supe la verdad: estaba enamorada de Ginny, me hacía mucha falta, los hombres ya no me llamaron la atención y me fijaba sólo en las mujeres. Pero ninguna es como ella. La amo y no voy a desistir de mi decisión, porque ésta la tomó mi corazón y sobre él no tengo ningún control, ni ustedes lo tienen. Así –Hermione sonrió a todos-, ni separándonos ni matándonos van a impedir que nos amemos. Porque estamos juntas a un nivel que ustedes no comprenden. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Si ustedes repudian a las que son como nosotros, rechazando a las personas que se interesan por su mismo género y discriminándolas por el sólo hecho de buscar amor en donde la mayoría no lo hace. ¿Qué no ven que ellos y nosotras también merecemos amar y ser amados? El amor, es un sentimiento universal, es una fuerza que nos une, no nos separa, no sigue ninguna ley que nosotros conozcamos, no es algo establecido y, desde luego, no es algo que se deba monopolizar a los que les gusta el género opuesto. En el amor, todos somos uno, no hay nadie que no merezca amor. Nosotras, lo quieran o no, vamos a seguir amándonos de la misma forma en que lo hemos hecho, decidan lo que decidan en este tribunal.

Ninguno de los que se encontraba presentes dijo algo. No podían atreverse a creer que dos mujeres serían capaces de desafiar a una entidad tan poderosa como el Wizengamot. Ello hablaba a las claras que no tenían miedo de enfrentar su destino, sea para bien o para mal. Aquella decisión estaba en manos del Ministro.

El fiscal, recuperándose del aturdimiento que les inspiraron las palabras de Hermione, prosiguió el interrogatorio.

-¿Tienen planes de casamiento?

-Por supuesto –contestó Ginny-. Después que termine este juicio, comenzaremos los preparativos.

-¿Y cómo puede estar tan segura de salir victoriosa en este juicio? Le recomiendo que no se apresure, señorita Weasley.

-No me estoy apresurando. Sólo le digo lo que va a pasar después.

El fiscal hizo como que no la había escuchado.

-Una última pregunta. ¿Cómo dos mujeres pueden mantener relaciones sexuales, si están imposibilitadas biológicamente para eso?

-Eso, señor Conolly, es problema de nosotras –sentenció Hermione con energía-. Si hizo esa pregunta para satisfacer su lascivia, le ruego que no nos moleste.

El fiscal, claramente incómodo, no hizo más preguntas. En lugar de eso, hizo que pasara su primer testigo. Se trataba de una mujer entrada en años y que se notaba a kilómetros que tenía conceptos muy medievales de sexualidad.

-Las vi cuando caminaban por la playa. Parecían muy amigas pero, cuando las vi besarse, fue como si una bala de cañón diera de lleno en mi estómago. No había visto algo como eso en mi vida y me dio un asco terrible, casi vomité cuando ellas unieron sus labios. Me pregunté que rayos le estaba pasando a la sociedad.

-¿Significa eso que usted está en contra del lesbianismo?

-Por supuesto. El amor de pareja sólo se puede dar entre hombres y mujeres porque sólo así puede existir una familia. Dos mujeres criando a un hijo serían un desastre, una calamidad que yo evitaría.

-Gracias, señora Hudson. Puede retirarse.

Y el fiscal Conolly fue llamando a varios testigos, todos dando una versión morbosa de los hechos, distorsionando la realidad de la relación entre Hermione y Ginny. Cuando le tocó el turno de declarar al profesor Snape, el Ministro se relamió de gusto, porque era una de las cartas fuertes del caso.

-Cuénteme, profesor Snape, lo que vio en el baño de los chicos.

-Fue horrible. Yo, desde que las vi pelearse, supe que algo estaba pasando entre ellas, por lo que decidí investigar. Observaba cada movimiento, escuchaba cada palabra de sus conversaciones y supe que algo estaba oliendo podrido entre ellas. Me encerré en un cuarto e hice transparente la pared para observar todo con mayor claridad. Y, resultó que, cuando ellas terminaron con su aseo, se comportaron tal y como lo harían un hombre y una mujer que estuvieran enamorados. Recuerdo que se desvestían, se tocaban, se besaban, todo con una morbosidad inenarrable. Y… consumaron su acto sexual.

-Y, ¿cómo lo hacían?

-Simplemente, estimulando sus partes íntimas. Simplemente horrible, espantoso, un pecado de los más graves, me atrevería a decir.

-Gracias, profesor Snape.

El murciélago se levantó de su asiento y se marchó silenciosamente de la sala. Luego, el fiscal se dirigió a Hermione y a Ginny.

-¿Tienen algo que decir a eso?

-No lo diremos nosotras. Lo dirá su último testigo –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara-. Si estoy en lo correcto, vendrá una joven mujer a declarar.

La mirada de Conolly le dijo a la pelirroja que estaba en lo cierto.

-Quiero llamar a nuestro último testigo. La señorita Cho Chang.

E inmediatamente, una mujer de cabello negro y brillante apareció por una de las puertas y un telón blanco fue apareciendo desde arriba. Aunque para la pareja enjuiciada el propósito de ese telón era un misterio, ellas intuían qué iba a suceder, porque el público comenzó a reaccionar como si estuvieran en un circo. Cuando la mujer llegó frente al Ministro, se hizo un silencio absoluto.

-Lo que están a punto de ver, rompe con todo lo que han visto o imaginado –atronó la voz mágicamente amplificada de Cho en el tribunal-. Estas dos mujeres estudiaron en Hogwarts pero, fue tal la gravedad de su crimen, que fueron expulsadas y, muy testarudamente, trataron de encontrarse otra vez. Y, no sólo lo hicieron, sino que lo pasaron en grande juntas en un cuarto de hotel, como están a punto de ver.

El público estaba expectante, ansioso por contemplar por si mismos los escabrosos detalles de la relación de las mujeres que se encontraban atadas a sus sillas, en el puesto de los acusados.

-Y ahora, esta es la parte donde todos se llevan las manos a la boca y gritan –siguió Cho, haciendo un gesto muy teatral, como complaciendo a una asistencia de locos sedientos de muerte y diversión-. Les recomiendo que lleven consigo alguna bolsa, ya saben, por si les dan ganas de vomitar.

Y, haciendo un gesto con la mano, Cho se sentó a un lado de Ministro, dando una intensa mirada a Hermione. Después, todos miraron hacia el telón gigante, que ya mostraba imágenes. La grabación comenzó cuando Ginny recostaba a Hermione en la cama y descubría el atril donde comenzaría a dibujarla con esa pasión ya conocida. No se podía ver el rostro de Ginny pero si se vislumbraba el de Hermione, con esa hermosa sonrisa, esa mirada enajenante y su cuerpo seductor que tan bien retrataba Ginny. Luego, todos vieron como la mujer del pelo castaño agarraba a la del pelo rojo y la arrastraba hacia la cama, desvistiéndola lentamente, recostándola sobre la cama y besándola con pasión. Hasta ese momento, nadie hacía ningún comentario, todos miraban cómo Hermione iba descendiendo a través del cuerpo de Ginny hasta que su cabeza desapareció en las piernas de ella. Y la pelirroja parecía estar sintiendo una delicia que nadie de los presentes conocía. Podían ver cómo Ginny arqueaba la espalda y gemía dulcemente; parecía estar realmente disfrutando con lo que sea que le estaba haciendo Hermione. No parecía el acto morboso y desconcertante que habían narrado los testigos, ni mucho menos algo que haga vomitar. Era amor, verdadero amor pero visto desde otra perspectiva. Podían contemplar, cada vez más emocionados, cómo Ginny tomaba el lugar de Hermione y se besaban, cada vez con más pasión, sus cabellos mezclándose, sus respiraciones agitadas, tal como un hombre lo haría con una mujer. Las emociones estaban traicionando a los miembros del Wizengamot cuando la pelirroja hacía lo mismo que hizo su amante con ella. Hermione gemía con una dulzura tal que todos sintieron miel en sus labios. En el momento en que los cabellos de ambas se confundieron y se abrazaban, extasiadas, tanto en sus cuerpos como en sus almas, se escucharon algunos llantos y lo demás, silencio absoluto.

No era la reacción que Cho esperaba. Creía que iba a ser un escenario de indignación general con el atrevimiento de ambas rameras pero, todo distaba de ser algo por lo cual espantarse. De hecho, todos se levantaron de sus asientos, inclusive el Ministro, todos de acuerdo en una cosa.

-Ahora, vinimos a comprender, que el amor es algo que todos tenemos derecho de sentir y exteriorizar de la manera en que creamos que es mejor para nosotros mismos. Ustedes –Scrimgeour se dirigió a Hermione y a Ginny-, son la prueba de esto y que conste que, después de lo que acabamos de ver, las personas que son como ustedes no tienen por qué ser discriminadas. Por favor, acepten nuestras disculpas por ser tan miopes para no ver que lo que hay entre ustedes es verdadero amor.

Y todos bajaron las cabezas en señal de arrepentimiento. Recién en ese momento, Hermione se acordó de algo que le había contado Jessica en una ocasión.

_Tú tienes la fuerza para luchar contra los prejuicios, fuerza que yo no tengo._

Ella tuvo que admitir que no podía tener más razón.

Cho estaba totalmente contrariada, al igual que el profesor Snape. Hermione y Ginny fueron liberadas y se abrazaban con fraternidad y afecto. Ambas no podían creer que con ese momento en que el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese cuarto de hotel, pudieron tapar muchas bocas, revertir un siglo de prejuicios respecto al tema de la homosexualidad y salir incólumes del lance. En esos momentos, el video estaba siendo transmitido a todo el mundo y ellas sintieron que, después de muchos sinsabores, tropiezos y penas, todos sus sueños se iban a hacer realidad.

**Pronto, el último capítulo de esta hermosa historia. No desesperen, porque ya estoy en ello y, a pesar de no tener Internet, haré lo que sea para no decepcionarlos(as)**

**Un gran saludo para todas las mujeres lesbianas que estén leyendo esto (aunque no haya ninguna)**

**Con mucho cariño para todos**

**Gilrasir.**

**Nota: Vale la pena recalcar que soy un chico. (de 25 años)**


	25. Comenzando a soñar

**XXV**

**Comenzando a soñar**

Hermione y Ginny salieron del tribunal con sendas sonrisas y un poco de incomprensión. No podían imaginar que salieran del juicio, absueltas y con elogios por añadidura. La prensa se encontraba frenética, como aves de rapiña alrededor de la carroña, tratando de obtener una exclusiva de la única pareja lesbiana hasta ese entonces que había desafiado a la ley y vencido. Sin embargo, sus ánimos se fueron a pique cuando ellas, con alegres sonrisas, pasaron por alto olímpicamente a los periodistas y se alejaron, abrazadas y contentas, hacia las calles cercanas. Había que celebrarlo pero ellas decidieron hacerlo tranquilamente, con un buen café humeante y una buena cena a la luz de las velas. Ingresaron a un local con televisión, donde estaban pasando el conocido video que las hicieran conocidas. Hermione escogió una mesa al lado de la ventana y Ginny se sentó frente a la castaña, sonriendo y mirándose tiernamente.

No tardaron en llamar la atención.

Los demás comensales ladeaban la cabeza hacia la mesa donde estaban sentadas Hermione y Ginny. Después miraban alternadamente la televisión y la pareja que esperaba plácidamente por sus órdenes y apenas se atrevían a creer que las protagonistas del video se hallaran frente a ellos, mirándose con ternura, hablando a las claras que no eran meras amigas. Eran amantes, y no lo ocultaban para nada.

Dos mujeres se plantaron delante de ellas y tomaron asientos para sentarse junto a ellas. Ginny las miró y se dio cuenta al vuelo que eran lesbianas.

-Hola –saludo una de ellas. Era rubia, de cabello brillante y rizado con labios prominentes y una nariz respingada-. Ustedes se han convertido en un ejemplo para nosotras. Me llamo Elizabeth y ella es mi novia, Susan.

Susan también saludó a quienes estaban allí primero, alegre y sonriente.

-Soy Hermione –dijo la castaña-, y ella es mi prometida, Ginny.

-¿Se van a casar?

-En un mes más –confirmó Hermione.

-Pero, ¿no están prohibidas los matrimonios homosexuales? –inquirió Susan, desconcertada.

-Al menos para nosotras no, quiero decir, para las lesbianas.

Lizzie y Susan estaban por las nubes. Hermione y Ginny sabían que le habían torcido la mano al destino y a las leyes y ahora, los sueños inundaban sus mentes, pensando en lo felices que iban a ser después de legitimar su unión. Era increíble cómo había pasado el tiempo desde que se besaron por primera vez hasta ese momento, sentadas frente a frente, viniendo de ganar un importante juicio y con miras a un matrimonio.

-¿Cómo pudieron soportar tantas adversidades? –quiso saber Susan.

-A base de mucho espíritu, fuerza y, sobre todo, amor y confianza en nosotras mismas –respondió Hermione, radiante y pletórica-. Sin esas cosas, nuestro romance no hubiera llegado lejos. Hubiera terminado cuando nos expulsaron del colegio y nos separaron por miles de kilómetros de distancia. Era fácil resignarse a vivir sin la otra pero, nosotros no lo hicimos. Fui a buscar a Ginny y, después de muchos problemas, penas y sinsabores, en donde mi querida prometida casi pierde la confianza. Pero supo ser fuerte y… aquí estamos, felices y algo nerviosas porque, para ser honestas, no sé quiénes van a asistir a un matrimonio de lesbianas.

-Cuenten con nosotras –dijo Lizzie, sonriendo-. Supongo que no es algo que se ve todos los días.

-Estaremos agradecidas de estar –añadió Susan, resplandeciente-. Y estamos seguras que más van a venir. Ese video no va a dejar nadie indiferente.

Y, para sorpresa de Hermione, Susan tenía razón.

Cuando el televisor terminó de mostrar las imágenes, hubo muchos sonidos de arrastre y las personas que comían en el restaurante se pusieron de pie y se aproximaron a la mesa donde Hermione y Ginny comían tranquilamente. Uno de ellos era un hombre entrado en años pero se notaba que disponía de una gran erudición.

-Ustedes deben de tener mucho coraje para mostrar su amor en su forma más natural. Ese video podría sacar muchas ampollas en los sectores más conservadores y definitivamente es una bomba para muchas personas. Creo que ustedes son la punta de lanza de una nueva generación de mujeres que van a seguir un camino distinto al de las demás. Demostraron que el amor no es una barra de acero, sino que un pedazo de plasticina: se puede moldear y adoptar la forma con la que uno se sienta más cómodo, sin descuidar su esencia por supuesto. Les doy mis felicitaciones, señoritas.

Hermione sonrió pero Ginny no entendió nada. La castaña se lo explicó en palabras digeribles para ella y la pelirroja sonrió también.

-Es como si fueran una pareja normal –acotó un chico de la misma edad de las aludidas-. Yo pensaba que las mujeres como ustedes no podían amarse como lo harían un hombre y una mujer pero, después de ver lo que hicieron, ya no pienso más de esa forma.

-Es lo más hermoso que he visto –comentó una mujer relativamente joven, notándose a la distancia que se hallaba profundamente emocionada-. No sé cómo pude ser tan miope.

-No puedo creer que dos mujeres puedan sentir tanta pasión –dijo otro joven que estaba en un estado entre la alegría y la conmoción.

Y así fue prolongándose la salva de elogios y felicitaciones para ambas. Parecía mentira tanta aceptación, tanta disposición a creer que el amor entre mujeres no formaba parte de la ficción. Era ya una realidad que, tarde o temprano, tenían que aceptar pero, era mejor hacerlo antes que después. Muchos personajes famosos deseaban conocer a Hermione y a Ginny, oficialmente conocidas como "las mujeres más valientes de Inglaterra". Después de la transmisión del video, hubo una polémica a nivel nacional a razón de si se debía permitir que dos personas del mismo género pudieran unirse en matrimonio. La mayoría de los magos en Inglaterra se negaban a semejante monstruosidad y otros se mostraban totalmente de acuerdo en permitir aquella conducta, argumentando que ellos también tenían derecho de sentir amor y expresarlo. Aunque no hubiera contestación válida para esa respuesta, los magos igual inventaban excusas y demás palabrería hueca, todo para no permitir que una tropelía como aquella fuera admitida.

Un día, que sería conocido un año más tarde como el "Día Nacional de las Minorías Sexuales", una importante cadena de noticias obtuvo la primicia del año: lograron arreglar una entrevista con las protagonistas de la historia que, con cuentagotas, se fue desgranando y dando a conocer a las masas. Y, en el noticiero de la tarde, ambas sentadas en sillones mullidos y forrados en terciopelo negro, estaban Hermione y Ginny, con sendas sonrisas en sus caras, deseosas de contar sus experiencias a quienes deseen escucharlas. No sabían que más de mil millones de personas estaban viéndolas en distintos lugares del mundo.

-Bueno- decía Emily Green, la periodista encargada de entrevistar a las dos mujeres-, cuéntenme sus historias. Hay gente que está deseosa de escucharlas.

Emily no podía tener más razón. La gente que observaba sus televisores se hallaba pendiente de cada palabra de ambas mujeres. Fue Hermione la que comenzó.

-Bueno, quiero comenzar ofreciendo unos pocos detalles acerca de nosotras. Yo soy Hermione Granger, tengo dieciocho años y vivo en las afueras de Londres. Mis padres son dentistas y no aceptan la decisión que tomé al querer estar con otra mujer.

La castaña dejó que la pelirroja se diera a conocer.

-Soy Ginevra Weasley, pero todos me dicen Ginny. Tengo diecisiete años y es mi madre la que no quiere aceptar que soy lesbiana. Vivo en una cabaña cerca de la costa este de Estados Unidos y no voy a cambiar de opinión respecto al amor que siento por la mujer que está a mi derecha.

-Por favor –dijo Emily, hablando hacia las cámaras-. Díganle al mundo lo que vivieron.

-Bueno –dijo Hermione, también mirando hacia las cámaras-, nuestra historia comienza así…

Un mes menos un día, Hermione y Ginny caminaban por una hermosa plaza atiborrada de árboles frondosos y bellas flores. Era primavera ya y ambas iban tomadas de la mano, deambulando tranquilamente por las veredas adoquinadas. Contrario a lo que pudiera sonar, no había un montón de gente acechando en las cercanías ni periodistas tratando de obtener una declaración de sus bocas. El Ministerio había dado estrictas órdenes para que no fueran molestadas en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, cada vez que pasaba una persona por su lado, recibían un elogio y muchos buenos deseos en su próxima unión, que iba a ser el día siguiente y varias mujeres que eran lesbianas también las saludaban con afecto y cariño. Tal vez era la primera ocasión en la que tanto hombres como mujeres que eran homosexuales, podían salir a la calle sin ser abucheados ni discriminados por nadie.

-Todavía no lo puedo creer – decía Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su cabello agitándose levemente a la brisa-. No puedo creer que todo comenzara por una tontería y ahora, estemos a las puertas de casarnos. ¡Es tan fantástico!

-Aún me acuerdo de lo mal que nos llevábamos antes de besarnos por primera vez –dijo Hermione, girando la cabeza para mirara a su amada. Lucía realmente hermosa con sus labios carmesí relucientes a causa del lápiz labial que usaba, su cabello recién lavado que brillaba a la luz del sol y despedía una intensa fragancia a jazmín y su vestido floreado que delineaba gustosamente su cuerpo. Ginny miró a Hermione y juzgó que se veía igualmente bella con sus labios finos brillantes, su cabello castaño ya no enmarañado, sino ondulado y reluciente y el suéter rojo con cuello y unos jeans ajustados. Ambas eran muy atractivas pero, para los hombres eran inalcanzables, por razones demasiado obvias para hacerlas explícitas.

-Y pensar al principio todo lo hicimos por despecho –añadió Ginny en un tono pícaro, como burlándose de aquellas escenas donde parecían hacer el ridículo, comparando con la última vez que hicieron el amor. Todavía les brillaban los ojos cuando se acordaban de esos momentos en el hotel, donde estuvieron más juntas que nunca, donde compartieron todo, lo dieron todo y ahora, estaban allí, caminando por una plaza, libres de prejuicios ni malos ojos viéndolas. Y para mañana, tenían un evento que tenía más de quinientos invitados, entre lesbianas, amigos de ambas mujeres y, para sorpresa de ellas, los padres de Hermione y toda la familia Weasley, inclusive la madre de Ginny, quien después de ver aquellas imágenes bien conocidas, prorrumpió en llantos, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras, no pudiendo creer cómo nunca pudo ver la verdad del amor entre su hija y la mejor amiga de ésta.

Una sorpresa las esperaba.

Hermione y Ginny sonrieron cuando pudieron vislumbrar a Harry caminar por una vereda adyacente. Y no iba sólo.

La castaña sonrió más pronunciadamente cuando vio a Jazmin ir de la mano con su amigo. Al parecer, los consejos que le dieron en la semana que estuvo con ellas sirvieron de mucho.

-¡Amigas mías! –saludó Harry con jovialidad-. Siempre es un gusto verlas juntas, sonrientes y felices. Supongo que conoces a mi nueva novia –añadió dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-Hola Jazmin –saludó Hermione alegremente-. Veo que tus sueños también se cumplieron.

-Bueno –Jazmin se puso roja como el cabello de Ginny-. Es que yo y Harry hicimos lo mismo que ustedes en ese video y, la verdad, me gustó muchísimo. Nunca me pasé por la cabeza que este bomboncito de chocolate fuera tan complaciente en la cama.

-Vaya celos –dijeron Hermione y Ginny a la vez-. Y pensar que a ambas nos gustaba, antes que nos diéramos cuenta que éramos lesbianas. Nunca supimos que él fuera así de bueno en la intimidad. Bueno, no tengo por qué quejarme –añadió Hermione, dirigiendo una dulce mirada a su prometida-. Para nosotras, no hay nada como un cuerpo femenino a nuestro lado.

-Recuerdo que una vez, sólo por probar, me involucré con la mujer que ahora está con Jessica. Supongo que recuerdas a Tania –dijo Jazmin, dirigiéndose a Hermione. Al ver que ella asintió, continuó-. Recuerdo que nos encerramos en un cuarto a media luz y nos besamos, incluso nos atrevimos a quitarnos la ropa y ella se puso encima de mí y nos volvimos a besar. Pero luego, por alguna razón que ahora entiendo bien, me sentí extraña, como si nada en lo que hacíamos fuera correcto. Ella lo percibió y se detuvo. Me dijo que si no deseaba seguir adelante, no lo hiciera, que todo estaba bien y lamentó haberme hecho pasar por eso. Le contesté que me había gustado hasta que ella se puso encima de mí y nos besamos. Me dijo después que yo no era lesbiana, que a mí me gustaban los hombres y que la perdonara.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Resultó que Tania tenía razón. No tuve otro encuentro como aquel y, poco después, ya estaba saliendo con un hombre. Después hubo otro y otro más pero nunca me acosté con ninguno, hasta que conocí a Harry. Supongo que sentí lo mismo que sintieron ustedes ese día en el hotel.

Hermione y Ginny le sonrieron, lo que le dijo a Jazmin que estaba en lo correcto.

-Por cierto, ¿van a ir a nuestro casamiento?

-Por supuesto –respondió Jazmin, y Harry la secundó- Jessica y Tania también van a ir. Van a llegar por la noche.

-Me alegro que toda mi familia esté allí –dijo Ginny, contenta pero, Hermione tenía una sombra de tristeza. Ginny sabía que los padres de Hermione no iban a ir porque todavía no podían aceptar la rotunda decisión de su hija-. Vamos, Herms. No te pongas triste. Alégrate por lo que va a pasar mañana. Voy a ser tuya, para toda tu vida, amor mío. Por favor, no pongas esa cara. Dame una sonrisa.

Al parecer, la idea que ella iba a ser suya el resto de su vida animó a la castaña. Sonrió y, para añadir, besó sus labios tiernamente.

-Mañana va a ser un gran día –pensó, alegre y positiva.

Era la tarde del día siguiente.

Se trataba de un hermoso y extenso campo rodeado por álamos y el verdor era la norma general en ese lugar. Había una construcción de madera pintada de blanco, donde estaba emplazado el altar. Plantas trepadoras con lindas flores habían sido mágicamente plantadas para enredarse en los pilares y unas bellas esferas flotaban en todas partes, diseñadas para encenderse apenas faltara la luz del sol. Guirnaldas de flores colgaban por doquier y quinientos invitados comenzaban a entrar en el campo, todos emocionados y expectantes por lo que sería el primer matrimonio entre mujeres que se conociera. Media hora después, todos deambulaban alegremente por la explanada, mientras se efectuaban los últimos preparativos para comenzar la ceremonia. Los asientos estaban dispuestos en terrazas, con el fin de facilitar la visual porque, de otra forma, no podrían ver cómo las novias se casaban.

Ya todos se hallaban en sus puestos: los más cercanos a la pareja estaban en primera fila, entre los que se contaban Harry, Ron, Jazmin, Jessica y Tania. Carly no había podido acompañar a Ron a causa de unos trámites de carácter obligatorio que debía hacer a la brevedad. La persona encargada de dirigir la ceremonia era una vieja conocida de Harry. Encontraba irónico que la mujer que había tratado de separar a las protagonistas de aquella fiesta iba a unirlas de manera definitiva. Resultaba que Harry había hablado con esa mujer de cabello negro para convencerla de hacerlo, porque había visto, con gran desconsuelo, cómo el tribunal las exoneraba y comenzaban un viaje que nunca terminaría. Le dijo que todas las personas tenían derecho a ser felices y que ella no era la excepción. Le dio una oportunidad y ahora, tenía una linda novia con la cual era muy feliz.

Cho Chang usaban un vestido blanco que contrastaba con su oscuro cabello, el cual se lo había tomado con una cola de caballo que caía por su hombro izquierdo. Usaba un collar con un zafiro engarzado en él, el cual centelleaba a la luz del sol. Vio que los asientos del medio se apartaban solos y contempló una magnífica visión.

Hermione había aparecido primero, con un vestido celeste satinado que se estrechaba acertadamente en su cintura y que se abría sutilmente a medida que descendía. Su cabello había sido recogido en un bonito moño y una pequeña colita colgaba de éste. Un par de onduladas hebras caían por ambos lados de su cara y una sonrisa nerviosa iluminaba su rostro. Caminaba delicadamente sobre la hierba, como si se deslizara sobre ella, subió unos cuantos escalones y se puso de pie delante de Cho, quien se arreglaba el vestido sutilmente.

Mientras esperaba a que Ginny hiciera su aparición, Hermione miró en todas direcciones, escudriñando al medio millar de asistentes, entre los que destacaban Harry y Jessica, separados entre sí por la novia del primero. Luego, cuando iba a poner la vista en el lugar en donde aparecería Ginny, vio algo que le robó el aliento.

Sus padres estaban en la segunda fila, mirándola con un orgullo que era imposible. Ella jamás esperó que ellos, después de expresarle que no admitiría a una mujer lesbiana en su casa, estuvieran presentes en su casamiento. Se acercó a ellos, lágrimas pendiendo de sus pestañas, mientras que ellos se incorporaban de sus asientos al encuentro de su hija, también estallando en llanto. La familia se unió otra vez en un apretado abrazo.

-¿Por qué están aquí?

-Eres nuestra hija después de todo –respondió la señora Granger, llorando de la emoción y la vergüenza-. Recordamos que el amor de padre es incondicional y te vamos a querer, sin importar lo que decidas. Aprendiste a tomar tus propias decisiones y, más importante aún, aprendiste a ser consecuente con ellas. Estamos orgullosos de ti, Hermione.

Y los tres se abrazaron otra vez.

-Ve por ella, hija mía –la animó el señor Granger y Hermione corrió hacia el altar apenas las palabras golpearon sus oídos. Ya estaba allí cuando una segunda mujer apareció desde detrás de los asientos.

Ginny lucía espectacular y hermosa. Sus labios estaban pintados perfectamente y brillaban invitadoramente, sus cabellos no estaban atados por un moño, sino que se precipitaban como una cascada hacia abajo y alrededor de su cabeza llevaba una diadema de jazmines. Usaba un vestido verde esmeralda, también satinado pero, desde la cintura hacia abajo podían notarse unos vistosos pliegues. El escote triangular llegaba hasta algo por encima de la cintura, lo que arrancó algunos silbidos aislados de algunos chicos. Cuando la pelirroja pisó el altar, miró hacia el público y vio algo que le robó el aliento.

Mirándola fijamente, sonriendo desde atrás de los asientos, estaba Harry Calhoun, con los brazos apuntando hacia ella y los pulgares alzados, como diciendo que todo estaba bien y que criara a su hijo con amor y cariño. Ginny le devolvió el gesto y encaró a Hermione. Cho estaba lista para jugar su papel dentro de la ceremonia.

-Señoras y señores aquí presentes. Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para unir a dos personas que tuvieron que batallar contra las adversidades del destino para estar juntas al fin. Dos mujeres luchadoras, que hace seis meses eran amigas y ahora, las une algo más, algo que no puede ni deber ser de dominio exclusivo para los heterosexuales. Aquí están: mírenlas bien. Están contentas por estar en este lugar. ¿Cómo pudimos negar que ellas se amaran?

Nadie habló.

-Bueno, ellas desean unirse en matrimonio antes sus ojos, ante el mundo. Quieran creerlo o no, ellas se aman y no hay ninguna razón para separarlas. ¿Hay alguien aquí que no desea que estas dos jóvenes se casen?

Hubo un largo momento en donde el silencio reinaba en los campos.

-¿Nadie?

El rumor de las hojas al viento fue todo lo que se escuchó.

-Entonces, quiero que ambas alcen sus varitas y júntenlas por encima de sus cabezas.

Hermione y Ginny levantaron sus varitas y las unieron por las puntas. Enseguida unas chispas doradas se elevaron por encima de ellas y se formó algo parecido a una jaula hecha de luces, como encerradas, aisladas del mundo y Cho les dijo que pronunciaran sus votos.

Fue Ginny quien habló primero.

-Hermione. Nunca, en todos los años que te conocí, esperé que las cosas fueran a ser como lo son ahora. Éramos amigas muy unidas y nada hacía presagiar que tomáramos un camino tan radical. Pero sucedió. Y no puedo estar más contenta por eso. Los hombres me hacían sentir bien pero tú, Hermione, me llevas hasta las nubes y más allá. Nunca estuve tan enamorada de alguien, nunca perdí tanto la cabeza, nadie me había hecho el amor como tú. Desde que nos enamoramos, ya no quise otra cosa: sólo deseaba estar contigo, me sentía segura a tu lado, me encantas, me vuelves loca, no quiero ser de nadie más que tú y, si deseas casarte conmigo, te prometo que voy a demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti en todo el tiempo que estemos juntas. ¡Te amo, Hermione!

Nadie aplaudió, pero no se debió a que el público estuviera apático. Estaban emocionados, las señoras Granger y Weasley lloraban a destajo, con sendos pañuelos de seda sobre las narices. Jazmin sollozaba en silencio y Harry y Ron las miraron con orgullo.

Era el turno de Hermione.

-Ginny. Eras mi mejor amiga, nos contábamos todo, no había secretos entre nosotras y teníamos muchas cosas en común. Pero, al igual que tú, no contaba con que esto sucediera. Pero no estoy arrepentida en lo absoluto de lo que me pasó. Porque tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida y nunca, jamás alguien me puede convencer de lo contrario. Contigo compartí más cosas que con nadie más, contigo aprendí que el amor era dar todo a cambio de nada, porque jamás he estado tan determinada de estar con alguien como contigo. Por eso, y por razones que te iré brindando en el tiempo que estemos juntas, deseo casarme contigo, porque me gusta todo de ti. Apenas te miro y estoy convencida que eres _ella_, la mujer con la que quiero estar, la que me espere por las noches en su cama, en busca de su abrigo y de su cálido cuerpo. Voy a vivir para ti, por ti, y más importante aún, para y por ambas. ¡Te amo, Ginny!

Eso ya era demasiado. Todas las mujeres presentes lloraron de la emoción y a ellos les temblaba el labio. Cho se secó las lágrimas y prosiguió con la parte final de la ceremonia.

-Por el poder que concede el amor que hay entre ellas, las declaro…

Cho no pudo hallar las palabras para finalizar, por lo que omitió aquel detalle, para la hilaridad de todos. Cuando la oriental dejó de tener un tono escarlata en sus mejillas, dijo.

-Sólo bésense.

Cuando la jaula dorada desapareció, Hermione levantó a Ginny del suelo y la besó como jamás la había besado antes. La pelirroja tocó el suelo con sus zapatos y abrazó a Hermione por el cuello, devolviéndole el beso con idéntica pasión, y los demás aplaudían y lloraban, y llovían pétalos de rosas desde el techo…

Ginny resoplaba y gemía con fuerza mientras Hermione la tomaba de sus manos. Se hallaban en el Hospital de San Mungo, en la sala de partos, porque la pelirroja estaba a punto de dar a luz. Ella había decidido no usar pociones para aliviar el dolor y podía sentir el bebé salir de su interior a medida que empleaba cada vez más fuerza, el sudor corría por su frente y las manos tensas a causa del esfuerzo. De pronto, un llanto de bebé se escuchó desde detrás de las mantas que cubrían las piernas de Ginny.

-Felicitaciones, señora Weasley. Es una linda niñita.

Y la niña fue depositada en los brazos de una extasiada Ginny. Hermione también se inclino hacia la recién nacida, sonriéndola con ternura. Ella había dejado de llorar y se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su madre.

-Es el momento más feliz de mi vida.

-Es nuestro momento –puntualizó Hermione con una risita-. Hay que perpetuarlo.

Un hombre que llevaba una cámara se acercó a la pareja, cosa que también se viera la pequeña niña y, las tres sonriendo, fueron inmortalizadas en una fotografía, la misma que estaba viendo una niña de once años cuyo cabello negro y brillante se desparramaba sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos del color de la miel brillaron al ver a sus madres sonreír cuando ella nació. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una señora que vendía golosinas.

Helena cerró el libro que contuviera esa fotografía, el cual tenía por título "Rojo y castaño: Una historia de amor" y el nombre de las autoras, las cuales eran sus madres, brillaban con un fulgor plateado. Al dirigir la vista hacia la señora, sonrió.

-¿Algo del carrito, querida?

-Unas dos ranas de chocolate y dos varitas de regaliz, por favor. –Helena le entregó el dinero y se llevó las golosinas. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, un niño de cabello alborotado apareció en el umbral.

-¿Eres tú Helena Granger? ¿La hija de Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Thomas. Thomas Potter.

El rostro de Helena se iluminó.

-¿Eres hijo de Harry, Harry Potter?

-Sí, lo soy.

Ambos lucían emocionados y alegres por saber que no eran completos desconocidos. Sin embargo, no habían terminado las sorpresas, porque otro niño, esta vez pelirrojo, había aparecido en la puerta corrediza. Su cara estaba perdida de pecas pero sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-No tengo que preguntarte quién eres. Gary Weasley, ¿verdad?

-Sí, soy yo –dijo Gary, poniéndose colorado.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a comer –dijo Helena, sonriendo-. ¿Tendremos aventuras, como nuestros padres?

-Tenlo por seguro –respondió Thomas y Gary lo secundó. Y, conversando, riéndose y alegres por lo que les esperaba delante de ellos, continuaron su viaje a bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts, donde cursarían el primer año. Muchas aventuras les esperaban a ambos, mientras que muchos de los que ya estudiaban allí leían el bestseller en el que se había convertido la historia de amor entre Hermione y Ginny, dos mujeres que, contra los peores pronósticos, habían encontrado la felicidad, juntas, y ahora, miraban directo hacia delante, demostrando que el amor era un derecho universal e incondicional que no seguía reglas ni diferenciaba de nada.

Eso, era verdadero amor.

Uff. Me costó terminarla pero, aquí estoy. Tengo que admitir que me entristeció poner fin a esta historia, porque le había puesto muchas ganas y cariño a ella. Espero que hayan disfrutado de lo que saqué de mi imaginación y que, espero, anime a las mujeres que son lesbianas a no temer a los prejuiciosos y a mostrar su amor a todos, porque todos tenemos derecho a amar, no solamente nosotros (me considero completamente heterosexual)

En lo personal, me encantaría conocer a una mujer lesbiana porque, aparte del hecho que son muy amigables y sensitivas, se puede aprender mucho de ellas, no sólo en el ámbito emocional, sino que también como una nueva experiencia. Ojalá que no piensen que es por calentura, por favor, eso es para tontos y para hombres lascivos que por desgracia abundan.

Espero haber deleitado a lectores(as) con esta pequeña historia.

Les deseo lo mejor a todos y a todas (en especial, a las mujeres lesbianas)

Con mucho cariño.

**Gilrasir.**


End file.
